Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny
by angelic1090
Summary: *** Chapter 33 up Second last chapter! @_@ *** The reunion of Van and Hitomi, but it's more of a series than anything. Hitomi's purpose on Gaea is more crucial than ever before...
1. Wish on a Shooting Star

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Eternal Peace**

Hitomi Kanzaki rumaged through her room, looking for first aid kit that she took with her when she worked the graveyard shift at Tokyo General, when suddenly the cordless phone rang.

"No, no, NO! Right before my shift too," just as Hitomi said this, her eye caught the medium sized white box lying near... the phone. "Well, maybe not no," she conceded, taking the kit and stuffing it into her already full bag, "at least the phone helped me find it." She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Happy Birthday, dear Hitomi!" Yukari's happy voice sounded like chimes through the telephone. "You're twenty today, so what did you do?"

"Birthday... oh, right. Nothing, Yukari. Too busy!! I was at the clinic until noon, and then I slept until..." Hitomi checked her watch. 10:00 pm. "8:00. But my shift starts in an hour, and I HAVE to go."

"Hitomi, just a few minutes. Please?"

"Oh, well _fine_," teased Hitomi. She really was glad that Yukari had remembered her birthday, even from where she was in America. With Amano. Remembering this, "so how's the baby, Yukari?"

"I just KNEW you weren't going to make it through the whole conversation with mentioning Mara, or Amano. They're both fine. And anyway, we're _supposed_ to be talking about you. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well let's see. The standard Yukari and Amano questions are (1) How are you? (2) Are you dating? (3) You know you work too much for someone your age, even for a doctor, right? (4) Have you fallen in love with anyone yet? and (5) When will you visit?"

Yukari's lafter pealed. "You know us too well, Hitomi-chan. But since you've listed the questions, I want the answers."

"Alright," Hitomi said, taking a deep breath, "(1) I'm fine actually, I'm getting used to working REALLY late at night," Hitomi paused as she heard Yukari sigh, "(2) No, not yet. (3) I do NOT work too much it's what I have fun doing," Hitomi paused again as Yukari make a skeptical sound, "(4) No..... and (5) Maybe in a month."

"You HAVE to be in love with SOMEone," said Yukari, exasperated. "What abou that guy you told me and Amano about when you came back from..."

"Don't say it, Yukari. I might have loved him but I'll never see him again. So drop it. I have to leave now if I'm going to be on time for my shift. I'll call you later Yukari!"

Before Yukari could say anything but Goodbye, Hitomi had hung up the phone.

* * *

_If it's not ONE thing with the Council, it's another._ The young king of Fanelia looked around the meeting room table tiredly. They had been in there for more than a few hours, and he was itching to do something other than listen to old nobles talk about whether the Gaean Alliance would work. For the FIFTH time. _When can I get out of here to just..._

"Lord Van, if it so pleases you, I move that we adjourn this meeting," a low voice suggested.

Van turned to Kirei in relief. His cousin ALWAYS came up with a solution to ending meetings. And he seemed to get bored of them just as fast as Van did. "Thank you, Kirei. Gentlemen, it has been said MANY times that the Gaean Alliance, is, for now, working out well. Should anything conern you at the next Alliance meeting, we can call a meeting to bring it up then." Standing, Van nodded to the old men, straightened his overcoat, and left the room, Kirei close behind him.

"Lucky for you, I seem to know when you're beginning to get testy, right Cousin?" Kirei looked at the tall, ruby-eyed king humourously.

"If you say so Kirei, I think you just have good timing. Your grandfather did, as did mine."

"Well if so, it must SKIP every other generation Van, because obviously, you don't have any." Smiling when he said this, Kirei stepped aside (he was facing Van) and watched, laughing, as the king was pushed into the ground by a familiar cat-girl from behind.

"MERLE!" said Van, laughing as well. "You know it isn't fair to jump from behind."

"But Lord Van... Kirei never seems to mind when I do it to him." Merle's voice rang out laughing.

"That's because Kirei never gets hit!!" as Van whirled around to continue scolding the cat-girl face-to-face, a worried soldier ran into the hallway where the trio was standing.

"Y-your majesty," the soldier said bowing deeply, "Lord Kirei, Miss Merle." Another bow. "The spies sent to Goshem have returned with bad news," the soldier said this shakily. It was clear that he had been one of the spies. "The army of Goshem, they have amassed tens of thousands of guymelefs, and their direction appears to be Fanelia."

"Why..." said Van in a dangerous tone, "and where are the other 3 I sent with you, soldier."

"Majesty... we were caught amidst the Goshemin soldiers. I was the only one to escape. I bring you this information with the hope that we can protect ourselves against them, and in the memory of my comrades."

"Very well. You are dismissed. And I thank you." With a nod at the soldier, Van swept around to walk to the military room, only allowing Kirei to accompany him.

"Well Van, what are you going to do? We have only one thousand guymelefs, and a few thousand foot-soldiers. We are not prepared for this Cousin. What shall I tell the melef unit?" Kirei looked at Van seriously, seeing fire burn deep in the king's eyes. Kirei was commander-in-cheif of the Fanelian melef unit, his guymelef second only to the Escaflowne in strength.

"YOU are to take command of the foot-soldiers as well. It is not safe to have the old general leading them."

"But what did he say?" Kirei was shocked at his cousin's demand. "He's not the type who would give up a post like that so easily..."

"He agreed. He knows he's getting old. Consider yourself promoted. And Kirei, make sure to evacuate the capital into the mountainous valley of Adon, shielding them with the guymelef unit and the soldiers. Bring the nobles, and Council as well."

"We're not going to fight? Van, you MUST protect this country," Kirei yelled into his cousin's face. "You are king now."

"I AM PROTECTING THIS COUNTRY," answered Van heatedly. "I will NOT allow my people to be killed again."

"Very well. I'll inform the civilians, nobles, and all else who dwell in the castle." Kirei turned to leave, but Van beat him to the door. "Van, where are you going? It's dangerous, remember what that spy said..."

"For a ride. And he said NOTHING about them coming tonight. Start evacuating at once Kirei. I will be back in a few hours. Right now, I need some time to think." Van said this coldly. "_Alone._" He stressed, when he saw Kirei about to say he should come as well. There was something that Van had to think of alone.

* * *

_Yukari's right. I did love him. But I was right too. There's now way I can see him again, no matter how much I wish..._ With a loud sigh, Hitomi shifted on the bench, her trusty messenger bag still beside her, and looked up through the canopy of trees to see the sky. _I love him... Van. I wonder if he remembers me._ Rumaging through her bag, she bypassed what pretty mcuh could've passed for a carry-on. There was pajamas, two changes of clothes, undergarments, some pictures of Yukari, Amano, and her family, the first aid kit, a watch (hers) and a toiletry kit. Hitomi had planned on sleeping/staying at the residence after her shift, but since it turned out they no longer needed her tonight, she decided to sit in the park and just think for a few hours. Still rumaging through the bag, she held them up triumphantly when she found them.

The Tarot cards.

They had told her about love before, so why not now? She lay out the cards, and, seeing the answer turned to the sky again. Suddenly the area around her lit up as a brilliant meteor streaked through the sky.

_If you wish upon a star..._ Hitomi thought. _Just one wish. Just one._

"I wish that I could see him again! I wish to see VAN!" Hitomi screamed this into the night sky, not caring if anyone heard. And as if the world was lit like a candle, Hitomi was engulfed in the light from the star.

* * *

_I just want to see Hitomi. Just once. God, couldn't you grant me that? I shouldn't have let her go... And now what? There's no one here_. Taking out a small glowing object from around his neck, he slipped the necklace off, looking at it sadly. _She gave this to me. For protection._

As on earth, and now on Gaea, Van, still on his horse, turned his face to up the stars - and to the Mystic Moon. The very same star that Hitomi had wished on streaked past Gaea.

_If you wish hard enough, they'll come true..._ Van could hear Hitomi's words in his mind. Maybe they were were true. _One wish. That's all I ask._

"I want to be with her! I want to see Hitomi! Please, let me see her!" Van cried this out. And suddenly a beam of light, THAT light came down only a few metres away. And dimly, amid the brightness, he saw a woman's shape...

* * *

**To my readers, and visitors (that is, if I have any!)**

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Don't know yet? I'm posting this at my webpage, and at **[**Fanfiction.net**][1]**, so if you want to find it there search under authors for ****angelic1090**** the next chapter will be up in a few days (I finally have all the details outlined!). Oh, and here is a description of Kirei, my first original character ever!**

**Name: Kirei Avan de Fanel**

**Age: 23 years old**

**Birthday: Silver, 1st Moon**

**Relation: Son of the brother of Goau's father (sounds confusing, doesn't it). Parents are deceased, thus was sent away before and during the great war. Cousin of Van, and leader of the guymelef and foot units of the Fanelian army.**

**Appearance: Golden brown hair in a Folken-style haircut (but without the longer locks at the back), blue eyes, about 6'0" and very... guyish?? If I ever figure out how I want him to look I'll draw a picture.**

**Personality: Generally very understanding, but can be aggressive and will never give up.**

**Other: you'll see....**

**Anyway, there's Kirei (pronouced Kee-ray) in a small nutshell. Be back soon!**

_**Angelic1090  
02/09/2001  
I'm also known as sapphire09**_

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net



	2. Reunion With the One I Love

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Eternal Peace**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Eternal Peace**

After wishing on a star, Hitomi is once again engulfed in light and taken away from Earth. Meanwhile, on Gaea, Van is notified by Kirei that the country of Goshem is about to attack Fanelia, and thus orders Kirei to evacuate Fanelia. But when Van goes for a ride, he too makes a wish and sees a pillar of light...

* * *

_Hitomi... is that you?_ Shaking the daze of the blindness that came when the pillar of light came down, Van quickly urged his horse to a gallop stopping where the pillar of light had hit. He had sworn he had seen a woman in the light. It was pitch black when the light finally cleared. Van stepped off his horse.

_It's a woman... but I can't see her face._ Taking a match out of one of the pouches of the saddle, he lit it up and held it carefully above the woman's face. Then he gasped. Managing to blow out the match with that action.

"Hitomi! Hitomi, it's really you." Van whispered this excitedly as he shook her awake. "Hitomi!"

"Van?" asked Hitomi sleepily, "Is that you? Why are you in Tokyo?"

"Hitomi!" said Van more urgently. He shook her shoulders. "I don't know what a 'Tokyo' is, but you're not there. We're not there. We're on Gaea, Hitomi. Hitomi!"

Suddenly it was like a flash of understanding hit Hitomi. She sat up quickly, making Van move back in surprise. "Gaea?" Hitomi's voice was questioning. And at last, with that word, she opened her eyes. "Van? It is you!" Opening her eyes, and allowing them to get used to the darkness, she looked at the young king's face in wonder. "My wish... it came true. I'm really here!"

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Van, happy that it was she, and that she had recognized him, now sounded puzzled. "What brought you back?"

"My wish... and that reading. The Tarot cards!" suddenly alarmed, Hitomi looked beside her, and relieved, found her bag. "Van... I don't know what my purpose here is now, but... I wanted to see you."

"Hitomi..." slightly dumbfounded Van looked at her, and even in the blackness, could see that her eyes were filled with tears. _She missed me..._ he thought. Voicing the thought, though it was for him, he said, stepping towards her, "I wanted to see you too..."

Then they stood looking at each other, until when of them moved, and suddenly they were in an embrace.

* * *

"Kirei, _where_ are we going?" Merle's annoyed voice said this into the commander's ear as he pulled her to one of the leviships that were currently evacuating Fanelia's capital. "And _where_ is Lord Van?"

"Merle, we are going to the Adon valley, and Van went for a ride." Kirei managed to answer her patiently as they FINALLY arrived at the leviship. "And _you_, dear cat-woman, are going for your safety and because Fanelia will be attacked by Goshem."

"Attacked! Does anyone else -" Merle's LOUD question was cut off abruptly as Kirei slapped at hand over her mouth, giving her a warning look. "Know?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes. This is why we're evacuating. Van has given the orders, and already we have evacuated half the civilians?" Kirei, relieved that he could stop dragging Merle along, said this matter-of-factly. "Once the people are safe, we can protect the castle."

"Let me stay, then! What will Lord Van do without-" Merle was quieted again but Kirei's warning look. Again. Sighing, she continued speaking, "Kirei, I'm not _that_ much of a nuisance."

"Fine," said Kirei, disdaining to fight with the very stubborn cat any longer. "Fine. When Van gets back, and _if_ he says you can stay, you won't have to go to Adon."

"Thank you Lord Kirei!" hugging the startled commander, Merle ran off to her room.

* * *

_Capital of Goshem_

"Have the troops started moving?" said a cynical voice, worn with both age and war.

"Yes General. They are headed to the land of the dragons as we speak."

"Very good. Perhaps Fanelia will give us a better fight this time, no?" Goshem's leader was addressed as General, despite the fact, that ultimately, he was the Emporer of Goshem. The ruler was a warrior at heart, and wanted to be addressed as one.

"It is doubtful, General. They have had only a few years to rebuild."

"No matter. We need this victory. At any cost. You are dismissed, soldier."

"Yes, General." The soldier left as his ruler's cruel laughter pealed behind him.

* * *

_She's with me again. Hitomi's actually here... with me._ Van had headed back to the castle, Hitomi behind him on the horse, leaning against him sleepily. She had told him to wake her up when they got to whereever they were heading. After an hour, Van caught view of the castle.

"Hitomi," his baritone voice said, "we're here. Hitomi?" Bringing the horse to a stop, and looking behind him at the girl, he found she was asleep. "Oh well. We'll find somewhere for you to sleep."

Putting the horse in the stable, and then carrying Hitomi, Van walked over to where her could see a convoy of leviships being loaded with people._ Good,_ Van thought in satisfaction, _Kirei has already started the evacuation_. Sensing something, or rather, someone coming from behind him, and remember Kirei's comment about timing, Van stepped aside quickly, and watched as amusement as he watched Merle skid to a stop in front of him.

"Lord VAN!" Merle said happily, "You're back! Where did you go?" Merle had yet to notice the bundle of girl in Van's arms.

Somewhat distracted, and realizing the hidden question, Van answered absentmindedly, "Merle I went for a ride. And _no_, you may not stay with the soldiers and I."

"But Lord Van-" Merle sounded indignant, "Hmph! Fine." She whirled around and stormed off. Deep down, she knew it was for her own protection. But still! He could at least have humoured her.

* * *

Kirei let out a sigh when he saw Merle storm onto the last convoy. Without even a question, he had his answer when he saw Merle's eyes blaze in anger. Van had said no. Turning around, he gestured to the soldiers in the convoy to leave. All of the people were on the leviships, waiting to be taken to the safety of Adon Valley. With at least this job finished, Kirei could now begin looking for his headstrong cousin. And right before he turned around...

"Commander Kirei, Sir! There are guymelefs approaching from all sides. We're surrounded!" the soldier's voice was filled with panic, and this made Kirei worry. He thought they had had more time!

"Bring out the melef unit!" Kirei's voice screamed as the guymelefs were enerted by their pilots. "Keep them from attacking the convoy until they are out of range." The soldier that had brought the news nodded at him shakily.

Now, to enter his own guymelef, and find Van.

* * *

Hitomi woke up when she left the large tremor rip through the ground. She asked Van in an alarmed voice, "What's happening, Van?"

"Hitomi. Good, you're awake. Curse it all, they attacked sooner than I thought they would."

"Who are 'they'?"

"It doesn't matter right now, Hitomi, I'll explain later. We have to find Escaflowne, do you understand?"

"Yes Van. Put me down. I can run." Hitomi's voice hardened with the realization that this could be the beginning of another war. That this could _be_ a war.

With a nod, they both started running, Van to where Escaflowne was kept, and Hitomi right behind him.

* * *

_On the Battlefield_

"Do you see it?" a cruel voice, though younger than the General's, emanated from a black guymelef that was easily destroying the Fanelia.

"No, Lord Rallin. There is no sign of the 'key' anywhere."

"Blast it. Maybe the General was wrong about this! At any rate, we can at least destroy this pathetic excuse for a country." With a disturbing laugh, the black guymelef began attacking the Fanelian troops again in force

* * *

Kirei was desperatley trying to get through the many enemy guymelefs to find Van and the Escaflowne as FAST as possible. Although he was a good fighter, even Kirei himself had weaknesses.

_Curses. There are just too many of them! And why are they attacking now - _Kirei's train of thought was broken as he swung to place his melef's sword deep in the energiste hold of an enemy's._ But I'm almost at the hangar. Just a bit further_.

* * *

Merle watched in horror out of the window of the leviship she was on. They had only just left Fanelia an hour ago... with her steaming mad. But Fanelia was in flames, and she could hear the sobs of the people around her... _Lord Van,_ thought Merle, _I hope you're safe_.

* * *

They had finally reached Escaflowne. Van activated the energiste, and pulled into its dragon-form. He held out a hand to help Hitomi up.

"Are you ready?" Van asked, once Hitomi was behind him. "The take-off may be a little dangerous." Remembering something, Van paused to take of the pendant. "This is yours," he said, turning it around and placing it around Hitomi's neck.

"Van... I gave it you - for protection." Hitomi reached up to touch the necklace in wonder.

"I was only borrowing it. Hold on tight Hitomi, here we go..."

"Cousin!" Kirei's voice yelled from his guymelef, which was golden with black detailing. "We must leave here! There is no way to defeat Goshem at this time! There are too many, Van!"

"Kirei," Van muttered. "As much as I hate too, we must flee. Let us go!" Van yelled this last part out as he brought Escaflowne out of the hangar and into the air. Kirei too, changed his guymelef into the shape of a bird and rose into the air. As they took off, Van released Escaflowne's sword, and ran through a guymelef as they began to fly, noting silently that there was a group of guymelefs in the fray that seemed to be destroying most of Fanelia. He noted their colour.

"Van," whispered Hitomi into his ear, "we must go, or you'll get hurt." Van focused his attention on escaping again. He _would_ avenge Fanelia.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**So this is the second chapter! Is this going too fast? I wanted to start the war already, and not drag out a whole lot... This isn't the best chapter I know. But I REALLY wanted get the ball rolling, and this seemed the best way to do it. I don't really enjoy writing war-stories. But it DID seem necessary.**

**Yes this series WILL have more romantic parts in it. Don't worry! But a war is hardly romantic. Oh, and about Merle. Don't worry! She'll be back soon. I have a purpose for her, and a reason for Van, Hitomi, and Kirei to meet up with her later.**

**So what do you think? I REALLY appreciate people reviewing, and if you're looking at this on my website, **[**dragon*wings**][1]** you can email reviews to me @ **[**sapphire09@angelfire.com**][2]** Otherwise, just review on Fanfiction.net!**

**Happy Reading, and the third chapter is coming,**

**_Angelic1090_**   
**_02/10/01_**   
**_Also known as sapphire09_**

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/sapphire09/esca/index.html
   [2]: mailto:sapphire09@angelfire.com



	3. Destiny and Ambition

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

The army of Goshem attacks Fanelia just as Van returns from his ride. Evacuating the civilians in time, the only loss in the beginning of this war has been Fanelia's land, and Van's sense of security with the rebuilt country.

* * *

They had been flying for hours now. Without a single word, Van and Hitomi and Kirei had been flying steadilyin one direction, never really knowing where they were headed. Hitomi had long since fallen asleep, still hugging against Van, her bag still around her shoulders.

_It's getting late, and the lady that Van has with him is already asleep. Maybe I should say something._ Kirei debated asking his cousin to stop. He decided he was going to. After all, Kirei himself felt like closing his eyes too. "Van? Perhaps we should stop. The lady with you is already asleep."

"What?" Van looked over at his cousin on the other guymelef. "What is it you want Kirei?"

"I think we should stop. We are far from Fanelia now, and," said Kirei, gesturing to Hitomi, who was still asleep, "it looks as if your companion is tired."

Van looked with a flash of affection at Hitomi asleep behind him. He nodded at Kirei, then brought Escaflowne down for a landing, in a obscure clearing. Setting Hitomi down, and placing that bag she had under her head for a pillow, he looked at Kirei.

"We need to talk," Van said quietly.

* * *

_Where am I? _thought Hitomi. _This doesn't LOOK like Fanelia. But did we stay in Fanelia? I remember... oh no. It's, it's another war._

_"Van? Van? Where are you? Where am I?" Hitomi's voice echoed strangely in the silence around her. "Is anyone here?"_

_Getting no answer, Hitomi stopped to look around her. It looked like... the Mystic Valley. Where the Atlanteans were. But if she was here... did that mean?_

_"Am I dead?" she whispered, not really expecting an answer._

_"No Hitomi." a soft voice answered her, causing Hitomi to look around in confusion. "You're not dead at all." The source of the voice came from a lady with long dark hair. She looked so familiar..._

_"You're Van's mother! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Hitomi, suddenly thirsting for the knowledge of WHY, asked urgently._

_"Patience Hitomi, you'll know soon enough."_

* * *

"So... Fanelia was evacuated, and the only causualties..." Van's voice was sombre as he talked to Kirei. He couldn't help but brood that again, _again_, Fanelia had been destroyed, and he had been helpless to let anything but happen.

"The soldiers, cousin. I told them to, to leave but they wanted to protect their homeland." Kirei's voice was equally quiet as he answered. "But at least half of the guymelef and foot forces are alright. I sent them with the convoys."

"We will avenge those who have died when we can rebuilt and return to Fanelia, Kirei."

"But, Van, then what are we to do now?"

* * *

_"Keys... that's what I'm here for? But why would Gaea need keys?" Hitomi's voice was puzzled._

_"The keys that you were sent here to find, and use, are NOT just keys, Hitomi. They control the fate of Gaea, depending on how they are used."_

_"What are they?"_

_"They keys," said Varie, "there are three of them. Gold, Silver, and Jewel. They each control an aspect of Gaea. Gold, for serenity; Silver for prosperity; and Jewel for peace. They are all over Gaea. Used the right way, Gaea will have eternal prosperity and peace until the next time immemorial."_

_"That's wonderful!" said Hitomi, "Why would anyone want anything but?"_

_"It's hard to think that they would," said Varie, smiling sadly, "but just like Zaibach 5 years ago, the threat this time around wants to change fate... they want wars."_

_"Then... what must I do?"_

* * *

"Find the Allies? That means, we have to fly to Asturia and Freid."

"We have to Kirei, there is no other way."

"If it must be so," said Kirei slowly, "Then answer me another question. Who is the lady you have with you?" Again, Kirei gestured towards Hitomi, who was still dreaming.

"She is... do you remember when you heard that I and the others had defeated Zaibach?" Van's voice had gotten reminiscent.

"Yes cousin. It was then that I revealed myself to help you with Fanelia."

"Do you remember the tale of the girl from the Mystic Moon?"

"I thought it was just a tale," said Kirei, "are you saying?"

"It wasn't. That is she. Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Amazing..." said Kirei thoughtfully, "tell me about her."

* * *

_"Van has given you the pendant?" asked his mother, looking at Hitomi mournfully._

_"Yes... he gave it to me before we escaped the battle." Hitomi answered Varie, while pulling the pendant out from behind her shirt. "Why?"_

_"I can't tell you where the keys are exactly. I can tell you where they were from and how they were made. But nothing else. You will have to ask the pendant and your Cards where to find them."_

_"Varie, if you know WHY they were created, what was it for? And by whom?" Hitomi's voice was again questioning._

_"The Atlanteans and the Draconians, both had the power to change Fate. While the Atlanteans made the Alteration machine and were thus destroyed by it, the Draconians created the keys and the gate."_

_"Gate? Keys? What do you mean?"_

_"The keys, all three, were made so that normal Gaeans could control fate ONLY if they obtained all three and either chose to open the Gate for peace or for evil."_

_"If that's true, why does Gaea need me?"_

_"There were only two people as time wore on who could use the keys. Despite their precaution, the Keepers spilt apart and one was to find the keys for evil, while the others were for good."_

_"Keepers? You mean that I'm..." Hitomi's tone was of disbelief_

_"Yes. You are the Keeper of Light Hitomi, that is your mission. You must find the keys. My son and his cousin shall help you."_

_Varie began to fade away, as the dream began to crumble, Hitomi cried out after her... "WAIT!!"_

* * *

Hitomi woke up with a start. Her breathing was heavy, and she was staring up at a canopy of trees. "That dream..." Hitomi whispered, "I know what I have to do here now."

She looked around her, and saw the Escaflowne with the light from the fire. Shaking her head to clear the drowsiness out, she called out softly, "Van?"

Although he had been paying attention to Kirei, as soon as he heard _her_ soft voice, his attention was instantly transferred to the lithe girl who had stood up and walked towards him. "Hitomi... you're awake."

Kirei's attention went to the girl as well. Well, maybe not a girl. She looked to be the same age as Van, with shoulder length honey-brown hair, emerald eyes, and an average height. In fact, when Kirei saw his cousin stand to meet her, she was just at his chin... and Van was at least 6'0".

Kirei stood as well. "May I ask who this lady is," said Kirei politely, bowing to Hitomi, causing her to blush.

Hitomi was surprised. In her dream, Van's mother had said... "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, and I hail from the Mystic Moon. You must be Van's cousin."

Van was taken aback. How in the world had Hitomi... "Hitomi, just exactly what were you dreaming about?"

"Van," she said, "my purpose. I met your mother... she told me what I was to do."

"My mother," said Van, "what did she say?"

And then late into the night Hitomi explained. About the keys, what they had to do, how to find them... And who she was, at least to Kirei.

* * *

It was morning when they finally stopped talking. Kirei was amazed about Hitomi, and about their new mission. Mission. _Hmm, _thought Kirei, _this could prove to be interesting_.

"Van, Kirei, will you help? To find the keys I mean. I don't know my way and..." Hitomi's voice was quiet.

"I will _always_ help you Hitomi," said Van, hugging her, "so what do we have to do to find the first key?"

Kirei note with interest that Van and, this Hitomi seemed to have some sort of affection for each other. In fact, they were still embracing, Kirei noted, and just looking into each other's eyes. "Ahem..." said Kirei, causing the couple to jump apart, "so what do we have to do?"

"A reading," said Hitomi, "a reading."

* * *

**Hello Everyone!!**

**Yay! I managed to squeeze in a SMALL Van&Hitomi moment into the beginning of this. I'm sorry to say this, but until the first "key" is found, or I figure out how Kirei will give them a little privacy, this isn't going to be PURE romance for a chapter or so. Not that it's going to be a TOTAL romance in any case...**

**Anyway, what do you think? I'm writing this fiction pretty fast (3 episodes in two days!!) for me I think, and episode four is coming soon... as a teaser, you can check the name of it at my website. Please read and review as always, and I hope you enjoyed this! (I'm not very good at not having my own characters.) Oh yeah. Remember, readers, I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I'm just borrowing them!**

**Chapter Four is coming,**

**_Angelic1090  
02-11-2001  
AKA Sapphire09_**


	4. Silver Prophecy

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Hitomi finally learns the reason of her being on Gaea, just as Van, Kirei, and herself escape the once again war-torn Fanelia. Now that she knows what she must do, she tells what she has dreamed to Van and Kirei.  
_Author's note: The silver key represents proseperity now, rather then health_

* * *

Kirei looked at the king and his lady as they flew off to... well somewhere. He wasn't quite sure where _he_ at least was, but it was clear that, well, his cousin at least had a sense of direction, just as his companion had a sense of destination.

_I may have recieved the good timing, _thought Kirei ruefully, _but Van has both the direction, and the lady_. Kirei again looked over at the pair, whom were now talking earnestly, their words lost in the wind so that no one could hear. Kirei was lost in thought when he heard Van's voice echo loudly, close to him.

"Kirei! Kirei! I SAID, we're here!" Gesturing one last time, and saying what _looked_ to Kirei like 'Hold on tight,' to Hitomi, before Escaflowne arrowed towards the ground, landing safely just as it looked like it was about to fall. Sighing inwardly, Kirei brought his guymelef, the _Ikari_ down to land next to Van's. Shaking the loose tendrils of hair out of his face, Kirei stepped down from his melef's chamber, and looked questioningly at Van and Hitomi.

* * *

It was too quiet when they arrived, and _that_ itself made Hitomi restless. Likewise, her restlessness seemed to manifest itself to Van, who moved closer to her and squeezed her had reasuringly.

"Cousin, Lady, are you SURE this is the spot?" Kirei's voice was questioning as he said the words. "It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"I'm positive. This is where the cards said it was. But why isn't anyone else here?" Hitomi's voice faded off as she looked around her. They were in Fanelia, she knew that. When she had shown Van that image... he said he remembered it. And then Hitomi remembered how she had shown him...

* * *

_:: Flashback ::_

_"I just wish I could __show__ you," said Hitomi frustrated, "then you would know where we need to go to find the key!"_

_To Van, Hitomi was clearly frustrated. She couldn't DESCRIBE the place... it was something you just had to see. And he knew that. But maybe, just maybe, Van thought, she CAN show it to me._

_"Maybe you can Hitomi," Van said, voicing his thought, "we could see what the other could before... so why not now?"_

_"But we weren't even sure how that..." Hitomi's voice was quiet as her mind drifted back to when Van had brought her back from Earth, she remembered Folken telling her... 'You're the most important person in the world to him, Hitomi...'_

_"You know why it happened Hitomi, don't dare tell me that you don't know." Van's voice had a hint of anger in it as he grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes... and just now they were a blazing inferno of memory, passion, and sheer... Hitomi couldn't identify that._

_"I guess..." said Hitomi softly, "I know. But Van... is it the same for you? The same as five years ago?" Now Hitomi had once __again__ averted her blue-green eyes from looking into Van's._

_"Hitomi," Van whispered, then he gently held her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes. "I know I never got to say it then, but... it is the same. I did love you then, and..." he paused, "I love you now."_

_Hitomi's eyes were filled with tears as she blinked at him. "Van," she whispered, her voice so soft that only someone as close as him could hear her, "I-I love you too."_

_For a long time they just looked at each other, not saying a word, blazing ruby meeting a peaceful emerald. They knew each other so well..._

_No matter how long they had been apart..._

_:: End flashback ::_

* * *

"Excuse me, Lady?" Kirei's voice shook her out of her dream. "Is there anything for us to find here?" Despite the fact that Kirei's loyalty to his cousin and his cousin's acquaintances, Kirei could not help but wonder if he, AND his cousin really should believe in this 'key' idea that the woman from the Mystic Moon had explained. But still, IF it was true, it would bring Gaea to lifetimes of peace... and no matter how insane the idea seemed to Kirei, if it would help Fanelia... he _would_ believe.

"Yes Kirei," Hitomi said firmly, "I _know_ it's here. If I only knew how to uncover it..." just as Hitomi said this a large blast rocked the land they were on.

* * *

"Looks like we round the Keeper and her key, boys." A cruel voice rang out in the clearing, causing Van and Kirei to quickly enter their melefs and Van to tell Hitomi to hide as he pushed her into the cover of the trees. And just as the fight begun, Van and Kirei in the _Escaflowne_ and the _Ikari_, it hit Hitomi why this place looked so familiar.

It was where Van's parents had met and fallen in love. _Now_, thought Hitomi,_ I know how to identify the key._ It had come to her in a blinding flash. The only problem was... how was she going to make it past the battle? If they knew who she was and why she was here.... she would have to hurry to take it before _they_ did.

She just had to have faith...

* * *

_There were too many of them!_ Van thought, as he brought Escaflowne's sword slashing down into one of the melefs. They reminded him so much of the Alsedies, but these melefs, though they had the power, did not have the stealth. They did not need it. _They have skill..._ Van thought as he brought up the sword to cut another melef down.

* * *

Hitomi saw her chance. It would only last a few minutes, but she prayed to God it would be long enough for her to get the key. As she shouldered her bag, and readied herself for the sprint of a lifetime, she looked at where she saw the key... it was a statue to testimone the love of Goau and Varie Fanel. _The first key of prosperity_... thought Hitomi, as she saw the statue. With a look at Van and Escaflowne for reasurrance, Hitomi launched off and was running straight to the key.

* * *

"Joalm, Venti, get the girl! The Keeper is going after the key and if she reaches it you two will be _danger_. Understand?" the cruel voice that came from the black melef said this cruelly. This made Van start in alarm. Hitomi...??

As per their orders, they dutifully went after the girl. _Nothing_ would make them fail as soldiers. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he turned Escaflowne in horror to see Hitomi sprinting for her life towards... Van saw it in a flash. The key. She had to get the key. And he would let nothing harm her. _I'm not about to lose her again,_ thought Van, _not after being parted for so long._ Slashing down the last melef fighting him - not the black one, Van pulled Escaflowne into the dragon-form and raced after the two melefs seeking Hitomi. If he could help it, Hitomi would not get hurt.

* * *

Kirei was breathing heavy. And now only the black melef was left. The others had either already been deactivated or had fled. _Smart of them_, thought Kirei,_ they're not going to die today._ He swung to meet the black melef. Somehow, though he knew it couldn't possibly be true, the voice that emanated from the melf seemed so familiar. So familiar...

"So we meet again Kirei," said the voice. "It's been 6 years...."

"Who are you?" yelled Kirei, "And how do you know me?"

The black guymelef drew its sword out. "You don't remember? It's too bad then,"

"What's too bad?" Kirei had too, brought the Ikari's sword out.

"That you don't remember. I was your best friend once upon a time...."

And it came to Kirei in a flash. "Rallin..."

* * *

Dimly, Hitomi was aware that there were two guymelefs following her to destroy her, and that Van was following them. Also, that Kirei had started to fight the black guymelef, the leader, and that Kirei _knew_ him. But Hitomi wasn't even going to start thinking about that. She didn't have the time.

_Just a few more strides..._ thought Hitomi as she neared the key. _Just a few more_. She had just reached the key when a blast rocked the ground beneath her. The melefs had started firing. But she had to have faith. She believed in Van, and in their love, and knew that he would protect her.

And just as Hitomi grabbed the key, _finally_, the melef that was NOT fighting Van swung and tried to fire. But no one would know if they had succeeded because when the Keeper grabbed the key the whole world was suddenly engulfed in light.

* * *

**Gomen ne Everyone!**

**It's been forever! I was stuck with how I was going to write chapter four (I knew what was going to happen), but it came to me in a dream... literally! Anyways, YAY! I squeezed in a hopefully-alright Van-Hitomi scene! Yay for the romance!! Oh, and yes I know it was SUPPOSED to be a flashback with Hitomi showing Van the image, and it IS. He can see what she can through their love and understanding of and for each other.... Understand?**

**I hope you liked this chapter! It's not the absolute perfect thing ever, but it's not horrible... is it? Gah, I hope not. Remember, if you're reading this on **[**dragon*wings**][1]**, email reviews to me @ **[**sapphire09@angelfire.com**][2]**. If you're on **[**FanFiction.net**][3]**, just fill out the review form! I'm going to keep writing this anyway, but the more reviews I get... the faster I write. You get the idea...**

**Chapter Five should be coming soon, and as a preview, and a premise, our trio will FINALLY meet up with someone they know. Oh yeah. Did you notice that I introduced the enemy! Yay! I can't figure out what I'm going to call the whole of them, but they're my version of the series' dragonslayers. And I'm going to start practicing drawing Escaflowne characters, so maybe a gallery of my fan-art for the story will be up. MAYBE. I'm not really one for drawing.**

**So Goodbye, Review (PLEASE????), and Good Will,**

**_Angelic1090  
02-16-2001  
Happy Belated Valentine's!_**

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/sapphire09/esca/index.html
   [2]: mailto:sapphire09@angelfire.com
   [3]: http://www/fanfiction.net/



	5. Reunion with Those I Trust

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

As Hitomi reveals her purpose on Gaea, and what she must find to Van and Kirei, the enemy has finally decided to make an appearance, just when Hitomi and the others find the first key - prosperity. But it seems that this enemy is not completely unknown... at least not to Kirei...

* * *

Van looked frantically around himself for Hitomi once the blast of light had disappeared. In fact, he was so caught up in looking that it was a few moments before he noticed that the enemy had disappeared. There was something strange about this all. But Van couldn't waste time on that... he had to find her.

Landing Escaflowne, he jumped down, sword drawn, and began to walk quickly to the spot where Hitomi had been before the blast. He called out cautiously, "Hitomi??"

"I'm here Van," a soft voice answered, "please don't worry. I'm fine."

"Hitomi!" Van sighed in relief. "You're alright. What happened?" Hitomi had stepped up so she was facing him.

"That light... it came when I grabbed the key."

"You mean... what my mother told you, what you told me, it was true? It is true?" Van's voice, was, in rarity, full of surprise and shock.

"I guess so..." said Hitomi, looking at her closed hand thoughtfully, before opening it and giving her palm to Van, "see Van? It's a-"

"The silver key..." Van breathed.

* * *

_In Asturia_

Millerna and Dryden had remarried two years after the end of the Great War, when Millerna realized that she truly did care for Dryden, and he too, also cared for her. They had now been married for three years, and had succeeded the throne of Asturia, thus naming them King and Queen. Together, Millerna and Dryden have brought Asturia into a stronghold economically and militaristically in Gaea. Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli, was appointed as a chief commander of the Asturian army, as seen fit by their Majesties. His sister, Celena Schezar, accompanies him.

"So, Goshem has sent the declaration of war?" Dryden's voice was low, and solemn as he talked to Allen, and the other commanders.

"Yes your Majesty." said Allen, "it arrived yesterday, and since then we have been preparing the units for defense purposes."

"We should attack them first!" yelled an officer, "Or we will meet our destruction by the hands of the Goshemin soldiers!"

"We will not attack them," said Dryden dangerously, "until such time as they have formally made the first attack. Meanwhile, you will prepare the armies for _defensive_ purposes for now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," answered the officers in the war room. Then they exited. All except for Allen.

"You _must_ be thinking about more than that, lord Dryden, since when it comes to battles you are usually quite adamant in the fact that you are against them." Allen's wry voice stated matter-of-factly.

"I am, Schezar, but until I see fit to reveal my thoughts, it is of no consequence to you."

Just then, a messenger ran into the room. Allen recognized him as one of the ambassadors sent to Fanelia as part of the invitation to the Alliance meeting in Palas, but why...

"Commander," said the soldier, nodding to Allen, "your Majesty," he said, bowing to the King, "I bring horrendous news from the Fanelian borders. Goshem has attacked the country of Fanelia, without any warning, and has rendered the country in ruins. There is nothing left."

Dryden's face became very still. "Were there many causalties?"

"Only the soldiers that King Van, and Lord Kirei could not convince to escape with the evacuation convoys." The soldier paused. "His Highness and lord Kirei had suspected something, so as soon as they had heard the rumors, the evacuation of Fanelia was ordered."

Dryden grinned wryly in his mind. He couldn't help but see in his mind the young King of Fanelia - the youngest EVER - ordering the evacuation. "Where are the Fanelian people?"

"In Adon, Majesty. It is a valley in northern Fanelia, surrounded by mountains."

"The King?" this was Allen, looking at the soldier grimly.

"From what I have heard..." said the soldier unsurely, "his Highness of Fanelia escaped on the _Ispano_ guymelef, as did his cousin lord Kirei, on his guymelef, the _Ikari_."

"Was there anyone else with them?" said Allen, thinking of Merle. "A cat-woman perhaps?"

Dryden allowed himself a SMALL outer smile. "Yes, Van's best friend, the cat-woman. Was she also with them?"

"No. There WAS a lady with them, from what I saw when they flew away. At least from what I thought was them. But the lady, she did not appear to be from here..."

Not from here? But that would only mean that...

"Thank you. You are dismissed," said Allen to the soldier.

The soldier bowed to the King and his commander as he left the room.

* * *

Hitomi was leaning against a tree as Van checked her over. She had explained that all that had happened was her getting knocked down from the blast, but his worry still made it clear to her that he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Really Van, I'm _fine_," said Hitomi, stressing the word fine. "Now let me check over you. You must've been hurt more than I have."

Looking at her indignantly, he was going to say no until he saw the determinated look in her eyes. He sighed. "All right Hitomi. Check over _Kirei_, first, and then I'll let you check over myself."

"Hmph," she answered, "you just want to make sure I know what I'm doing."

"I'm only trusting you to treat my cousin," said Van innocently, "what could be wrong with that?"

"That your cousin thinks he, himself is fine Van?" Kirei, having recovered from the earlier... shock... said this. "But for _your_ sake, I'll let Lady Hitomi check me over."

"Thank you!" said Hitomi. She looked at him quizically. "You're not _that_ fine. You... it looks like you got sprained somewhere?"

"How did you..." said Kirei openmouthed. He had planned on fixing that himself. But... the lady only _looked_ at him. "How did you know?"

"You're holding your wrist," said Hitomi laughing, "and anyway, I'm a doctor on earth. I get paid to noticed these things."

"What's a doctor, Hitomi?"

"It's... a healer Van."

Hitomi, looking at Kirei's sprained wrist, then appeared to be thinking. _Do I have anything that could..._ "Yes!"

"Huh!" exclaimed Van and Kirei simultaneously.

"Just a minute," Hitomi ran to her bag, pulled out the first aid kit, pulled the Ace bandage out of that and... wrapped Kirei's wrist so it wouldn't hurt when he tried moving it.

"Um," said Hitomi looking at their faces, "so where are we going now?"

* * *

_In Asturia_

Allen and his comrades (i.e. Gaddis and company) had just finished prepping the Crusade to search for Van and Kirei... and whom everyone suspected was Hitomi, IF it wasn't Merle. They couldn't be sure.

_But... if it IS Hitomi than?_ Allen debated this over in his mind. She HAD cared for him the first time on Gaea... but what now? What would happen if it _was_ really the girl from the Mystic Moon. If it... if it was really Hitomi? They would find out soon.

* * *

Hitomi 'looked' around with the pendant, trying to sense a direction. For another key, or a safe place. Something. They'd been flying for hours now,and she hadn't found anything. The only way they were going was north. She turned to Van.

"Where are we going Van?" Hitomi said this quizzacally, leaning against Van again, getting nothing from the pendant.

"Asturia, I think it's in this direction." Van answered.

"Why? What's in Asturia-" suddenly Hitomi looked down... the pendant. It was...

"Hitomi?" Van had felt her stiffen behind him. What had happened? Something had just changed, of that Van was certain. But what would make Hitomi... "Hitomi what is it?" Van asked this concerned.

"The pendant, Van," said Hitomi excitedly, "the direction you've picked! It will lead us to someone."

"So you're fine?" asked Van, taking into account what she had said before.

"Yes! Van we're going to meet up with someone we know!" Hitomi sounded so happy at this, that Van couldn't help but be happy as well. But amidst all the happiness, there was a sinking feeling.

_If... if we are heading to Asturia, and to someone we know... is it... Allen Schezar? And if it is..._ thought Van, _what am I to do?_

* * *

Kirei looked at his cousin and Hitomi wearily. The appearance of Rallin had drained him of any energy he might have had, and his wrist had been sprained holding of the sharp blade that was the sword of the black guymelef. Rallin's guymelef.

_Rallin..._ thought Kirei, _how could you have gone to Goshem. No, you __weren't__ Fanelian, but I didn't care. No one in my - in our - family cared. We were going to be brothers..._ Kirei shook his head violently. He couldn't think about that. Not now. What was important now was Gaea's fate... and despite how much he WISHED the prophecy of the keys weren't true... it was. He had SEEN the key, he had SEEN the enemy disappear and... he had seen how badly they had wanted it.

Kirei couldn't think about the past now. There was Gaea's future to worry about instead.

* * *

Van finally brought Escaflowne to a stop, in a semi-concealed part of a forest, mainly because Hitomi had said she was tired, Kirei LOOKED like he was about to faint on the nearby Ikari, and he... well Van himself probably could've gone on for hours, but Hitomi had chided him, saying _everyone_ needed a good amount of sleep every knight - even a king who possessed a dragon.

He caught Hitomi as she jumped down from Escaflowne, her bag in tow. He shook his head ruefully. "Hitomi," whispered Van, "do you take that EVERYWHERE on the Mystic Moon too?"

"Hmm? Oh, NO Van. But I have a room to store the stuff that I need there."

"Oh," replied Van, "then why, Hitomi, do you INSIST in bringing it everywhere?"

"Because it's the only thing I have from the Mystic Moon here, and besides, there's USEFUL stuff in it."

"Like what?" Van looked skeptically at Hitomi.'

"Hmph!!" Hitomi bent down to pick up a wooden stick. "Like this!" she exclaimed, lighting the tip of the wood to act as a torch.

"We do have matches on Gaea, Hitomi." Van accepted the torch from her proferred hand. "Now what do you want to do now that we have light?"

"Food!" she answered, smiling at him. "I don't know about you or Kirei, but I'M hungry, and no one's told me how to identify edibles here."

"So you get a lesson," said Van smilingly. Then he turned to Kirei. "Cousin," yelled Van, "we'll be back with something to eat. Don't worry!"

They walked off into the forest, Kirei still at the camp, waiting by the fire, dwelling in his thoughts.

* * *

"Commander!" yelled Reelin [AN, I think that's the name of the watchperson], "There's a camp below us!"

"Goshem?" said Gaddis, still looking ahead.

"No, it's too small. But there are two melefs... and I think one is the Escaflowne."

"Okay, then, Kio, take us in." This was Allen, and, following orders, the Crusade went down.

* * *

They had been walking in companiable silence for a bit now, Hitomi and Van. Sometimes he would pick up a plant, or a nut, or berries, place them in Hitomi's bag, and move on. It took a few more minutes before Hitomi had the courage to speak about what was on her mind.

"Van?" Hitomi's voice sound somewhat timid.

"Yes Hitomi?" Van looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." she paused. "It's just that..."

"That what?"

"It's been bothering me since it happened and..."

"What _is_ it Hitomi?"

"Did you mean it Van?" she whispered this.

"Mean what?"

"When you said... when you said you were in love with me, back when we were looking for the silver key. Did you mean it?"

"Hitomi," Van answered softly, turning to face her. Suddenly she was in his arms, a tight embrace around her slim body. "Yes."

"Oh Van... I-I-I think that, I think I'm in love with you...too." She buried her face into his shoulder, content that they truly DID feel the same about each other.

Van let himself enjoy the embrace for a few moments. But there was something he wished to do... something he _should've_done a long time ago... but he didn't. But he fully intended on doing it now. Placing a gentle hand under Hitomi's chin, he tilted her beautiful face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Hitomi," he whispered, bring his own face closer so it was only millimetres away from hers.

"Van..." her breath hitched just slightly. Being so close like this...

"I do love you." Van smiled as he said this. And then he brought his lips to hers. And then they kissed.

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_It's been AGES since I've written, I know, but I was re-writing this chapter, OVER, and OVER, until... well this is the final draft. I'm sorry this chapter is SOOOO long, but there was lots of stuff to fit it, and there is STILL more, so chapter six should be up soon..._**

**_Anyway, what do you think? I've introduced the Asturian contigent (Dryden, Allen, Millerna, and company), and... well I'll probably bring Chid back as well. *_*. Did you like the romance scene?? I'm at the point where this really IS a romance, but the war is still playing and I STILL don't have a name for the enemy... *sighs*._**

**_Please REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE??? On FFN.Net, I have like, 2000 hits for Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny (or Eternal Peace), but only 21 reviews!! I really want reviews people.._**

**_That's it for now, so have fun reading!! And keep checking back 'cause chapter 6 is alive and well in my head (and soon it'll be on my computer!)._**

**_Read, Review, and LIVE,  
Angelic1090  
02.22.2001  
webmistress of dragon*wings_**


	6. True Intentions

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Van, Hitomi and Kirei recover after finding the first key, while in Asturia, at the same time, King Dryden recieves word that Fanelia has been destroyed - again. He sends Allen and his comrades to look for Van and Kirei, also suspecting that the 'mysterious' woman with them is Hitomi, rather than Merle. At this point in THIS episode, Van and Hitomi are still in the forest.

* * *

_On a Goshemin Leviship_

Rallin stared moodily at the dagger he held in his hand. He had long become fabled in Goshem about his skills with blades, and _this_ dagger he had had for... nearly 10 years now. He seldom thought about when he recieved it - there had been nothing to make him think of it... but now...

_Damn you, Kirei. How was I supposed to know you would be fighting for Fanelia?_ Rallin looked at the dagger after this thought and threw it into the table with a curse. _I owe you nothing. Nothing! I don't deserve to feel like... like I betrayed my country_.

Rallin was still lost in his thoughts, when Woarin, one of his troops, came into the chambers.

"Lord Rallin, sir, we have recieved word from the General that our sector is to commence onto Asturia, for the battle."

Rallin stayed silent for the moment, and when Woarin was about to repeat, he held up a hand. "I understand. We will leave at once."

* * *

Hitomi and Van walked back to the forest after a bit. When they arrived, they found Kirei looking up at a dark sky. _Funny_, thought Van,_ I could see the moons when we left_.

His train of thought was broken when Hitomi asked softly, "Who's coming Kirei?"

"A leviship, Lady. I think it is Asturian." Kirei was still staring in the sky.

"And if it isn't, cousin?" Van too, had turned his eyes to the sky, at the same time moving closer to Hitomi, and wrapping an arm around her waist - a touching scene that didn't miss Kirei's attention.

"If it isn't, Van," said Hitomi softly, "we'll have to cope as best we can. The key is on my necklace - they, whomever they may be, will never take it from me."

"Lady," Kirei said, pausing, "is that wise? We have no defense for you should the vessel not be Asturian."

"I can defend myself."

"Hitomi-"

"Van, after this battle, if it even IS going to be a battle, you can teach me to defend myself. I don't want to be a burden to you, OR Kirei."

"All right Hitomi."

"I'll help too, Lady." Then all three averted their gazes back to the leviship, which was now almost complete in its landing.

* * *

"It is them! I can see the Escaflowne, boss!" Reeden's voice was excited as he looked through the spyglass.

"Kio, how much long until the landing?" Gaddis inquired.

"Right about..." Kio shifted, "now."

With a large WHOOSH, the Crusade landed.

* * *

"Well, well your Highness." Allen's voice was wry. "It is very good to see you again." Allen stepped down from the Crusade, all his men behind him, bowing.

"It's very good to see you again, your Majesty." All except Gaddis said this in unison. Gaddis nodded and bowed along with them. Seeing this, Kirei fought a chuckle. His cousin _detested_ being treated as his position commanded - Van had stated, MANY times, that he was not a monarch. He was a soldier. But it wasn't like he would give up his country because of his disposition.

"Allen Schezar." Van's voice was quiet, and although it didn't seem noticable to anyone but he and Hitomi, his grip tightened. But just a bit.

"Allen..." Hitomi's voice was quiet as she looked at the blonde knight. _He looks - and acts - exactly the same..._ Hitomi thought. _But... I __know__ I love Van_.

"So the rumours were true." Allen smirked. "Welcome back to Gaea - Hitomi."

* * *

Hours later, the group of them were on the Crusade. Hitomi and Van were placed in a room, Kirei beside them. Well, literally speaking, the room with enough room for two was probably meant for Van and Kirei, Hitomi mused as an afterthought, but Kirei preferred his privacy, and Van - well he didn't mind sharing space with Hitomi.

"Are you _sure_ you'll be alright?" Van looked at her worriedly.

"Van, for the third time. YES. I've been left alone on the Mystic Moon dozens of times, and nothing has happened."

"But Hitomi - "

"Go meet with Allen and the others. I'll find something to do, don't worry."

"Hitomi..."

"Van," Hitomi said, smiling, "I'll be fine." She walked up to him, and kissed him lightly, much to his surprise. "I know you'll be back."

"All right." With a last glance at the girl he loved, Van left the room to discuss - war.

* * *

"So Goshem has declared war on Asturia as well?" Van's voice was grim as he looked around at Allen and all the others.

"A few days ago. And only on Asturia, and Freid. It seems they are targeting the three countries of the Great War."

"Three? You mean Fanelia as well. But their were four..." murmured Kirei.

Allen looked grimly at the young king, and his cousin. "The fourth country, that of Zaibach was dissolved. Their land - it became part of Goshem."

"Zaibach. Goshem. You mean?" Van's voice was filled with disbelief.

"We are fighting... the same enemy."

* * *

Hitomi dug around in her bag, looking for _it_. She had a compactable one, and it fit into her bag she usually took it with her... "Aha!" Putting the kendo staff together, she took a deep breath, and started stretching, the staff beside her. Kendo had made her relax on earth, _and_ it had given her both a defense ability and stamina. So she wouldn't give up practicing. Remembering what Yukari had said once when she took it out of her bag in America, Hitomi sighed.

_:: Flashback ::_

_Hitomi had just taken her kendo staff out, showing it to Yukari, the bag she had brought with her, around her waist._

_"You manage not only to BRING that bag with you everywhere, but you fit everything in it too. Why?" Yukari smiled and laughed._

_"It saves time..." Hitomi said, "and besides, you never know when I'll need it, or could do something."_

_"Only you Hitomi," said Yukari, "only you could think you'd get whisked off again."_

Smiling at the fond memory, Hitomi realized with a pang that she might never see Yukari again. But... for now, she had to practice. Swinging the staff up to the first position, she took a deep breath and begun.

* * *

Five hours later, Van and the other were finally wrapping up their talks. It had been decided, after great debation, that they would head to Asturia. No other real reason really, just that. Van was about to enter his quarters, when he sensed Kirei behind him.

"What is it, cousin?" Van's voice was tired, and he looked at Kirei warily. Somehow, Kirei always had a knack for catching Van at the worst times, and this was certainly one of them.

"Cousin... I was just wondering... from rumour I've heard that Commander Schezar once had... ties with Lady Hitomi?" Kirei's voice was wondering.

"They kissed..." said Van, suddenly brooding. "But..."

"I'm sorry for making you grim, cousin," Kirei apologized, "but... it is in the past. Good night, Van."

"Kirei," he answered, nodding slightly and entering the room.

* * *

Hitomi, although she hadn't been facing the door, had sensed someone coming behind her - pretty sure it was Van. Still, she swung around, kendo staff ready for defense, to meet the intruder. "Van!" she exclaimed, dropping the staff and hugging him in relief.

"Hitomi?" Van sounded both surprised, and... well he was pretty well just surprised. "What were you doing? It looks like sword fighting."

"It's a kendo staff. In Tokyo, and other parts of Japan and the world, it's practiced as a defense art... besides..." Hitomi looked at Van unsurely from her place in his arms, blue-green eyes gazing into his bright ruby ones.

"We'll have to practice sometime." Van laughed, making Hitomi giggle, and, suddenly remembering what Kirei said, paused. He released Hitomi, and, donning a grim look on his face, looked at her seriously, making Hitomi _very_ nervous.

"What... what is it Van?"

"Allen is here."

"I know. But why would you-" Hitomi was silenced by the lack of hope in Van's eyes.

"Hitomi... all I ever wanted for you was happiness... I can't be sure if you'll be happy with me. But with Allen..." Van wouldn't look her in the eyes as he said this.

Hitomi was stunned by his... statement. _True,_ she thought, _I did care for Allen years ago. But... I love Van. He must know that. I've told him. But his sacrifice..._ Taking a step towards Van, she clasped her arms around his neck. "Van... please... I know all you want for me is to be happy. But Van... to be happy... I need you." Hitomi's eyes were filled with tears as she buried her face in Van's shirt.

"Hitomi..." he lifted her tear-streaked face to look at his. "I need you too. And if we make each other happy..." Van smiled at her, "we'll stay together forever, I promise."

Letting themselves go, they kissed - for the second time.

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_I seem to be building a habit of ending episodes with a kiss lately, I hope no one minds! Anyway, I FINALLY finished this, even though what I called it doesn't really make sense... but that's okay! I'm not sure what's next quite yet, registrations are tripping up my mind, but ch7 will be up in a bit, that I promise. So keep reviewing anime-fans, and I'll see you soon!_**

**_Angelic1090  
02.27.2001  
Canada AND Escaflowne rule :)_**


	7. Return of Our Allied Friends

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

As Van, Hitomi, and Kirei (hereforth known as our trio unless otherwise specified) meet up with Allen and the Asturian allies, word from Goshem arrives that there _will_ be a war. Asturia begins to build up its military alliances again, as Van begins to doubt that he will really make Hitomi happy, or rather that he _can_. But Hitomi reassures him that they'll be together forever.

* * *

_:: Hitomi's Dream ::_

_"Where... where am I?" Hitomi was again in another place, but unlike her last dream... this didn't look familiar. "Van? Kirei? Where are you?"_

_She looked around again, and was suddenly presented the vision of __another__ statue - of a jade lion, this time - when the key appeared. She made a grab for it, but then the black guymelef appeared, making the area around her blaze with fire._

_"Van!!!"_

_:: End Dream ::_

"Van!" Hitomi woke up with a start, and a strange feeling, knowing that there was someone in the bed beside her. "Van..." Hitomi willed herself to sleep again, knowing that morning would come eventually.

_:: Van's Dream ::_

_(AN: [These don't usually appear, this is JUST for clarification] Van is SEEING what happens to Hitomi in her dream... even though in her dream she didn't see him)_

_It didn't really alarm Van where he was. He knew he was on Gaea, so he was safe. It was only a few moments into the dream when suddenly he heard... her voice calling out his name._

_"Hitomi?" Van's voice was questioning... why would Hitomi be in his dream? "Hitomi?" He looked around for her, wanting to know why she was calling._

_Then as quick and sudden as a flash of lightning, Van was THERE with Hitomi, but not THERE. He could see what was happening, but could not help her. He saw the jade lion, the golden key, and then... he saw the black guymelef, THAT black guymelef attack the area where Hitomi was. He screamed her name amid the flames._

_"Hitomi!!!"_

It was morning, and Van woke up, surprised and glad that Hitomi was beside him. He couldn't help but think of the dream...

"Van?" Hitomi's voice was sleepy, and she sat up to face him, one had reaching up to brush the stray strands of hair off his face. "What's wrong?"

"It is nothing Hitomi... I just had a dream."

"Dreams..." mumured Hitomi, "the key!"

"What?" Van sounded puzzled. Had she had the same dream too?

"I saw a jade lion, and then I saw the key. Van, the golden key will appear soon!" Hitomi's voice was excited, but deep down she knew she couldn't tell Van about the guymelef. She didn't want to worry him.

* * *

The Crusade had arrived in Palas early in the morning, and Van, Kirei and Hitomi were waiting entrance to see the King and Queen of Asturia, Dryden and Millerna. As Allen had explained hurriedly, court tradition ordered all royal visitors to Asturia be introduced to their Majesties, and, even with these circumstances, it had to be done. Leaving the trio with the steps, he rushed off to meet with the other military commanders.

Kirei looked at Van, who didn't seem to be nervous, just thinking, and Hitomi, who, after refusing to wear an Asturian dress, had produced what she called 'the Mystic Moon equivalent of a dress' and even Kirei had to admit she looked pretty in it. He remembered laughing at the expression on Van's face when he saw her.

_:: Flashback ::_

_Kirei and Van had been discussing what they were going to do about this new threat - the Goshemin - Kirei still withholding the fact that he knew... he knew one of them. But secrets are made to be kept, and Van, understanding the need for privacy, let it be. If he needed to know, Kirei would tell him._

_"Van?" Hitomi's voice drifted into the room as she came in. "And Kirei," she said smiling, while she dipped a curtsy, "what do you think?"_

_Van's jaw dropped open as he looked at the one he loved. Hitomi had pinned her hair up, letting the curls (one of the Asturian maids sent to serve the trio helped with her hair) fall over her head, and her dress was down to her ankles, a blue-green that matched the colour of her eyes. "Hitomi..." Van murmured._

_Kirei grinned at the woman, smiling at the way she made his cousin falter. The dress looked like the Fanelian style, oddly enough, and it __did__ suit her. He chuckled when he heard her say, "I'm still the same girl, Van. Now let's go." Allowing Van to take her arm, and offering one to a still-smiling Kirei, though he refused, they made their way to the entrance of the throneroom._

_:: End Flashback ::_

* * *

_In Goshem_

The General looked at the bowing Rallin distastefully through the screen. "You mean to tell me," he said slowly, "that you not ONLY failed to obtain the key, but the Fanelian king escaped?"

"Yes sir. There was unforeseen interference from the Fanelian King's cousin-" Rallin stopped, looking at the General. The aura the emanated from the man, even IF he was in Goshem, and Rallin was on a leviship, made Rallin nervous. Since the Great War five years ago, the General had vowed revenge on those whom had destroyed Zaibach - and had refused to give ANYONE his name. Simply known as the General, he emanated destruction.

"I don't want to hear it." The General's eyes were cold, and the look on his face stunned Rallin. He knew who he was!

Before he could stop himself from saying it, his mouth blurted it out. "You-you're General Adelphus."

* * *

"Welcome to Asturia, King Van, Lord Kirei, and Lady Hitomi." Dryden's wry voice, sounding, to Hitomi just like 5 years ago, rang out through the room. "We are very sorry for the tragedy that has befallen Fanelia, and until it can be rebuilt, please treat Asturia as your own."

"I thank you, King Dryden." Van's voice was serious, as the ceremony called for, but deep down he was glad that their little group was reunited. Meanwhile, Hitomi, kneeling beside him, was merely looking at Millerna and Dryden. She was shocked when she SWORE Millerna winked at her, just briefly. _I'll have to talk to her later,_ thought Hitomi.

"Van, Kirei." said Dryden, once most of the courtiers had cleared out. "We need to talk."

* * *

Hitomi and Millerna were in what she ASSUMED was one of Millerna's chambers, once Dryden, Van, and Kirei had left. They had been silent for a bit, but when Hitomi asked when Millerna had married Dryden, that broke the ice.

"So how have you been, dear friend?" Millerna smiled at Hitomi.

"Alright. On Earth, the Mystic Moon," Hitomi amended, "I'm a doctor. It is sort of like a healer, I suppose. What you did during the war made me think."

"I'm glad." Millerna didn't really feel the need to talk. She was glad that one of her dearest friends was back on Gaea - and also that the friend was with the one she was supposed to be with. Millerna stifled a laugh when she thought how they had both assumed they were in love with Allen - it seemed so long ago!

"Millerna... is there a reason you are so quiet?"

"What?" Millerna was brought out of her memories by Hitomi's gentle voice. "Oh no, Hitomi. Just remembering old times, and being glad that you are back."

"I'm glad I'm back too..." said Hitomi softly, "but I will always miss my best friends on the Mystic Moon."

That reminded Millerna. "Hitomi, if you wouldn't mind, would you TELL me about the Mystic Moon?"

Hitomi looked genuinely surprised. "Of course!" And then she began to explain.

* * *

"So we are building the Alliance again?" Van's voice was grim as he, Kirei, Dryden, and Allen discussed the current issue.

Dryden nodded. "It seems we have no choice. Judging from how quickly they destroyed your country, Van, they have as much or more firepower as Zaibach."

"But will the Alliance stay together at the end of all this?" Kirei's voice was weary. He knew that when Zaibach had first been defeated, the Allied countries had turned against each other.

"They will have to," said Allen, "or we will never achieve peace here on Gaea."

"So then which country shall we ask first?"

"Freid," said Dryden carefully, "we know that Chid can be trusted."

"So when shall the Crusade set sail?" Allen looked at his king inquiringly.

"At dawn tomorrow. Hitomi, Van, and Kirei, shall accompany you.

* * *

Hitomi leaned against Van sleepily as the Crusade left Asturia. He had explained to her rather quickly that they were going to Freid. And although she was glad to see Chid again (she couldn't help but wonder how mcuh he had grown since she left), it was still very early in the morning and she was _tired_.

"Van, did we REALLY have to leave this early?" Hitomi asked sleepily as she leaned against the king.

"It is just a precaution, Hitomi. Don't worry." Van's hand went up to stroke her head, and rest it against his shoulder.

"It's not that I'm worrying," Hitomi paused to yawn, "but I'm tired." She looked at Van, blinking sleepily. "Are you allowed to sleep?"

"I-I don't know." Just then Kirei walked up behind them.

"Go to bed, Van. I'm about to sleep, we've all been up for FAR too long, for ANY one, Gaean," he said pointing to himself, "Draconian," Van, "or from the Mystic Moon," a bow to Hitomi. "Your lady looks sleepy, so you may as well."

"Thank you for the bluntness, cousin." Van, looking down at Hitomi, whose eyes were closed, and her breathing even. She had fallen asleep, leaning against him. Van gently lifted Hitomi into his arms, smiling slightly as she shifted so that she was cuddled against him. "Good night, cousin."

* * *

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_I know this chapter seems kind of short. But good news! This is only the like, first, third or so, so I hope you are in for the long haul (I can't seem to write SHORT chapters...) I AM totally bringing Chid back, the little guy is just too cute. Anyway, NO Van and Hitomi are NOT sleeping together (in the totally adult way), and anyway I don't do lemons so if you WERE thinking it, think again._**

**_BRING ON THE ROMANCE! I'm finally getting into it, and don't worry, the war will come back into play fairly soon. Maybe the next episode..._**

**_So what do you guys think? More kisses? More Kirei? More Asturia? More War?_**

**_Read and Review to tell me!_**

**_Angelic1090  
03.05.2001_**


	8. Journey to the Golden Destiny

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Our trio arrives in Asturia, reunions with Millerna, Dryden, and Allen. Talk to turns to the making of the Gaean Alliance again, though doubts are professed on whether the Alliance will stay together. Meanwhile, in Goshm, we find out that the Goshem leader was the Zaibach General...

* * *

_:: Hitomi's Dream ::_

_She was near that jade lion again. She knew that the key was there but..._

_"Where is it? Where am I?" Hitomi said this aloud, never expecting an answer. She was shocked when she heard,_

_"In Freid, Hitomi." A woman's soft voice, Varie's soft voice, answered her._

_"Freid?" Hitomi was now facing Van's mother, disbelief written on her face. "But... I don't want Freid to be destroyed!"_

_"The attack is inevitable. They know where the key is too, Hitomi."_

_"But, then how do I stop it?"_

_"Ask the one you love, to help you."_

_Then Varie disappeared._

_:: End Dream ::_

Hitomi woke up, staring at the roof of the room she and Van shared. Speaking of which... how had she gotten there in the first place? She looked around her quizically, seeking familiarity, when she turned over slightly, and saw Van, looking at her, ruby eyes filled with tenderness.

"So you're awake." Van smiled at her, arms around her waist, embracing her close. "I didn't think you would wake up for quite some time, Hitomi."

"How long have you been awake Van?" She smiled at him, and before answering, he kissed her softly on her lips, then on her forehead.

"Only an hour. Kirei came in to tell me we were going to arrive in Freid soon. I woke up at dawn, but when Allen told me it'd be awhile yet, I came back to go to sleep."

Allen's name reminded her of something. Five years ago... hadn't there been a girl her age with him at the end of the war? "Van..." she said softly, "I must tell you something, but I just noticed."

"Noticed what Hitomi?" Van looked at her, ruby meeting sea-green.

"Wasn't there... wasn't there a girl with Allen? Five years ago? Something had happened." She looked at Van. "Do you remember?"

Van was sort of confused. _She couldn't possibly mean Eiries, she is Allen's age,_ Van debated in his mind, _and Millerna has married Dryden. Hitomi knows that. Merle was in Fanelia when she left so..._ "Oh! You mean Celena!"

"Van, who is Celena?" Hitomi looked at him.

"Allen's sister," seeing the upcoming question in his love's eyes, he quickly added, "she is in Freid for a vacation." He gazed at Hitomi, hugging her closer. He would _never_ lose her, no matter what the cost. "Now, what was it you had to tell me?"

Her sea eyes serious, she looked at Van. "The second key Van. It will appear in Freid. I had a horrible vision that it will be destroyed..."

"I know," Van answered softly. "I... I saw your dream Hitomi. The flames, and the lion..."

"And the guymelef. If you were there too, Van, you know what we need to do..." Hitomi buried her face in his chest, inhaling the soft scent of him.

"I know, Hitomi." They embraced one more time as they stood, to get prepared for the landing.

* * *

It had been over a month since the Schezars had been together. Allen had noticed his younger sister's stress, though he wasn't sure of the cause, and asked Chid if Celena could perhaps stay at the palace in Freid? Throughout the five years that the siblings had been reunited, Celena Ariunia Schezar had remembered little about her time in Zaibach, although sometimes she woke up from dreams in a dead sweat. At any rate, she seemed to have a brooding before Goshem had attacked Fanelia, so, thus, she was in Freid for some rest. Still, he would be glad to see her again. Hitomi's... appearance reminded him of Celena. Although he had been surprised at the girl's arrival, he was happy she was here... if just for Van. Allen showed a small smile as he remembered how passionately the young king had cared for her - to the point where he gave her up to... Allen himself.

He was struck out of his daydreaming by Gaddis voice. "Commander, we've arrived in Freid."

* * *

Chid Czar Freid, ruler of the duchy of Freid, and the youngest at only 11 years, looked into the harsh light of the sun as he made out the dark shadow of the Crusade landing. Turning to the side, and seeing a smiling man, Chid's most trusted advisor, Chid nodded to the man.

"They are finally here, Chid."

"I know, Callai, and I am glad. But this war..." Chid's voice was very serious. He had lost his father and his best friend for the sake of victory in war, and he had been very young at the time. He would never forget what war could cause.

"Duke Chid, you must not let this beat you. Wars end, like all other things. But for now, rejoice at the fact that you will soon be reunited with your friends. Fanelia's king, Van Fanel, is on the Crusade."

"Callai, I am happy that I shall soon see them again, and happy again at the fact that they are my friends. But the circumstances under which we met..."

Callai, sensing that this was a time to change the subject, inserted something quickly. "The Crusade is Allen Schezar's leviship. Perhaps we should inform Lady Celena Ariunia Schezar of her sibling's arrival?"

"Yes, Callai," said Chid, somewhat lost in his brooding, "I will meet them Crusade at the landing port."

Callai bowed to Chid, and he went to prepare the welcoming for Freid's honoured guests.

* * *

Celena Schezar was already waiting at the landing port for leviships, eager to see her brother. She had been in Freid for a month, but the fear of loneliness was still instilled in her, and though Chid had tried to stave that off, she had missed her brother.

She sheilded her face as the doors to the Crusade opened, raising a cloud of dust as the passengers began to board. She recognised Allen's form immediately, and threw herself on her brother. "Allen!" Despite the fact that Celena was nearly 20 years of age, she still had the happiness of a child when reunited with a loved one.

"Sister, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Allen's rich voice greeted his sister, gently putting her down.

"Very well, brother. Freid is beautiful and Duke Chid has been very kind..." It was just then that Celena noticed her brother's companions. Gaddis and the others she knew, but...

"Hello, your Majesty," Celena said, bowing to Van politely. There was something that Celena never knew, that made any contact with Fanelia's young king, uncomfortable. Truly, she had no notion of what it could be, but she knew it was there. She felt uncomfortable _anywhere_ now, unless her brother was there. There was a darkness that threatened to take her over sometimes... in her dreams...

She was snapped out of it when she heard footfall behind her. Then she heard Chid behind her, saying humourously, "Looks like you beat me here, Lady Celena."

* * *

Hitomi was happy to be in Freid. Though she wished it was under better circumstances, it was nice to see Chid again. She wondered, absentmindedly, if he remembered her...

"Good day, Duke Freid," Van's baritone voice had a hint of happiness in it, as he greeted Chid. He too, was happy to see the young ruler.

"I am very sorry for your loss, King Van. Please feel free to treat Freid as your own until Fanelia can be rebuilt." Chid's voice was solemn, but he smiled at the king.

"May I present to you, Chid Czar Freid, of the Fanelian contingent, Lord Kirei Avan de Fanelia, and, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon."

With these words, Chid finally noticed Hitomi. The girl that helped him realize who he was, and what his future could hold. "Is it really you, Hitomi?" Chid's voice sounded like the child he had been - the child he _should have_ been - when he asked Hitomi. "I can't believe it!"

"It is very nice to see you again, Duke Chid."

Knowing why she came the last time, Chid asked, to Van, Kirei, and Hitomi, "Is there a reason...?"

The smile on Van's face vanished. "There is a matter we need to discuss with you and your advisor Chid," he paused, looking at Hitomi, "alone."

* * *

It had taken many explanations to tell Chid and Callai what Hitomi was here on Gaea to do. At first there had been some confusion.

"Keys? You mean like the treasure key sword of Freid?" This was Callai, still confused. He had heard stories of the Girl from the Mystic Moon, but he never in his wildest dreams thought he would get to meet her.

"No..." said Hitomi, "Keys." She held out the silver key that was around her neck, close to the pendant. "There are three of them, and this is the Silver Key of prosperity. Chid... I had a vision that the third key will appear here. In Freid. But because of this," Hitomi closed her eyes, and Van stroked her hair comfortingly, "Goshem - they will attack for the key. Chid, is there a jade lion? We must hurry, and..."

"We must prepare for battle. We cannot let Freid meet the same fate as Fanelia." Kirei's voice was grim, "And we must not let Goshem gain even more leverage in this war."

"You are right, Kirei." Chid said this somberly, "And Hitomi, Van, the jade lion - it is, it is," Chid took a deep breath to steady himself, "There is a valley devoted to the past rulers of my country. If this jade lion is anywhere, it shall be there."

"Thank you, Chid." This was Van. "Kirei, and I, we shall help protect Freid."

"Thank you," said Chid softly.

* * *

The preparations were commenced quickly, and soon, guymelefs surrounded Freid's capital. Chid himself, having a guymelef, was prepared to battle, but with Allen's protests, and Hitomi's convincing, he decided not to. Hours later, after Van, Hitomi, Kirei, and the Asturian allies were introduced, Hitomi found herself worrying. Sitting in the room that Van and her had been given, she opened the balcony doors, and looked sorrowfully at the two moons hanging in the sky.

_I miss them, Yukari and Amano,_ Hitomi thought sadly, _and I miss my family too.... but they are long gone. If it hadn't been for that accident..._ Hitomi shook the sad memories out of her mind. She had something else to focus on but..._ I still miss them. I miss my home. Yukari, Amano, will I ever return to Earth?_

* * *

It was dawn when Hitomi woke up. She had had a dream the night before, that the key would appear. Today. And, while she thought about this, lacing up her sneakers, she felt a huge blast rock the earth beneath her. The battle had begun. And it was then, that Hitomi spotted the lion. In her mind's eye. It was beyond the battle, a run that would be both a danger to her - and to Gaea. If she died... but Hitomi wouldn't let herself think about that. She sent her best wishes to her love, and prepared herself for the sprint of a lifetime. Getting the golden key, was the most important thing right now.

* * *

**_Good Day!_**

**_It's taken me awhile to write this, but the war is back again - and it is bigger than ever! I hope the war/romance/regular scenes in this were alright, I'm not the best author, and anyway, to me this chaper seemed somewhat... well not full of a lot. I hope you didn't think it was boring, but I HAD to build up to the second key, and then introduce Chid into the mix, and anyway, I DID put a LITTLE more Asturia (Allen) in, and I managed to squeeze in Celena too!_**

**_*Sighs* I don't really like this chapter. I hope it'll be better next time, AND if you're wondering about the title of this episode, "Journey to the Golden Destiny" it does fit. I never EVER said in the title that Hitomi would get the key. *Winks* But I hope you stay tuned!_**

**_Angelic1090  
03.10.2001  
Read and Review!_**


	9. Gold and a Risky Destiny

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Van and Hitomi share their dreams and doubts over the finding the second key, while they are headed to Freid. As they arrive there, talk between our trio and Chid about the key commences... All the while, Goshem is advancing on Freid.

* * *

Van brought Escaflowne's sword down harshly on one of the Goshemin guymelefs. It was not one of the melefs from the Fanelian attack, or the key, but it was still from Goshem, and that was his enemy. Although Van was placing most of his attention on destroying or defeating the guymelefs, part of his thoughts were with Hitomi - and the key. Van hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't go after it until this battle was over - but he also knew that Hitomi had realized there was danger in waiting. Still, Van prayed, that if she _did_ go, she would not get hurt. He wouldn't know what to do without her.

* * *

In Ikari, Kirei was fighting the Goshem guymelefs just as valiantly, but half of his mind was searching for the black guymelef. For Rallin. He had to... Kirei wasn't sure what had to be done. There were things to be reconciled, things to be done but for now... He had to fight.

* * *

Hitomi didn't want to run through the carnage that lay before her eyes. But she knew she had to. For Van. For Gaea. She had to get that key. Closing her eyes, and praying to the gods that she would not die, Hitomi braced herself. And ran.

The minute Hitomi set off, the pendant flared, as did Escaflowne's breast-jewel. Van realizing this, knew Hitomi had left. She was going after the key, and, gods, did he pray nothing should harm her. His love had a lot of luck, she came out of the last war unscathed, so she would be fine this time, right? Van closed his eyes for the briefest moment, and an image of where Hitomi was came to him. _Hitomi, please be safe. Please be alright, at the end of this battle._ His words went with his love, as she ran for the future, the peaceful future, of Gaea.

Hitomi heard Van's words in her mind, and, though she didn't close her eyes, thoughts of the past war, of her confusion of love, of Van, ran through her mind. There was something strangely familiar about the war this time... why Goshem was attacking. And what Zaibach's ultimate goal, and use for her had been. Hitomi nearly came to a stop as she realized the conclusion in a blinding flash. But her legs knew to keep running, and so she did. _Me. And Fate. Both these wars, they were based on Fate. And both times... the enemy... they fought for... me._ Tears filled her eyes, and she remembered the destruction caused because Zaibach had wanted her. She nearly hurt Van... and Hitomi didn't want to do that. But in this war, it _was_ because of her. She was the Keeper of the Keys, and Goshem wanted the keys, would kill for the keys, _had_ killed for the keys. And now they were battling for both the golden key, and Hitomi's life. _If I die... there would be no more battles,_ thought Hitomi, _and Van wouldn't get hurt._ Making up her mind, she had tears in her eyes as she said what might be her last goodbye to Van. _I'm so sorry, Van. Good-bye._ Hitomi neared the jade lion, her fate, assumingly, she thought, set for her.

* * *

"She's going after the key!" This was Venti, one of the Ebony Clan Warriors, saying this to the lead guymelef. The black guymelef. Their group had been after Hitomi all along, not Freid. Repeating himself, Venti said, "Lord Rallin, the Keeper is going after the second key!"

"Then what are you waiting for you lot, Venti, go AFTER her!" Rallin's voice came out blaringly clear.

"But Lord Rallin what about..." Woarin's voice asked this timidly.

"I'm COMING. Move!" With this command, the ten Warriors, with Rallin in the lead, headed straight for Hitomi.

* * *

As soon as Van heard Hitomi's goodbye, Kirei noticed the black guymelef, streaking in the sky straight towards... Hitomi? Although Kirei did not go after them for the sake of the woman, he DID want to fight the black guymelef - if it saved the woman his cousin loved, good for the purpose.

Van was stunned still by Hitomi's goodbye. Why had she said it? Did this mean she was going to... No. Van couldn't lose her again, Van _wouldn't_ lose her again. He couldn't handle it. He recovered quickly, only to notice that the ten guymelefs from Fanelia's attack were heading straight for the jade lion. Straight for Hitomi. Van followed, both to save Hitomi... and to find out what was wrong with her.

Hitomi was only a few feet away from the lion when the guymelefs surrounded her. She shut her eyes tightly. She _had_ to do this, even if it meant her death. Ignoring the guymelefs, she sprinted towards the statue, the key appearing. She grabbed it just as a huge blast of fire hit the spot where she was.

"Van!!" her scream sounded as the fire engulfed the statue - and Hitomi.

* * *

"Hitomi!! NO!!!" Van had seen the blast, but he couldn't go through it, no matter how much he needed to reach Hitomi. His own death would not help anyone. When the blast cleared, the melefs were gone. And so was his cousin, presumably, to fight that black guymelef. But Van had to find Hitomi...

He leapt out of Escaflowne's cockpit, his legs taking him to Hitomi without another thought. _Please let her be alright..._ Suddenly an image of Hitomi's limp body flashed before his eyes. _Don't let her be dead..._ Eyes frantic, he reached Hitomi. "Oh gods..."

Hitomi lay near the statue, the key beside her shining on the ground. Van picked up the key, pocketing it, and then bent beside Hitomi. She had been knocked into the statue by the force of the blast... and she had been burned. But she wasn't waking up... And that worried Van.

"Hitomi?" Van shook her gently, careful to mind her wounds. Why wasn't she waking up? "Hitomi??" This was more urgent, and suddenly he had a sinking feeling... Hands shaking he checked her pulse... he couldn't find it. "No, Hitomi. No. Please you can't be dead..." Van's eyes filled with grief and shock and he lay his head on her chest, not noticing the pendant's steady glow. He closed his eyes, tears spilling. "Hitomi..."

Suddenly, it felt and looked as though he was engulfed in light, and Van fainted, his arms around Hitomi's limp body.

* * *

_[AN: In the episode of Escaflowne, when Hitomi goes to where Van is after his "death" to save him, it was, to me, where Van's ancestors came from. This is sort of the same thing, only roles are reversed. So, to say in literally, Hitomi and Van's spirits are now where Hitomi came from - Tokyo. Anything italized (like this) is Hitomi and Van sequence, _plain font_ is outside their consciousness.]_

_Where was he? Van had no idea what had happened, just that he had to find Hitomi... That was his mission. He had promised to be with her forever, and he would. No matter what. Van looked around himself. He had __never__ seen buildings like that, so tall with glass and metal. In fact, he had never seen a place like this anywhere on Gaea before. Gaea. Van looked up at the sky. One moon. One. It was closer than it was on Gaea... but then this meant. Van was on the Mystic Moon._

_With that one piece of information, many things dawned on Van. He seemed to be elevated in the sky. But he wasn't flying, he was standing. He peered over the edge of what he was standing on. He gasped when he saw how high he was off the round. This was over two guymelefs in height..._

_And there were still buildings even taller! Suddenly, in a flat clearing in the forest of buildings, he spied a familiar figure, sitting on... a chair, a LONG chair, but why would a chair (and such a long one at that) be outside? He shook his head. But how was he going to get down from the roof he was standing? Even for a soldier, Van could not jump down that far, and still be alright. But Van had another option besides jumping. Taking his white shirt off, he spread his wings, and flew quickly over to the silhouette - to Hitomi._

* * *

Allen looked around, confused. The troop of the blue guymelefs - and the one black one - had disappeared. Had they acheived their objective? Had they gotten the key? Before Allen could surmise any further, he was snapped back to reality as another of the rest of the Goshemin guymelefs launched itself at Scherezade.

* * *

_Van sat beside her, looking at her still form, and wondering what possibly could have gone wrong. His Hitomi was so happy and strong most of the time... so what had made her to be sent here? This empty world..._

_"Hitomi?" He sat beside her, wings still spread, although they folded like a dove's, so he could sit somewhat comfortably. "Hitomi, what's wrong?"_

_"It's all my fault Van..." her voice was so quiet, and it made Van want to pull her closer - so he did. She shivered slightly in his embrace, not noticeably so, but Van felt the small tremble and looked at her lovingly. She repeated herself. "All my fault..."_

_"What is all your fault Hitomi?" asked Van, wanting to know what had brought her into death._

_"This war... all this fighting... you getting hurt. Maybe I should just stay here, to never bring harm or hurt to anyone."_

_He looked at her, shell shocked. She... Hitomi... She thought it was all her fault? How could she? "Hitomi, nothing is your fault. Do you hear me. Nothing. Humans fight because it is in their blood. And just because you were chosen to be the Keeper, did not give Goshem the right to start this. And hurting me... Hitomi..."_

_"Van I just don't want to see you hurt. If it means my death than..." she was whispering._

_"Hitomi, for five years I have been lonely, never truly complete without you. I love you. Love you. And now that you're back, I'm complete again, I can be truly happy. Don't you realize it would hurt me more than death and the loss of life itself if I had to lose you again?" Van looked at her, tilting her chin up, and kissing her gently. "Hitomi I can't be apart from you. I can't lose you, not again. It is too painful."_

_"Oh Van..." she had tears in her eyes, and suddenly she was in his arms, sobbing into his chest. "I-I love you too. I won't ever leave you, I promise. We'll be together forever."_

_He stood up, still embracing her, and spread his white wings again. "Let's go home, Hitomi." And he ascended into the sky, heading towards the bright light - and consciousness._

* * *

They woke up together, blinking at the bright light. Van was up first, and then Hitomi, although she gasped in pain, trying to sit up. "The key..." she managed to get out, before taking a deep breath.

"It's right here Hitomi, don't worry." Van showed her the key, then replaced it where it had been - in his pocket. "But you're hurt - we need to get you to a healer."

"Alright," she let Van pick her up, careful to mind where she hurt, and rested her head against his chest, glad that the battles were over - at least for now.

* * *

**_Eep._**

**_Don't hurt me! Please? *Angelic1090 sees a group of angry readers coming towards her...* I didn't WANT to hurt Hitomi, but I couldn't have this whole thing be an easy ride *sees readers' eyes flash in anger* I mean it!!! I love Hitomi, she's my favourite character, but this is WAR people, no one escapes unscathed..._**

**_Did you like? Aside from me nearly killing Hitomi that is. I'm not sure if I'm going to introduce anyone new, or make CERTAIN people have more parts, but, again, here is my more poll:_**

**_More Kisses and Romance? More Kirei? More Schezars? More Chid? More Rallin? More Rallin and Kirei's past? And the one not MORE, Get Kirei a Girlfriend?_**

**_Please tell me in your reviews!_**

**_Angelic1090  
03.13.2001  
Chapter 10 is on its way!_**


	10. Recovery in Two Worlds

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Despite Hitomi's doubts, she still goes after the golden key amid the battle of Freid. After getting hit by the blast of fire, Hitomi is sent to a realm of peace - where she should be if she was dead. Not wanting to lose her, Van follows her into the realm of the dead, which strangely, looks like an empty Tokyo. Professing his need for her, they head back into the realm of life, golden key in hand.

* * *

"Van, you can meet with the others. I'll be fine. Honestly." Hitomi smiled at Van, reassuring him that she was going to be fine, staying in their room.

"But Hitomi you're still..." Van said this worriedly. Hitomi had only been resting for a few days, after the healer had, well, healed her, (Hitomi explaining afterwards to Van that she DID know how to do that to), and Van didn't want her to get hurt. In ANY way. Hitomi had begun to suspect that he was becoming overprotective. At the moment, though, she didn't mind at all.

"Van, I'll be _fine_. No one is going to attack me now. Besides, _you_ are wearing the keys, just as you wanted." Hitomi smiled at him again, blue-green eyes twinkling in the morning light. "Honestly, Van, I NEVER remember you worrying this much over me before."

Van allowed a small smile to grace his lips, bending down so he was looking her cool eyes, his own the color of hot coals. "You never had to listen to me while you were asleep," he said, gazing at her, "Merle groaned at the force of the worries."

"Oh you!" Hitomi picked up one of the MANY pillows surrounding her and threw it into the face of the laughing king. "I'll be fine. Now go to your meeting, Van."

Before he could utter another 'are you _sure_ you'll be alright,' Hitomi kissed him, then, laughing, pushed him towards the door. He smiled at her, and answered in response to her kiss, "I won't be long, love."

"I know, Van."

"Get well, Hitomi. I'll be back in a few hours." With that, Van finally left the room, taking care to shut the door. Somehow, he knew that she needed to be alone.

* * *

Hitomi closed her eyes, resting against the headboard of her bed. It had been a long trial, but she was _here_ again, on Gaea. With Van. But she still missed her friends on Earth...

_If only I could see them, without leaving Van..._

Hitomi had an idea. Taking out the cards, and her pendant, she closed her eyes, and pictured her two best friends. _Amano, Yukari, you have no idea how much I miss you..._

* * *

Van met Kirei in the adjoining hallway, just outside his and Hitomi's room. He still felt a sense a apprehensiveness at leaving Hitomi there. He had promised himself, when they found each other again, that he would never let harm come to her. And then...

He was shaken out of thoughts when he heard Kirei's voice, "How is she doing, cousin?"

Van looked at Kirei in surprise. Lately, it had seemed his cousin was lost in memories that were his alone... and perhaps someone's whom they shouldn't be. But, Van had to remind himself again that Kirei's memories were his alone - unless he chose to share. And Van knew it would take something drastic to do that.

"She's feeling better. The burns are healing nicely, and she's resting in the room until the meeting is over. I think I'll take her for a walk then." Van had many ideas on how to keep Hitomi happy while she was recuperating, not wanting her to feel depressed. At any rate -

"Van, we should be going. The sooner we finish discussing the past battle, the sooner we can get back to our..." Kirei blinked, pausing. "duties." Van nodded, and they set off down the hallway.

* * *

To all appearances, it looked as if Hitomi was taking a nap, but in truth she is in a half-trance, half-sleep, both dreaming and seeing what was happening on Earth.

_:: On Earth, Hitomi's Vision ::_

_"I wonder how she is, Amano." Yukari's voice had a tinge of sadness in it, her eyes sorrowful as she rocked her baby._

_"So you think she is there too, Yukari?" Amano looked at his wife. Hitomi had been their friend thoughout schooling, and then through their entrance into parenthood, and marriage. "That place...?"_

_"She has to be. She would never leave to go anywhere else. I just wish we could know if she was happy."_

_Hitomi had tears in her eyes seeing this, as if on a television screen. Whispering in her dream, she said very soflty. "Don't worry, Amano, Yukari. I'm with the one I'm meant to be with. I happy now. And I'm safe. I'll miss you both so much... please, never forget me. You will be in my hearts always. Goodbye, my dear friends."_

_It was as if they had heard her. Both looked around confused, thinking, no, knowing they had heard Hitomi's gentle voice. They knew she would be alright. But they would always miss her._

_::End Vision::_

Hitomi then fell into a deep sleep, a peaceful look gracing her face. They were alright, her two dear friends. And she would be alright too.

* * *

The meeting had been a long one, with discussions of the history of Goshem, though they still had no notion of whom their leader could possibly be, repairs on the guymelefs, and the issue of Freid's damage. When it was all said and done, they still knew who their enemies were, and talking about it didn't change a thing.

Van looked at Chid. "Is there anything else we can do aside from waiting for their next attack?"

"I would rather that we didn't wait, but we have no notion as to whether they have the same technology as Zaibach, so we will not know until they let us where their base is, or when and where they are. We can do nothing _but_ wait." Chid's voice was tired and mature beyond his years. He was only 10 years of age, and he had already had to deal with the pressures of two wars on his heart and mind.

"I am sorry for bringing this upon you, Chid. Fanelia's troubles are not Freid's."

"Do not worry Van, with the... object in Freid, we would have been attacked in any case. Speaking of which where is-?"

Van patted close to his heart, the two keys around a necklace there. "They are safe Chid. Do not worry."

"How is she Van?" asked Chid, obviously referring to Hitomi. "Did the healer help?" Chid, who had been shocked when he had been given word of Hitomi's run in the middle of crossfire, had sent his best healer to help her. She was one of his dearest friends, and he wouldn't let anyone close to him be harmed - or worse, killed. He remembered his father, and Boris...

"Hitomi is doing fine Chid. She is feeling better... In fact, she was the one who told me to come to this meeting. She wouldn't let me shirk _anything_ just to stay with her." Van smiled, remembering what had happened only a few short hours ago. 

Kirei cleared his throat. "Cousin, Duke Freid, I have... something that needs to be taken care of. Please excuse me." With a nod, Kirei left the room.

* * *

Rallin threw the dagger at the wall of his chamber, not caring where it landed. They had lost. Again. _That damn Keeper must have the protection of the gods,_ thought Rallin furiously,_ every time one of us gets a good shot off, the key or whatever it is sends us away. Adelphus will punish me for this._ Rallin walked over to the wall, calmly dislodged the knife, walked back to where he was, and sent it flying again. This time, he didn't pay attention to where it was heading.

Hikeshi laughed as he caught the dagger while coming in. "Looks like you're losing your aim, _Lord_ Rallin."

Rallin looked at Hikeshi, leader of the opposing Warrior clan to Rallin's, but equally aggressive - or even more so. "Be quiet, Hikeshi. I don't need to hear _anything_ from you."

"But, Rallin, as a fellow commander of Ebony Clan Warriors, I feel I need to talk to you about your recent... failures." Hikeshi smiled cruelly, making Rallin long to put a dagger right where that smirk was on Hikeshi's face. "The General Adelhpus is not happy."

Rallin was stunned. "Y-You knew who he was? Who he is?"

"Of course Rallin. The General trusts _me_. In fact, he has appointed me the full leader of the Ebony Warriors. _You_, are dismissed from your post as commander." Hikeshi smiled. "Your soldiers have already been executed."

Rallin was shell-shocked. Woarin, Venti, Joalm, the others... All dead. At the hands of Adelphus. Of Hikeshi. Of Goshem. With a start, he looked at Hikeshi, his now sworn enemy. "You will pay for their deaths at your hands. I'll never let you win, Hikeshi."

"But I already have, Rallin. Unless you wish to become a traitor, _you_ dear boy, are under MY command." Hikeshi smiled cruelly at Rallin. He _knew_ that that headstrong Warrior would rather die than become traitorous... just like any other Clan member.

But Rallin surprised him. Getting into his guymelef with a cool expression on his face, he looked at Hikeshi and said, calmly, "Then I guess I'm a traitor Hikeshi. See you on the battlefield." Without a backwards glance, Rallin launched his black guymelef, the _Minuit_, and flew to anywhere that wasn't their foretress. Or rather, Hikeshi's.

* * *

Kirei had long left the meeting and went in Ikari to search for... he wasn't sure. Ever since he found out Rallin had truly betrayed Fanelia, he had been unsure of what to think. Of how to attack. How would he fight for Fanelia when one of the greatest in the oppostion had once been Fanelian too? True, 7 years ago Rallin had disappeared without a trace. But still...

Suddenly, Kirei felt startled, although nothing had appeared, and nothing had sounded. It was almost if... If something had just flown above him, in a burst of speed. Something that a familiar air about it... Almost when Kirei had that thought, he saw a black shape, of a bird, appear where he had felt the chill of rushing air. And then it hit him. That black shape... it had been the Goshemin guymelef. It had been Rallin.

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_Please forgive me if this chapter isn't as exciting as all the others (were THEY exciting??) but I needed to lead up to a LOT of things for chapters to come. Even if the focus in this chapter was swinging between Kirei, Rallin, and Van/Hitomi, I still managed to squeeze a TINY bit of everyone in but Asturia. This chapter is REALLY short, only 'cause I couldn't resist leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. *grins*_**

**_But the next chapter, tenatively titled "A Changing Destiny" is going to be out within the next two weeks or so, which is GREAT 'cause I'll be on spring break soon enough. Hope you liked this chapter, however short it was._**

**_Don't Forget to Read and Review,_**

**_Angelic1090  
03.19.2001  
*smile*_**


	11. A Changing Destiny

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Recovery is happening on both Earth and Gaea, with Yukari and Amano becoming at peace with Hitomi's depature, and the rebuilding of Freid. Hitomi's burns are healed, and although no one is sure what is going to happen, for now, there is a temporary sense of peace as Goshem relaxes after the attack. But in Goshem, the feelings of peace are not mutual. The former leader of the Ebony Clan Warriors and his loyal soldiers has been both dismissed, and become traitorous. What will he do? What will Gaea and Earth do?

[AN: I INTENDED this chapter to fully be devoted to telling the stories of Kirei Avan de Fanelia, and Rallin Ulrain Khristos, but I'm running out of ideas, so I think the rest of this chapter will be devoted to the fixing and recovery of Fanelia and our heroes. I'm SORRY!]

* * *

_Th-That guymelef. It was Rallin. It __has__ to be Rallin. No other person on Gaea has a melef like that._ Kirei got into his guymelef, not really thinking, just knowing he had to go. This was... well it wasn't a golden opprotunity, considering the fact that might not even be Rallin, just a Goshemin melef that was scouting. But an opprotunity was an opprotunity, disregarding everything else. Kirei took off.

_Ikari, you must lead me to Rallin. This may be the last time I have to save my once... no my dearest friend._ Ikari, in bird form, began to fly.

* * *

Rallin just kept flying in Minuit, Midnight, not paying attention to where he was headed. He just had to get away from the Goshemin floating foretress. Their deaths... Rallin couldn't deal with it. Joalm, Venti, and Woarin. Despite his harsh orders, they had been his most loyal soldiers... and they had been his friends. When he first... left, they had been comrades during training and then when he had surpassed them... He had become cold. But they had stayed by his side, becoming Warriors.

_They were so loyal..._ he could remember their first battle, just a skirmish really, on the outskirts of Goshem, when none of them had known what the true cause of the General... All they knew was that Goshem had offered them a place to escape to. Rallin remembered the training...

_:: Flashback ::_

_It had only been a week since Rallin had... arrived in Goshem, but already, he felt an odd sense of... what could be called peace. He had felt so betrayed when he left the small duchy at the edges of Fanelia. How could his best friend have...?_

_That particular thought was slapped out of his head - quite literally - by Hikeshi, his rival. Though the two were very similar, their personalities were too stubborn and strong to do anything __but__ clash. That, and Hikeshi always seemed to go out of his way to make Rallin fail. "Daydreaming Rallin? A loyal __soldier__ would NEVER daydream, even while training."_

_"Shut up, Hikeshi, how would you know if I was daydreaming or not." Rallin glared at the smirking soldier. He would be better then him, not matter how much it would cost him._

_"You're denying it, and BESIDES, you missed the target." Hikeshi laughed, at pointed at the dummy in front of Rallin - the only left standing in the line. "Is the protegé of the General failing? Perhaps I should..."_

_"Leave him be, Hikeshi. Unlike yourself, Rallin Khristos has NEVER failed a field mission." Venti's voice defended his equal._

_"Yes, Hikeshi. Despite being a Lord's son, you NEVER seem to beat Rallin... a commoner." This came from Joalm, and although in truth Rallin was not a commoner, it was what he had told everyone. _

_"In fact, __Lord__ Hikeshi, it seems that Rallin is the favoured of the General. Unlike yourself..." Woarin looked at Hikeshi mockingly. "Is the young noble to weak to do his own fighting instead?"_

_Hikeshi glared at the arrived trio. WHY on Gaea should they be defending this piece of scrap? Before another word was spoken, Hikeshi whirled around and left the field._

_"My name's Venti, this is Joalm, and that is Woarin. It is an honour to meet you Rallin Ulrain Khristos."_

_Rallin was stunned. How in the world would these three - Rallin knew they were the best - have heard of him? "As it is to you... but how do you know who I am?"_

_"Your battle tales. We like you, much better than Hikeshi. Why have you come to Goshem?" Joalm asked this in a monotone, but in his eyes there was a spark of interest. "We have our reasons, and if you tell us, we'll tell you."_

_"Betrayal." said Rallin, firmly. "Where I hailed from... I was betrayed."_

_Accepting this, the trio smiled, and then each held a hand out to Rallin. "I get the feeling we're going to be very loyal to each other, Rallin. You have the promises of Venti Krana, Joalm Ilran, and Woarin Narchis."_

_:: End Flashback ::_

Was it all worth it now? The killing? He had gone through so much to purge the memories that came with his past, had sacrificed what felt like a part of his soul to become a Clan Warrior, and then a commander. And with one failure, he had lost it all. The least Fate could have given him was the chance to never see anyone from his past again. But then the General had ordered them to attack Fanelia. And then... Kirei had appeared. That blasted Fanelian who, at one point in Rallin's life, had been almost a brother. But one thing had changed that. Just one thing.

* * *

It had been hours since Van had seen Kirei taking off in Ikari. He wondered, somewhat, where his cousin was going. The most that he knew was that it was to resolve something. The look in Kirei's eyes had reminded him of when he had been reunited with Folken. _Brother, look at me now. I'm finally a king. And I'm finally with her..._ Van closed his eyes, and lay back against the pillows, wrapping his arm more firmly around Hitomi, who had gone back to sleep at his insistence.

Smiling, he bent his head to kiss her, first on the forehead, then the cheek, and finally a soft kiss on her lips. He grinned when she began to stir slightly. "Van..." came a soft whisper from Hitomi, as she shifted to become closer to him. Van smiled genuinely, and, kissing her full on the lips, whispered very softly, "Good day, Hitomi. It is morning again."

Sleepy blue-green eyes gazed fondly into ruby eyes as Hitomi blinked. "Good morning Van." She smiled, hugging him closer. "How long have you been watching?"

"Only a few minutes. I was trying to figure out a way to wake you up." Van smiled, kissing her again. "This seemed the best way."

"I do think you are right. But you didn't have to worry about waking me up." Hitomi smiled, sleepiness still a small part of her features.

"You still need to rest, Hitomi. I won't have you tiring yourself out. You need your strength." Van looked at her, ruby eyes filled with affection for the lithe girl, no, woman, that he held in his arms, and loved with all his heart. "I nearly lost you Hitomi. Again. I won't let anything seperate us." A thought suddenly occured to Van. Despite all their love for each other... he couldn't believe it had never occured to him! But there were things to plan out...

"I won't have strength if all I do is rest Van. For today, at least, could we go for a run," she paused seeing the concern in his eyes, the worry that she would tire and faint. "Or a long walk? That way I can at least get some exercise." She looked up into his eyes, pleadingly. "Please, Van? We don't have to go for..."

She was interuppted when his mouth closed over hers. They parted a few kisses later. "Anything to make you happy, Hitomi," he said smiling, and remembering his task at hand, "anything."

* * *

Kirei had been flying for hours. It was just lucky that on Gaea, there was no need for this "gasoline" substance as there was on the Mystic Moon, as Lady Hitomi had explained. Something about driving cars (Kirei had absolutely no idea what those could be, Hitomi's explanation sounded too confusing - how could something only made of a thin piece of metal go so fast?) for hours, and running out of fuel. But thankfully energistes had a steady source of power until the guymelef ITSELF was exhausted - which took months, even years. And, Kirei remembered, he had recently put a new energiste in, just before the attack on Fanelia. It had been almost three months since Hitomi had come - and the war had started. Since he had seen Rallin again, for the first time in ten years. Since just before the Great War. And Kirei still had no idea what he had done to make his best friend leave. But he could remember what had happened before.

_:: Flashback ::_

_"In a few days, Master Kirei, you will truly become one of the Fanels." Korri, one of his father's old advisors, smiled. "Master Rallin, you too, will become an adult, a Khristos." He smiled with tears in his eyes. "I am both very sorry though, that your parents are not here to witness this joyous occasion."_

_"That's okay, Korri," said Rallin, "we know that there was nothing you could have done." Rallin dimly remembered his parents' deaths, and those of Kirei's._

_"What about my cousins? Will Folken and Van be coming for the coming of age ceremonies?" Kirei and Rallin were both turning fifteen, at long last._

_Korri looked saddened. He turned to the happy young men, and with all his heart he wished he had better news about the King of Fanelia. The former king. "Lord Kirei, Lord Rallin.. did I never tell you? Folken Lacour de Fanel... he is gone... disappeared"_

_"Gods..." whispered Kirei. "What about Van? What of him?" If Kirei remembered correctly, his cousin was only... ten years of age. "Will he come?"_

_Korri shook his head. "He is training for the rites to become King. I'm very sorry Kirei."_

_Rallin clapped a hand on Kirei's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry brother, we will still go through the coming-of-age ceremonies."_

_Together, they celebrated their new ages._

_:: End flashback ::_

* * *

[AN: This isn't a new section of the story, just a quick note (sheesh there are a lot of them in this chapter). First of all, the whole "time" thing. I figure each episode spans about 2 weeks in length (even though to me, it reads like it could all happen in a single day) so I hope that clears up a few things. Also the "coming of age" cermony that Kirei and Rallin are going through sort of symbolizes the Escaflowne-awakening when Van shared his/put his blood into the energiste jewel. Similar thing, in Kirei's case, the Ikari had always been passed down to the second of the Royal family (so Goau's brother had it, but if Folken had defeated the dragon and become king, it would've been passed back to Van), and in Rallin's case, the Minuit has always been passed down from father to son in the Khristos family).

Also, my timeline is sorta messed-up, the reason Kirei asked about Folken coming was that (remember, in the flashback he is only fifteen, and in the regular story he is 25) he had only head about it once, and he is FIFTEEN, and (theoretically speaking) should be, ahem, maturing, and everyone knows teenagers can be forgetful (and no one is about to remind Kirei on his "joyous" occasion that yet another member of his family is dead or missing.) I hope that clears up a bit, and as for finding Kirei a girl, the only one I can even SURMISE pairing him up with right now is Celena Schezar... and I can't even picture that. So, I don't know, maybe I'll just make someone up again. *_~. It doesn't matter.

Oh yes. THE PART THAT COMES AFTER THE LINE IS STILL PART OF KIREI'S PART. Hope this cleared a lot up! (Yes there will be a letter at the end of this SHORT chapter.)]

* * *

It would not be long before dark fell, and then Kirei would have to head back to Freid. But sorrowfully, he would give up. He had _wanted_ to find Rallin. _Maybe another time..._

Just then a black guymelef landed near him. Quickly Kirei and the Ikari made its way over to the mystery melef. Something stunned Kirei. The guymelef. It was Minuit. And that meant...

"Kirei Avan de Fanel. We have a score to settle."

* * *

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I know I promised to write more about Kirei and Rallin's respective pasts, but I'm running out of ideas for THIS particular issue, so it'll have to wait until a later chapter. Anyway, I hope you like the flashbacks I inserted into this, and the amazingly long Author's note just above. Here is a list of things I plan to do for this fic._**

**_1. Put a LOT of more Van/Hitomi scenes in this (that was the original intent, anyhow)  
2. Have Hitomi and Chid 'talk'  
3. Find some way to get Kirei a girlfriend, because of all the requests (it probably won't be Celena)_**

**_As for Van's "task" I'll wager you can guess what it is, but you'll find out for sure in the coming chapters. As a LARGE side note: I WILL definetly be writing another Escaflowne fanfiction series, but it won't have ANYTHING to do with Dreams of Destiny/Eternal Peace. Although you can expect Kirei to make an appearance. That series will BEGIN after I finish Dreams, but it will NOT NOT NOT be a continuation of this fic. It will be an alternate continuation to the series, just like this one. Hopefully though, that one will turn out to be more romance-focused, but it WON'T be out for a WHILE considering I'm at Episode 11, and it'll take at LEAST 10 more episodes to fulfill my wish for this. But read and review just the same!!_**

**_Oh. And about Kirei. I just realized his name meant "beautiful". I never realized that, not being Japanese (and NOT paying attention when I first heard it). Oh well. Kirei, his character to me IS pretty, in a masculine kind of way._**

**_Chapter Twelve is awaiting its typing,_**

**_Angelic1090  
03.22.2001  
*Read and Review*_**


	12. Conversations

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

After his last - and final - failure, Rallin has become traitorous towards the Goshem army, his comrades all executed by none other then Hikeshi. As memories begin to surface from his past, Kirei spies Rallin and his guymelef, and goes after him, desperate to reconcile the friendship they had lost so long ago. Meanwhile, back in the peace of Freid, Van has a surprise up his leave for Hitomi...

* * *

"Rallin." Kirei's entire body was tense within the cockpit. "Where are your troops, Khristos?"

"Dead, Fanel. Dead for failing, dead because of me." Rallin's voice was completely emotionless. "I got three of the most loyal people I have known killed because of _my_ failure."

"Why are you here, Rallin? Why have you decided to come here?" Kirei was confused now. Only minutes ago, he had been sure that the Rallin that he was facing was the same stubborn, battle-weary person he had fought on the battlefield. The Rallin with an intensity that would scare anyone who was not as strong off a battlefield - or get them killed. But now... he was so emotionless.

"I am here..." Rallin paused, hiding his face in shame. "Kirei Avan de Fanel. Ten years ago, we were as close as brothers, but your betrayal destroyed the vestige of trust I had in you. To repay that betrayal... I am asking you for a duel."

* * *

Hitomi sat happily in the soft light that came from the sun as she watched Van exercise his sword play. She had asked him if he would mind if she watched, and he had shaken his head no, unwilling to be apart from Hitomi for very long. It had been a few moments when...

"Van?"

He paused, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Yes, Hitomi?"

"Do you think..." she paused, "I could go back to the palace? It isn't that I'm tired, but I haven't talked to Chid properly since we came, and I would like to see how he is doing, and how he has been."

Van looked at her, his eyes smiling, and a small grin upon his lips. "Hitomi..."

Thinking he was going to say he was coming, or worse yet, that she would not go (Hitomi needed very much so to talk to Chid alone), she rushed on. "He was one of our dearest friends during the war Van, and there are things I'd love to tell him. And I'll be fine by myself..."

"Hitomi!" Van laughed, coming close to her. "Of course you can go. I'll accompany you just to the palace, and then I think I'll find Allen or Kirei and ask for a duel. Is that okay with _you_, dear one?"

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around his waist, thinking that she hadn't giggled like that since she was... a schoolgirl. "It's quite fine. I just didn't want you to worry."

"I will _always_ worry about you Hitomi, whether it would be about your health or your happiness. You matter more to me than... anything."

Surprised by his confession, Hitomi blinked up at Van, eyes filled with tears of happiness. "I love you Van... very much so." She smiled, then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, let's head back."

* * *

"Betrayal?" said Kirei, "What are you talking about?" But before he could ask again, what Rallin meant, Rallin had closed the visor of Minuit and swung at Kirei.

"You should know, Kirei Fanel. The pain you caused me ten years ago was something I will _never_ forget. And you will pay for it. There is no one to interfere with us now." Rallin moved in his melef until he was in a battle stance ready to attack. "Let us duel." Rallin swung the large sword towards the Ikari's chespiece - where the pilot would be.

Kirei too, swung Ikari's sword up to block the oncoming blow. "If you will not listen to reason now, then you must listen after I defeat you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Fanel. Let the duel begin." Without another word from either warrior, they charged at each other.

* * *

Hikeshi looked in disbelief at his commander, General Adelphus. "My Lord General, you mean... we are not going to attack?" The enemy was just resting - resting! - and it was the perfect opprotunity to crush them all with one swift attack. And the General would not give him the go-ahead!

"If we attack now Hikeshi, what good would that bring to Zai- Goshem?" the General looked at Hikeshi with a glare, emanating a power that would intimidate anyone - even though he was talking to Hikeshi through a communications screen only, Hikeshi was still SOMEWHAT sacred to death of the man. "The Keeper is the only one who can reveal the keys - and the Gate of Destiny. If she is destroyed Gaea will come to peace and NOTHING we will do could stop it."

"Of course we could stop it my lord she is only-"

Hikeshi's voice stopped in its tracks as his eyes laid upon the cold glare in Adelphus' eyes. "You are forgetting she is the girl who _ruined_ the victory of the Zaibach empire with her accursed visions and her power. And her emotions. She helped to singlehandedly take down the Emporer and change Gaea's future forever. And you believe that with one battle you will destroy her? You are a fool Hikeshi... Perhaps I should have kept Rallin as the commander as _he_ never questioned my orders."

Hikeshi swallowed uneasily. "No, my lord. I will not do it again. We will only attack with your command."

The screen went black as the General nodded.

* * *

"There was something you needed, Hitomi?" Chid's gentle voice asked. He was still tired physically and emotionally from the war. Although he had not been permitted to enter a guymelef until he was fifteen years - this from his Aunt Millerna, Allen Schezar, and King Dryden - Chid had still entered the battle fighting with a sword - Allen had been training with him - and was now, consequentially, exhausted. There were so many memories to be held on the battlefield - some of which Chid desperately wished he could forget. In his mind's eye, Chid could see his father giving up and then being killed...

"Memories Chid?" Hitomi said this softly, sitting down beside the young ruler, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The battle brought memories of the Great War to you too, it seems."

"Hitomi. I was hoping we could talk, but this new threat..." Chid closed his eyes. Only ten years old, and already he was forced to worry about the lives - and deaths - of an entire country.

"It isn't fair for you," Hitomi said to him, looking at him sadly. "Back on Earth, the Mystic Moon, a boy your age would only have to worry about growing, and learning, and playing. But things are so much more different here. You have to control an entire country. I can't imagine anyone else doing the same thing."

"It is my destiny Hitomi, just as you told me five years ago. I can only be grateful that Freid did not get get destroyed - as Fanelia did, however strong the country was. Is. It seems fortune is on my side, despite all the hardships."

"So you are alright then Chid? You must tell how you have been over the last few years. I missed you, young one, just as I miss my brother now. You remind me of him, the same age, although his is less serious and eloquent than you."

"I will gladly tell you all about the last years in Freid, if _you_ will tell me how you were and are, now, Hitomi. And about the Mystic Moon. From what Van has said, it sounds interesting."

"It's a deal."

* * *

Their duel had been going on for an hour now, neither Kirei or Rallin gaining the upper hand. Each forceful strike was met with a strong defense, and their battle didn't look like it would ever end. They were fighting out their aggressions, and even though anyone that should be unfortunate enough to be caught in crossfire would die, between the two of them, it was a strange form of therapy.

"I still cannot, even after ten years, believe that you killed them. I trusted you with my life, and with theirs. And you killed them - without even a thought!" Rallin lunged at Kirei, and help him, Minuit's sword at the entrance to the cockpit.

Kirei was very still in Ikari. "Whose deaths have you mistakenly laid at my blame, Khristos? Whose deaths caused the downfall of our friendship?"

Rallin held the sword very still. "When we were young, you knew of the only family I had left. My dear sister, and little brother. The only two aside from I to survive the fall of the Khristos name in my homeland. How could you have killed them? Mika and Eneal. There were the two dearest to me and you had them executed!" Rallin brought the sword away for a moment only to swing it back at full force.

Ikari's sword met it with a clang. "Killed Mika? And Eneal? How could I? I loved them as my own siblings. The people who killed them - it will kill you once you know."

Rallin paused again. He brought the sword down. "If you are telling me the truth, I will listen. If not, you will die, Fanel."

"Agreed."

* * *

Allen found Van just moments after the young King had left Hitomi to talk with the young Duke. "Something on your mind, Van Fanel?" Allen's rich voice broke the king out of his thoughts. Although the Knight Caeli and the King were comrades, there was an underlying sense of discomfort between the two. They were still friends, but they would never have the companionship that came between best friends.

"Actually, yes Allen. Something, a question really, has been on my mind for the last few days."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to ask Hitomi to marry me."

For once the knight was stunned into silence.

* * *

"How long do you think you will be on Gaea this time Hitomi?" Chid looked at Hitomi, feeling relieved that everything he had needed to vent about was finally out of his system. After five years. One of his dearest friends had returned, and Chid hoped she would be here for a long time.

"I honestly don't know, Chid. I would love to stay but..."

"But?"

"I love Van, but I'm not sure if I'm meant to stay here. If I could, I'd stay forever." The look in her eyes stopped Chid from asking Hitomi what had made her want to give her world up.

* * *

They had stepped down from their melefs. "I never did it, Rallin. How could you think?" Kirei looked at the sullen man in front of him, someone who had lost everything.

"You were the only other person besides me to know of their whereabouts. Who else could it have been, Fanel. And even if it were not you, I want proof to back up the claim."

"I only have one thing..." said Kirei, looking down. "When we found you were gone, and that Mika and Eneal Khristos were dead, these was only her necklace. And this crest." From one of the pockets inside his out coat, Kirei pulled out a thin gold chain with a locket at the end, and a seal. "These are rightfully yours."

Rallin looked at the objects in his hand in shock. The necklace was truly his sister's... And the seal on the note. It was the old seal of Zaibach. And it was the new seal of Goshem. "I... I never knew..." Rallin looked at Kirei in shock.

"I'm so sorry, my old friend. But I'll, We'll, help you in any way we can. Should you wish to fight against Goshem... you are welcome."

Rallin only nodded.

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_I did this chapter in about 3 hours, so that's pretty good. And now I can finally go to all the good stuff. The war for all you politcal/action lovers, and for the romance lovers (like myself)... hehe. Van's proposal. Goodness knows how long it's going to take to lead up to THAT, since right now I've finally got over my small hump of writer's block (did any of you even notice? Do I post chapters fast enough for you?). So it's all good!_**

**_And as for a QUICK recap, here is what's happened so far:_**

**_1. The first two keys of destiny, the Silver Key of Prosperity, and the Golden Key of Life have been found. All that's left to be found is the Jeweled Key of Peace  
2. The enemies' leader has been revealed to be the former general of Zaibach, Adelphus (remember, he never did die in the series)  
3. Rallin has turned traitor towards Goshem, and has found out that Kirei really didn't betray him - Goshem did.  
4. Van and Hitomi are together, and Chid is coping well for being a ruler at ten_**

**_I hope you didn't think this chapter was too short! I NEEDED the conversations (thus the title). It doesn't sound like a whole lot does it? But there is a LOT more coming, so I hope you'll keep reading (and reviewing!!)._**

**_Always Yours,_**

**_Angelic1090  
03.23.2001  
*It's coming.... Chapter 13 awaits my typing!*_**


	13. In Dreams

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

After being shunned from the only place that had offered him solace, Rallin Ulrain Khristos must come to terms with his past - and does so by finding Kirei, and demands a duel for the horrifying betrayal he believes he has suffered at his hands. In the midst of this important duel, the betrayal is revealed to be at the hands of those whom Rallin had found acceptance with. In the meantime, Van decides to take his relationship to a higher emotional level, and Hitomi has conversations with Chid.

* * *

Van walked into the bedroom he shared with Hitomi, yawning softly as he looked out the open window into the night sky. The two moons shone brightly in the sky, the larger one a mix of blues, and greens, and the white wisps that represented clouds. The sight was beautiful, one he had beheld for all of his 20 years, save for the two days he was on the Mystic Moon. Thinking of that, he walked into the bedchamber, fully expecting to see Hitomi already asleep on the bed. She had been increasingly tired lately, not weaker, just falling asleep much faster and earlier than before. At first Van had wondered if it was because of her burns, but it seemed otherwise. Upon further reflection, and talking to her, and just _being_ with Hitomi, it seemed as though her body were preparing for something. Making her heal faster, so she would be able to meet whatever it was head on, and with the strength she had always shown.

Van was surprised when he found the bed perfectly made. And perfectly empty. Confused, he called out softly, "Hitomi? Are you in here?" Walking around the bedchamber, he saw a strip of light coming through from the small study that accompanied the room. Walking towards the door, and gently tilting it open, he smiled when he saw Hitomi asleep, her head resting on the table. A candle, its wick burning low, in front of her on the desk, the cards spread in front of her. Not noticing any of the particular cards, he smiled again, and gently picked up Hitomi, carrying her back into the main part of their chambers. She was already dressed in her sleeping garments, and Van laid her on the bed, tucking her in affectionatley.

"Sweet dreams, my dear one." Van kissed her forehead, before he too, changed, and climbed into bed.

* * *

_:: Hitomi's Dream ::_

_She was in a valley, with no notion of familarity as with the last two keys. This place was completely unknown, an enigma that was soon to be revealed. She looked around her, her mind etching the look and feel of this place into her mind. When she dreamed about places, it DID tend to be important in the world of the waking. That occuring to her, Hitomi looked around again, the image burned in her mind._

_A green valley, lush with grasses, and trees, and flowers that looked as delicate as glass. And a crystal clear river running through it. It was a beautiful place, a dream to spend an afternoon in. It was too bad it was going to be destroyed... or was it?_

_"Are all these visions meant to be a gateway to the keys? Is that my only purpose here?" Hitomi voiced the question to her surroundings. It appeared that she was the only one in this beautiful place. As an afterthought, she couldn't help but look around, and think..._

_I wish Van was here too._

_It both amazed and scared Hitomi how much Van had come to mean to her in only a few short months. She had known since the end of the Great War that she loved him... But she was astounded by the depth of emotion she held for him. And the depth she sensed in him. The bond that had been present all those years ago, had returned upon her return to Gaea, and had strengthened. She always knew where he was now... and what he was feeling. "I love him. And we're finally together. But I still wish he was here."_

_Hitomi sighed. She would leave this dream when it was time for her to. For now, she wanted to look around._

* * *

Hikeshi prepped his guymelef as the hidden leviship sped its way towards Freid. There was no real interest in destroying Freid, but for Hikeshi and his country, the only conquest they had was Gaea. And they would gain it without losing much of their army as Zaibach had done five years ago. No, they _would_ gain Gaea, and it would only be at the expense of one person. One woman. The Keeper. Hikeshi himself had never seen the woman, but he assumed it shouldn't be hard - if she WASN'T from Gaea, how hard could she be to spot?

Hikeshi looked out one of the windows, and back at the soon shrinking Goshem Fortress. Even if this WAS against Adelphus' orders... he would praise them if they destroyed the Keeper. He would praise them if they brought Victory to Goshem.

* * *

For a long time, Kirei and Rallin had just looked at each other. Neither allowed their gazes to waiver, letting the truths of the battle settle in. Rallin's mid reeled at the truth behind his family's collapse. His sister - his twin, really - and his baby brother. They had been killed for the sake of... of what? Was there _any_ rhyme or reason to what they had to done to his family? They had only been innocent...

Rallin paused at that thought. When he... attacked, did the people he killed... were they innocents too? Did they have families that missed them, loved ones forever seeking revenge for their deaths? Did they... had they... had they deserved to die? It hit Rallin all at once. Never in his life as a soldier had he once considered the consequences of his actions.

He was close to damning himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned with blank eyes to face Kirei, whose own face was very gentle.

"I realize it's a lot to take in," he stated matter-of-factly, "but it isn't safe here, and we should head back to Freid. No good will come of us staying in this clearing. We'll leave in a few moments."

Rallin could only nod blankly. They were heading to Freid. The land he had helped try to destroy.

* * *

_:: Hitomi's Dream ::_

_"It is good to see you again, Hitomi Kanzaki." A rich voice sounded just behind Hitomi in the beautiful landscape, and it caused her to whip around to face the source of the voice. She was surprised at it's owner._

_"F-Folken. You look..." Hitomi paused and searched for the words in her mind. "At peace. Why are you here? Do you know why __I'm__ here?"_

_"There is a lot to tell Hitomi, this could take a while." Folken smiled._

_"However long it takes, I'm sure I need to hear it." They sat down, and began to talk._

_:: Exit Dream ::_

Van had woken up late in the night, the sky still pitch black though the images of Gaea's two moons, and the many stars too, dotted the sky. It was a beautiful night, and he wished that Hitomi was awake to see it. But the expression on her face, though serene, looked utterly serious, and he guessed she was seeing a vision that would tell of something important to come. And he STILL thought she needed to rest - despite her VOCAL protests. She had argued, and pleaded, and chided that she was fine, but Van wasn't about to take a chance. ANY chance. He had promised to protect her (in his mind, anyway) and he would hold true to it.

"I'll be back Hitomi, just keep on seeing what you are, and when you wake up I'll have returned." Van brushed a small kiss on her temple, and exited the room, taking care to close the door carefully. He walked through the hallways, a steady pace that made no sound. He reached the melef hangar, and as he walked out, saw two shapes approaching from the sky. His cousin, Van knew, but... who was the other shape?

* * *

Rallin had not spoken a single word since they left the forest. In fact, upon further contemplation... Rallin had not said a _word_ since they had stopped fighting, and he had heard Kirei's confession of innocence. Kirei, looking over at... whatever Rallin was to him now. In a few short hours he had gone from an enemy to an acquaintance. And Kirei didn't know what to make of it. Suddenly, off in the distance, he could make out the dim shape of a man, standing tall in the twilight. As they neared the hangar, Kirei could discern that the shape was cousin. Van, no doubt, had probably just wanted some air. At least... that's how it appeared to Kirei. Over a period of years, he grown to know his cousin almost as well as himself. Well, maybe not that much. There was only so much Van would show, and thus let Kirei understand. But with what Van had shown... Kirei knew him well.

The hangar was getting closer, and Kirei called out to Rallin, "My cousin, Van Fanel is at the gate for us. Do not worry, I will talk to him once we land."

Rallin only nodded.

* * *

They were nearing Freid. Hikeshi smiled, thinking of the battle to come. He enjoyed fighting - it was his life and destiny to be on the battlefield until the bitter end. Hikeshi himself knew that it was a soldier's destiny to die in battle, and even as a noble - he was still a soldier.

"But if I die..." said Hikeshi, smiling into the night, "I'll be sure to take the enemy with me."

* * *

_:: Hitomi's Dream ::_

_"So.... this isn't where the key will be, Folken?"_

_"I honestly don't know Hitomi. You of all people should know that the future is never for certain." Folken paused. "All that I know is what I have told you. This will be the setting of something important to you. The gods did not specify exactly what."_

_Hitomi paused for a moment, wondering what this place could possibly mean to her. "Does it involve Van?"_

_Folken looked surprised. "It could be. I'm not sure, as I said before. Speaking of which... how is little brother anyway? Unlike you, he does not dream often, and I do not get to visit." Folken smiled. "Could you tell me how he is?"_

_Hitomi smiled. "He's fine. He's changed, that's for certain. He shows his emotions sometimes now... and he's stronger. He's become accustomed to being a ruler I suppose."_

_"I knew he would. Remember this place Hitomi. And tell little brother I am fine." Folken smiled, and began to walk away._

_"Don't worry, Folken. I will. We will BOTH be fine." She blinked, and then_

_:: End Dream ::_

Hitomi blinked in real life, and woke up to see that it was still late at night, and that Van was no longer in the bed beside her. She smiled, and stretched. _I think I'll go look for him,_ thought Hitomi, while she stood. _I'll bet he's at the hangar._

She left the room, smiling as she made her way through the hallways. To Van. To her love.

* * *

Van was still waiting for the two melefs to land when he felt a familiar prescence come behind him. He smiled as he felt her move until she was just infront of him. His smiled widened, and he wrapped his arms around her lithe form.

"You woke up too, Hitomi?" Van bent down until his mouth was near her, and his breath made her giggle. "You looked very much asleep when I left you."

"I was, thank you. I had a dream to go through, and I have something to tell you. But it can wait until we are alone. Speaking of which... is that Kirei up there?" Hitomi turned her gaze towards the sky, and, as she thought, saw the familiar silhouette of Kirei's Ikari against the background of Gaea's moons. But there was someone up there with him. "And who is the person with him?"

"I don't know Hitomi, but we'll find out soon." He held her closer as the Ikari and Minuit began their descent.

* * *

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Well, okay so I screwed up a LOT somewhere around... hmm... chapter 3!!!?? That seems so long ago, and I realized that the name I originally gave Rallin was Reyna (Angelic promptly gags). And also that this WAS originally called "Dreams of Destiny"... so that'll ALL BE CHANGED. I think that's it for the mistakes I made... the one's I noticed anyway. All the title mistakes in ALL the chapters have been changed, but not the content (except for the keys, which I'll explain) so you won't have to read all of the first 12 chapters again. Oh and in the tiny AN at the beginning of the last chapter it's meant to say "Freid" not "Fanelia."_**

**_And the keys. Okay I honestly can't remember what they represented initially, but now GOLD represents SERENITY or happiness, calmness (it seemed like the best word so don't complain); SILVER represents PROSPERITY; and the soon-to-make-an-appearance CRYSTAL KEY (no it's no longer Jewel) will represent...? You'll have to wait and find out. It MIGHT not be like what it said in Ch3..._**

**_^_^ This chapter was certainly one VERY long night, now wasn't it? I know I said that most episodes either last 2 weeks, or span two weeks between each one, and that applies to this, although the NEXY episode occurs RIGHT AFTER the end to this one. And Imajinator, I WAS going to have the next battle in this chapter, but Hitomi's dream and the glances between Kirei and Rallin, and Van, and HIKESHI (*winks* does everyone remember him?) made that a lot long than I thought it would be. But there's loads of stuff running through my head, so don't worry, Ch 14 already going to be started today._**

**_I'm VERY VERY sorry for the mistakes,_**

**_Angelic1090  
04.01.2001 (April Fools!)  
There's nothing false in here I think..._**


	14. The Beginnings of the Last Key

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

In only one short night, Kirei and Rallin are heading back to Freid, each having unsure thoughts about what will happen in their current situation. Van too, is at peace for the moment, being with the one he loves, and not having to fight. And during all of this, in her dreams, Hitomi talks to Folken...

* * *

The guymelefs landed without complication, making a soft thud against the silence of twilight. Kirei paused, before gesturing to Rallin that they should get down from their guymelefs. As they both, seperately began their descent, Kirei saw his cousin, and what he assumed was Lady Hitomi walking towards them.

Kirei turned to Rallin, about to explain that _he_ would explain, when Rallin shook his head. "It is I who they will have questions about. I will explain everything Fanel." Kirei was about to protest again but Rallin stopped him. "What has happened in this war so far has largely been caused in part by myself. If I am even to ask for their forgiveness, and acceptance, I must be the one to ask."

"But..."

"Stop worrying Kirei, they are nearly here."

* * *

Hikeshi wanted to curse. Complications with the energistes powering his leviship had forced them to stop, and had made three of his warriors go off to find the Dragon's Graveyard. They had yet to return, and under normal circumstances he would have left without them, but they were his best, and they could not just abandon the leviship.

_This is a delay I do not need,_ thought Hikeshi angrily. _It will only be a matter of time before Adelphus finds I have left to attack without his consent, and when he does..._

Hikeshi slammed a fist angrily against the side of his melef. The soldiers that were not returning quickly would be punished... severely.

* * *

It didn't occur to Hitomi while they walked towards Kirei and his unknown companion that all she was wearing as a flowing nightdress that only went to her knees until she felt a slight breeze hit her legs. Alarmed, she stopped, causing Van to as well.

"What is it Hitomi?" Van looked at her confused, wondering what on Gaea could've made her stop. "Is there something wrong?" Hitomi, blushing, nodded. "Then what is it?"

"My clothes, Van."

Van looked at her, holding her at arm's length. "What's wrong? They're what you wear every night... oh." Although Van had become somewhat accustomed to the length of Hitomi's various garments, it was clear that his cousin had not... Van hugged her, and whispering, said very softly, "Don't worry, you still look beautiful." With that, he tugged Hitomi the rest of the distance to the now grounded melefs.

* * *

Just before Van was actually in fron of them, Rallin, not turning aside, but simply asking the question, asked, "Your cousin is the king, no? I've heard of him... but who is the lady with him?"

Kirei gulped. He of all people knew that one of Rallin's past objectives as a Ebony Warrior was to kill the Keeper. But unfortunetley for him, and Rallin perhaps as well, the Keeper just happened to be Hitomi. His cousin's love, and, Kirei was sure, soon-to-be fiancee. He knew that Van loved Hitomi dearly, and if she would stay with him, he wanted her as his wife. These turmoilous thoughts were running through his head when Kirei's train of thought of thought was interuppted and ultimately stopped by two things. Rallin elbowing him in the side, and his cousin's voice.

"Kirei! It is good to see you, cousin. And who is your companion?" Van smiled at the two soldiers facing him, as Hitomi smiled. Nodding to Rallin (though he still had no notion of he was had been), he brought Hitomi forward. "This is Lady Hitomi Kanzaki."

Rallin nearly let his mouth drop open in surprise. This-this woman, who was shorter and much thinner than he, _she_ was the Keeper that had defeated Goshem - and himself - so many times? Before he would faint, Rallin quickly decided on a course of action. Clearing his throat, and his head, he replied respectfully, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty, and of course a pleasure to have the honour of seeing _you_ Lady Hitomi."

Hitomi blushed, though no one but Van could make it out in the dim moonlight. Blinking at Rallin, she turned to Kirei. "It is too, a pleasure to meet you as well... Kirei, what did you say his name was?"

Rallin cleared his throat bring the Keeper's attention to him again. "I didn't say, Lady. My name is Rallin Ulrain Khristos." Even though he fully intended to be truthful with the ruler of the country he destroyed, and the woman who might possibly control the whole of Gaea's future, he found himself hoping that they did not know his name. Though at one time Rallin had considered them enemies, now... he found himself hoping that they could be friends. _His_ friends.

* * *

Hikeshi tapped impatiently on the breastplate of his melef. It closely resembled the former Alseides, though it had been modified. But it was still a tool of war, retaining the metal liquid-claws, the flamethrowers, and the invisible cloak. And, of course, Hikeshi had personalized his Alseides, giving it a large sword. Rather than mass destruction... Hikeshi preferred the beauty of man-to-man, or rather, melef-to-melef combat. Duels. Though Hikeshi had no care for honour, only success and glory. And victory. That was his ultimate goal. If he achieved it with an army, so be it. But, to Hikeshi, the sweetest victory was achieved individually.

Just then the soldiers returned with the energistes.

* * *

"Khristos?" Van asked, surprise in his voice. "The name sounds familiar. And your melef looks familiar too. Have we met before?"

Rallin kept his facial expression to a minimum. "I believe so, your Majesty. There is much to explain about what I have done, and who I have been. Lady Hitomi, your Majesty. There is much to explain. Is there a place where we four may talk alone, and without interruption?"

Van appeared thoughtful, turned to Hitomi, whispered something, and, with an approval in the form of a nod, turned again, to face Kirei and Rallin. "We can go to our study, mine and Hitomi's, if that pleases both of you."

They nodded, and our now quartet headed back to Van and Hitomi's quarters.

* * *

Dryden of Asturia looked at the parchment. An invitation to Freid, for the Duke's eleventh birthday. _I can't believe it been almost half a year since the start of __this__ war,_ thought Dryden, contemplating the events of the past few months. And the past few years. _After the Great War on Gaea, I was so confused. 21 years old and destined to marry a princess who was (at least at the time) in love with a man that SCREAMED arrogance. But who would've thought how things have changed..._ Dryden put the parchment done, and looked at his hand. ON his ring ringer was a golden wedding band, 4 years old but as shining in his eyes as ever. _And that eventually I really WOULD be king of Asturia_.

Still dwelling in memories of the past, his thoughts were interuppted when a page appeared at the door. Bowing deeply, though Dryden too, couldn't stand formal address, he said very respectfully. "Your Majesty, shall I give word to the soldiers to prepare a leviship to Freid for his Dukeship's yearly celebration? If so, we will need to leave by morning and-"

Dryden stopped his explanations with the raising of his hand. "Yes, myself and the Queen," Millerna, he amended in his mind, knowing that he couldn't just _say_ her name before someone of "lower" rank (something Dryden had learned VERY quickly their first year of marriage), "shall attend Duke Chid's celebration. Prepare the leviship at once, and have no persons assigned to travel with us, save the nurses. We will be fine. Freid is only a half-day's flight from Palas, and the Commander of the Asturian soldiers is there, Allen Schezar. We will be fine."

The page nodded, bowed once more, than rushed through the hallways. Dryden stood. He had to tell Millerna the tidings of their trip.

* * *

It was a quiet walk back to their quarters, Hitomi and Van walking in companionable silence, each stride in sync with each other. Kirei and Rallin on the other hand were conversing, though it was in whispers only they could have heard. It had only been a few minutes when they reached their quarters. Van opened the door, then gestured them in, he and Hitomi entering last. Once they were inside, they looked at each other. Van and Hitomi in both confusion and anticipation, Kirei in nervousness, and Rallin in anxiousness. Where to begin?

***

They sat in silence, before Hitomi laughed. All three men looked at her in surprise. What had happened to cause laughter? Van looked at Hitomi eyes gaining more confusion, and, slightly amused, asked, "What is so funny Hitomi?"

"All this silence, and seriousness! It reminds me of when we were reunited with Folken. I'm sorry for mentioning it Van, but doesn't this remind you of the stretches of silence?" Hitomi smiled apolegetically at Van, before giggling again.

Van smiled back, and pulled her closer, so that she was close against his side. "You don't have to apologise Hitomi. And you are right... this does seem a lot like that reunion. Although... thank the gods that there are not dragons here."

"Yes, that is a blessing. But this is not about us, or memories. This is about Kirei and Rallin, and we should leave it at that." Hitomi smiled as Van nodded. Then, as if agreeing on something in their minds, they turned simultaneously to face Kirei and Rallin.

"So?"

* * *

"How close?" said Hikeshi tersely, not bothering with the bowing or manners that no was normally associated with the young man. His nerves were on end now, his entire being now fully aware what Adelphus would to him once he returned to Goshem. Adelphus was certainly a main that thrived on power - and orders. Just like Hikeshi, although he _did_ lack the amount of power and control Adelphus commanded.

The delay of the energistes had cost them, and _would_ cost them in the future. From Goshem, it was only three nights travel by leviship, but with the dilemma of the energistes, they had not even completed a two-day journey. He could not lose time. Unless...

_Rumours are spilling that in three day's time, the Duke Freid's birthday is to be celebrated. Many rulers will be in attendance... Fanelia, Asturia, Basram. It would be the perfect time to attack... Goshem could lead a coup de'tat in Gaea. The most powerful countries..._ Hikeshi smiled. Three days was plenty of time to get to Freid. _Now_ he was in no rush. If he helped to bring Adelphus to power in all of Gaea... The General couldn't possibly punish him then... no?

* * *

The revelations of Rallin Khristos' past had certainly surprised Van Fanel, and had stunned Hitomi Kanzaki. He had been part of the enemy. _Had_ being the key word. If the pair had learned anything in the last war, and over the past five years, it was that if a person chose to switch sides, and ask for forgiveness - you should forgive. Though Van himself would admit to no one, save Hitomi, perhaps later on, he regretted deeply denouncing his brother. For a few weeks, he had had a chance, however small it may have been, to get to know his brother. And he hadn't taken it. He knew, that if he and Hitomi forced Kirei to turn away from this... there was a good chance that something irrepprable would happen.

They looked at each other, seeming at a glance to be communicating through eyes alone. In truth, they could hear the other internally, feeling what the other felt at given times.

_So what do you think Van? What do we do?_ Hitomi looked at Van, an intense gaze that was the meeting of emerald and ruby.

_I'm not sure. But I think we should let Kirei pick. This __does__ seem very similar to... Folken. And we don't know Rallin. He seems truthful though._ Van smiled at Hitomi. _I say we give them the benefit of the doubt. If Kirei is okay with Rallin coming with us, then why not?_

Hitomi smiled. _You're right. It's best to let them choose. You've become thoughtful Van. I'm glad. And there is still something we have to discuss later._

_Yes. Later._ Smiling reassuringly at each other, they turned back to Kirei... and Rallin.

***

"We're letting you two decide if you want to come with us, Rallin." Hitomi smiled brightly, and Van nodded in agreement. "It would not be fair for us to decide, as we do not know you very well yet."

They looked at each other. Whispers travelled back and forth. Finally, Rallin turned to the young King and the woman from the Mystic Moon. He bowed deeply, and said, "I would be honoured to join you."

* * *

After a long night's sleep, and two short days of rest for the Fanelian group, it was time to head to celebrate in Freid for Chid's birthday. It had been nearly half a year since Hitomi had returned to Gaea, and the eve of this was Chid's eleventh birthday. And the sixth year of his rule on Freid. Despite his age, Freid was a well-respected country in Gaea, ranking second in the Gaean economies, Asturia first and Fanelia (before it's ill fate) third. Indeed, Chid had truly succeeded the former Duke, his father, with great accomplishments.

The party had been a whirlwind, Millerna and Dryden arriving only a day before, and Hitomi finally consenting to wear Fanelian dress for her stay. All in all, it was a happy affair. Kirei and Rallin had talked to Chid and Dryden about Rallin, and they had (much to Van's relief) accepted and welcomed him. It was near the end of the celebrations that Van had decided to... propose.

Which was why, at twilight, he was dressing silently in their chambers.

* * *

Hikeshi could hardly wait in anticipation. They were so close now, so close to Freid that he could pick up the scent of the oncoming battle. The only thought in Hikeshi's mind?

How far?

* * *

"Hitomi, Hitomi. Wake up." Van whispered, holding her shoulders. "Hitomi?"

Hitomi blinked her eyes open sleepily. It had been a fun three days, but at the end she was dead tired. Still, her green eyes opened to look lovingly at Van. "Hmmm? Van? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Hitomi. But I would like to see the sunrise with you."

"From the window?"

"No... from a valley. We'll fly there on Escaflowne."

"... Okay, Van. If you'd like to. Just let me change."

After they were both ready, they headed to Escaflowne, and leaving the hangar, began to fly to Van's spot.

***

"We are nearing the Tourain valley, Lord Hikeshi."

"How much longer until we reach it?"

"Two hours."

"Perfect."

***

Hitomi gasped when she saw the place. The valley was so beautiful! A serene place of green, with stretches of flowers gracing the grass, and a crystal blue lake flowing in the middle. She looked at Van, smiling happily. "Van... it's so beautiful. How did you find this place? What is it called?"

"Chid told me about it. And I'm glad you like it Hitomi. And we are in Tourain Valley, on the outskirts of Freid."

"The sunrise is beautiful. Thank you."

Van smiled. Now seemed the ideal time to ask her. There was some nervousness, that was to be expected, but the rest Van was waiting in excitement. _Ask her!_ his mind seemed to scream. He decided to. "Hitomi, there is something I would like to ask you..."

***

"We're here."

***

Just as Hitomi turned around to look at Van, and Van about to commence with his proposal, a large blast of fire exploded just below Escaflowne. Turning in horror, Van carefully placed Hitomi sitting in front of him, shielding her for what seemed to be their deaths. The were surround by Goshem guymelefs. They were about to attacked.

* * *

_**Hello!!!**_

_**I'm not quite happy with the middle of the end of this chapter, but I'm DYING to write the "good stuff" as I've dubbed it, so rushed I was. And I'm SWAMPED with homework tonight, so I REALLY shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't resist. I just love writing. I hope you guys don't mind that this AN is fairly short, I've got tons to do so...**_

_**See Ya!**_

_**Angelic1090  
04.05.2001  
Read and Review!**_


	15. Close to Crystal

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

It is a long week for Gaea when Kirei and Rallin finally reveal (most) of their pasts to Van and Hitomi, and a more limited version of their story. Meanwhile, the new Ebony Clan Leader, Hikeshi, and his troops are heading to attack what has been keeping Goshem from victory - specifically the Keeper and the Dragon. This would all be fine for Hikeshi had it not been they were going against orders...

* * *

Hitomi's eyes were wide with shock as she saw the guymelefs. _Was this... was this what Folken meant when he said this place would be important to me? But why? I haven't 'seen' the key here..._ Suddenly, she felt Escaflowne turn suddenly. She let out a small gasp.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi. But I won't let them hurt you, and if I land they will kill both of us." Van's voice was apologetic, and although his eyes were on the surrounding guymelefs. "I'm so sorry Hitomi, for bringing you here."

"Don't be sorry Van. I _should_ be sorry for putting you into this position. Without me you could fight. In any case, we had no idea that this would happen. I never even saw it in the cards."

"Hitomi I-"

***

"What a sweet reunion Fanelia." Hikeshi sneered at the young couple, effectively breaking their moment. Hikeshi had never been one for emotions, and LOVE of all things being the most prominent... he hated to see them.

Van Fanel whipped his head towards the voice, and turned to be facing a guymelef not unlike those he had destroyed years ago... the Alseidies. Van blinked. It _looked_ like the Alseidies but... it couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be. When Zaibach had been asssimilated into the other countries of Gaea, mostly Goshem, it was an order that all their melefs be destroyed. Coming from Van, as one of the key leaders in the Alliance, he refused to let his brother's technology be used to kill. Again. But this was the same weaponry as on... Dilandau's Alseidies. In a flash, Van remembered a key detail to the last Great War. The red Alseidies... it had been ampuated, but the pieces had been intact. And they had never known who had taken them.

Van, still keeping Hitomi close, stiffened to face his attacker. "Who are you?"

* * *

Rallin still felt unsure of what his place was, though the Keeper (he still couldn't look her in the eye, or call her by name) and the Dragon had accepted willingly. It was an easiness that hadn't left him since they had arrived back in Freid, and he was not sure what the cause was. Suddenly, all alone in his room, he saw a glow coming from a spot under his shirt. He had forgotten, in all the events leading up to this point, that he still wore the necklace of the Ebony Clan. It signified the unity, and, with only the General and the sorcerers knowing why, glowed when another group in the Clan was attacking. But if it flashed now... and his own group was dead... to Rallin that could only mean...

_Hikeshi._ He had come to attack, and Rallin was sure it would be against the Keeper. Despite who he had once fought for, he knew he had to help.

In a dead sprint, he headed towards where Minuit was stored. And he also headed for Kirei. They needed all the help they could get.

***

Only a half hour later Rallin, Kirei, and the Crusade where heading to where Rallin had said the Warriors were. Kirei and Rallin were flying just ahead of the Crusade, going as fast as their melefs would go. They were also having a yelling conversation.

"How on Gaea do you know they are attacking?"

"You don't believe me Fanel?"

"It isn't that... well yes it is. How?"

"When I became a Ebony Clan Warrior we were given necklaces that would notify us if a fellow Warrior or Group was attacking, or needed help. The necklace flashed this morning."

"I'll accept that, but then how do you know where they are? There is no way only a necklace could tell you _where._"

"The necklace gives us a direction. It glows brighter as we near the target. It was part of the challenge as a Warrior. See?" Rallin held up the glowing necklace, shaped in the fashion of a talon. "It's getting brighter. We're almost there."

Kirei squinted at the pendant. It was still quite small, and he was a few metres away from Rallin and his guymelef. "If you say so. Let's hurry."

"If we weren't hurrying, why would we even be going?" With that, Rallin flew further ahead.

* * *

"I am Hikeshi Nimlos Barruchi. The leader of the Ebony Clan Warriors." Hikeshi smiled, though no one could have seen it. "Now King Fanel, let us dispose of all the formalities. Give us the Keeper."

Van, knowing what he meant, surged with anger. "I will _never_ give you Hitomi. Not on my life."

"Is that true then? If it means killing you and the Keeper to secure Goshem's victory then so be it. Warriors, in formation."

"We are ready, Lord Hikeshi."

"Fanelia... prepare to die."

***

"Are we getting close?" Kirei yelled to Rallin. "I can feel Escaflowne."

"We are close. Your turn to explain. How do you know that... Van and Escaflowne are there?"

"The melefs can sense each other. They only react when a Fanel is nearby."

Rallin smiled. The Ispano guymelefs were truly amazing. "Let's go. It is only a half hour until we reach the battlefield."

***

"Van," Hitomi whispered, "fly by the trees, before the Alseidies comes very close to us. I will jump off there, and _then_ you will be able to fight."

"But Hitomi, there is a good chance you will get hurt. I don't want that." Van's ruby eyes were still on the slow approaching melefs.

"There is a greater chance of _both_ of us dying if I stay here. Van, please. I can handle it, and they will not know where I am."

"Hitomi..."

Before the decision could be made, Hikeshi was suddenly right in front of them. It appeared that _his_ version of the Alseidies had a stealth cloak too.

***

Allen was in the loading area of the Crusade, prepping Scherezade. Though it was true that as long as the past remained as it was, he and the King of Fanelia would never be close friends. But they were comrades during war, and war this was. He could not let a King of a country die, no matter who they were, as long as they were not enemies. And he knew Van. He would help.

***

"Looks like you are trapped Fanelia. Rumours were that you could see through the stealth cloaks. I guess popular imagination lies. Too bad for you."

Van gritted his teeth instead of responding. It had been five years since he had last tried to see the invisible, and he wondered if he could still do it. Just then, he felt a small stream of warm breath touch his ear. Hitomi wanted to whisper something.

"I know we cannot get out of this Van," whispered Hitomi, "and I know that I am a danger to you. But until you can see the invisible without effort, _let me help_. I can still do it."

"Are you sure, Hitomi?"

"Yes Van. He is here because of me. This is my battle too. We will fight together."

***

Chid Czar Freid looked out the window. Many miles away, in Freid's Tourain Valley, a battle was going to occur, and he, as Freid's ruler, was not there. And Chid felt guilty for that. Their collective enemy, Fanelia, Freid, and Asturia; was attacking and he himself could do nothing - _nothing_ - against them.

"Is something wrong Chid?" Millerna's lilting voice wafted into the room.

"Hm? Oh, Aunt Millerna. Nothing really. Just thinking."

"About what Chid?"

"This war. I'm just as helpless as I was at five years. Five years later and you think that I would at least be able to defend my own country."

Millerna looked at him sadly. Her little nephew, forced to age and mature and he was only 11. "Chid you can't blame yourself. You were only five when you lost the last of your parents and... were made to rule a country. No normal child does t hat. You have done, and are doing the best you can."

Chid remained silent for a moment. Then, hugging his Aunt, said, very softly, "Thank you Aunt Millerna."

***

The guymelefs, ALL the guymelefs, had disappeared. If you couldn't "see" it, it would look like Tourain Valley was completely empty - save for Escaflowne. But in a small way to Van, he could see what appeared to be very faint outlines. But to Hitomi, she could see the at least dozen guymelefs surrounding them. And coming towards them.

"Van."

"Hitomi."

"There are three melefs on our left, four on our right, five far ahead of us, and Hikeshi 10 yards away. If we fly straight up, and you use Escaflowne's sword, we at least should be able to take out two on our sides." She paused. "At least, theoretically, it should be possible."

"It is possible. Are you ready, Hitomi?" Van held the reins ready. He felt her settle where she would both be shielded, and where she could get the best view of the battlefield. "It looks like this battle is about to begin."

Without another word from either of them, Escaflowne soared straight up into the sky, just as the Goshem soldiers began the attack.

***

"It's started." Rallin's voice, though he was still shouting, was sombre. "The battle. It's started."

Kirei was absolutely mystified. Although Rallin had yelled it to him SEVERAL times while they were heading towards the "battle" it still didn't make sense to Kirei how a simple necklace could tell someone so much. Rallin's pendant nearly confused him as much as the pendant his cousin and Lady Hitomi shared. No matter. If Rallin said the battle started, it probably had started. And that would mean they'd have to hurry.

***

True to Hitomi's plan, as Escaflowne rose, Van had managed to take out two of the guymelefs. But there were still at least 10, let alone how many were still waiting, and even with Van's skills, Hitomi's ability and strategy, and Escaflowne's sheer power... there was no way that they could last for very long.

"I'm so sorry Hitomi."

"Don't worry Van. I'm glad to still be with you, no matter what happens."

Just then Hikeshi's Alseidies made itself known as it fired a barrage of metal claws at Escaflowne.

And just then - our calvary arrived.

* * *

_**Hello!!**_

_**I'm actually getting quite sad, I'm getting close to ending this fanfiction, but don't worry, this battle (for the last key if any of you were paying attention) should last at least 3 episodes, since I'm going into detail - YAY!!! Besides the Crystal Key is only the beginning to the final battle when...**_

_**I'm not supposed to give a whole lot away since I'm not even close to finishing. But I've got the outlines!!! And, gomen, but I'm focused on a LOT more than just this fanfiction (though it takes up a large portion of my computer time). My Gundam Wing page, [Believe In Me] is going to go up, and I need to figure out what I'm going to use as the plot in THAT continuation... Will you guys read it? Huh? Pretty-please?? I'll only start it when THIS fanfiction is finished though, I promise. Oh yeah. My second version of a continuation should be getting an outline soon so... I'm so busy!**_

_**Also, I hope you liked this chapter, and *** between scenes means it's all happening in AROUND the same area, and time. Oh yes. Can someone tell me how to spell the name of Dilandau's guymelef from the series? I spell it ALSEIDIES but that doesn't look right...**_

_**Kisses to all my Readers and Reviewers!**_

_**Angelic1090  
04.08.2001  
Read and Review!!**_


	16. Deja Vu

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

Though none of our players realize, the last key, the Crystal Key, is close at hand. But they are all busy trying to fight for what they hold most important. For Van and Hitomi, it is each other and the future of Gaea. For Kirei and Rallin, it is both for Gaea and their new lives. For Allen, it is to save his son's country, though he will tell no one of it. And for Hikeshi... it is for power, favour, and victory within the Goshem Ebony Clan Warriors.

[AN: This isn't really about the story, more just a note to my readers. Yes I realize that a TON of you might be mad at me for not letting Van finish the... you know. And Imajinator, when do I fit the kissing scene in??? They're in a battle here, and it's not like Van and Hitomi can kiss while they're flying and there are about a dozen guymelefs with a LOT of firepower after them...]

* * *

Hitomi cried out in alarm as she saw the metal claw shoot towards them. But before she could say another word, a sword - and a guymelef - blocked the stream of metal, striking sparks. Hitomi sighed in relief and recognition. "Rallin... thank goodness. How did you know..."

"Call it the aid of a necklace my Lady." Rallin swung, his sword forcing Hikeshi to reveal himself. Rallin sneered. "Are you so weak that you need to hide yourself and your soldiers to participate in battle? My soldiers did not need stealth cloaks," Rallin spat the word out as if it were dirt. "To fight a battle. Apologies to you Lord Fanel," Rallin said, and recieved an unnoticed nod in return, "but my Warriors destroyed an entire country without the cloaks."

"Your warriors are dead."

"That may be Hikeshi, but they were stronger than you will ever be. Your Majesty, Lady Hitomi, if it pleases you, this is _my_ battle."

"If that is your wish Khristos," said Van, "then we shall leave you alone."

Minuit and Alseidies were now in a standoff, as Escaflowne rose to help Kirei and Allen with the other melefs.

***

"I can't see them!" said Kirei angrily. In his eyes, they were in an empty field. But he knew that guymelefs were in the valley, waiting for their chance. "Damn them to hell for hiding." Just then, Kirei thought he saw... an outline move. And then fire...

Kirei moved out of the way, and just as quickly thrust his sword into the moving outline. Surprisingly a guymelef shot back, then exploded. And with that action, a thought occured to him, something about what Van had told him happened in the last war..

_:: Flashback ::_

_"You mean the Zaibach guymelefs were invisible? How on earth did you fight them then, cousin?"_

_"I could see them after a while, when Hitomi taught me. Before, she would say warnings to me. But once, when I wouldn't put her in that danger, I led them into the water. The cloaks would not help there. The splashes would give them away..."_

_:: End Flashback ::_

Water! That was the answer! But where was the water in this valley... The river. Suddenly, Kirei looked up to see Escaflowne with his cousin and... why on Earth was Lady Hitomi up there? No matter. Van nodded at him, saying he would take the land melefs, and that Kirei could lead them into the water.

Kirei nodded. They would NOT lose this battle.

***

Allen felt as if it were five years ago, and the last five years of peace had never happened, and he was still fighting against Zaibach. They had the same tactics, the same melefs, the same purpose. To control Gaea. To destroy someone. Though it wasn't the Dragon this time, it wasn't Van. It was Hitomi, though Allen Schezar still did not know why.

In Scherezade, Allen shrugged. This may seem exactly like before, but unlike that battle... Allen wasn't going to get himself nearly killed.

***

"They are good Van. They have a sense of tactic... and skill. Not unlike the Dragonslayers."

"You're right Hitomi. Same melefs, same weapons, same cloaks. But we will win. We did in the last war, and there is nothing stopping us from doing the same now."

"Deja vu, Van. This reminds me of before."

"What is 'deja vu' Hitomi?" Before she could answer, another guymelef came flying at them. Van swung Escaflowne around to meet it head on, making Hitomi fall back against him. "Sorry."

"Don't worry Van. And I'll explain once we finish this." She became serious once again. "Melef to our rear, stationary for now.

* * *

General Adelphus, former commander of the Zaibach four Demon Armies, and leader and ruler of Goshem was watching the battle on a large holo-screen. Interesting, how controlling fate gave him such a sense of power. Five years ago, he scoffed at Dornkirk's attempts to simply control Gaea with one machine. But now...

Adelphus smirked. Yes, years ago he had called those methods foolish, but now... He was using that same technology to bring Gaea into HIS vision. But he would not depend only on a machine, however powerful. No... Adelphus would use his guymelefs and his soldiers as well as the Destiny machine. And he did not need fulfill the wishes of all for his world...

No. All he had to do was destroy one person. One woman. The accursed brat from the Mystic Moon. The Keeper. Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl who could change the whole of Gaea's future.

"General the lines are ready."

Adelphus turned to one of his sorcerors. "Very well. Bring Hikeshi and all of the Clan Warriors online. I have something to say to them.

* * *

"You've improved Hikeshi. I'm surprised." Rallin sneered as he brought his sword up to clash against Hikeshi's. "Too bad you still aren't as good as me."

Hikeshi's vision went red with anger. And fury. "That's what you think Khristos. I alone will be the one to bring Goshem to victory." He took the other arm of the melef and fired the metal claws directly at Minuit's cockpit.

The claws were only stopped my Minuit's other arm - and sword. Double-edged fighting, that was Rallin's style. "You think I am that foolishi Barruchi? I trained with you for years. You think I don't know your techniques?" Rallin took the arm that slashed the claws down and held it at Alseidies throat. "You think I do not know how you battle?"

Hikeshi swung his blocked sword arm until it pushed the other sword away from his "throat." He lowered the melef into a fighting stance. "Wrong, Khristos. You were always wrong. What I think? You do not know how I fight now."

With a yell, Hikeshi surged forward. And their battle began - again.

***

Kirei grinned. His cousin's trick had worked. Not only could the blue Alseidies surrounding him not use their stealth cloaks... But now, even with four of them surrounding him, Kirei had a decent chance.

Taking his sword out from the back of Ikari, Kirei went into a fighting stance. Addressing the melefs equally, he smiled. "If you think you can beat me," he said slowly, "Bring it on."

***

Van wanted to sigh in relief. With the guymelefs that he, Allen, and Kirei had destroyed, there looked only to be the red Alseidies that Rallin was fighting, and the three in the water. Kirei could handle those three, Van coud see him slashing them. Just then, he felt a small hand grab his wrist in fear. He looked down. "Hitomi? What's wrong?"

"V-Van," she said shakily, "look at the horizon and remember what I taught you. Curious, and still safe in the sky, Van obeyed, concentrated and looked to where Hitomi had asked. 

"Gods..." Van closed his eyes. He looked at Hitomi. "An energy weapon. Like Basram's. And ten guymelefs. Are you ready Hitomi, this will be quite a ride."

"I'm ready Van. We can't let them get this far."

He squeezed her hand in reassurance, and they flew into the horizon.

* * *

**_Hello Everyone!!_**

**_I'm REALLY sorry this chapter is so short, but expect Episode 17 in a few days days - I'm rushing to start AND finish 'cause it's Van's 20th birthday on April 12th (see, my timing wasn't THAT messed up...) ^_~. And this battle should end NEXT episode because what I was going to use for the ending in this chapter is going to get transferred into the next..._**

**_And I managed to squeeze a miniscule piece of fluff in their, hey? I've been reading the reviews for this, and you guys are so great!! I was laughing so hard at some of them. To Imajinator, ~OKI~, Faye_Valentine00, and Ayanami_Chan, you guys give me some of the BEST reviews ever, and keep writing your fics! Turns to Ayanami and Imajinator - where are the next chapters you guys???_**

**_I didn't want to drag out the battle too long, but there isn't going to be such a long rest period between this one and the final one, maybe 1 or 2 episodes. Hope you guys enjoyed this!!_**

**_Happy [early] 20th Birthday Van!!_**

**_Angelic1090  
04.10.2001  
Read and Review!_**


	17. Gateway to the Last Key

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

The battle rages on, Kirei leading his attackers into the water, Van and Hitomi fighting them from above, and Allen fighting them on land. Rallin is caught in a duel with the man that destroyed his soldiers. And much to their horror, Van and Hitomi discover reinforcements... and a weapon not unlike the tool used by Basram in the last war... one of mass destruction...

[AN: (Expect a lot more of these as I near the end.) The names I gave our four heroes (Dragon, Keeper, Eagle, Raven) refer to Van, Hitomi, Kirei, and Rallin respectfully. Van was referred to as the Dragon in the series, Hitomi is the Keeper of the Keys in this, Kirei's melef was originally supposed to be the Japanese word for 'eagle' and is what it looks like when it flies (only bigger - duh), and Rallin is the Raven because of his "darkness". This is also why his guymelef is called "Minuit" or midnight. Also, unlike Van's Kirei and Rallin can fight in the armour form of their melef in the sky - different versions of suits. This chapter is also VERY long, and is a gift to all Escaflowne fans out there as April 12 is Van's 20th birthday! ^_^]

* * *

Kirei slashed through the remainder of the melefs fighting him, and looked up at the sky. Why was Escaflowne flying away? Kirei let the thoughts run through his head.

Perhaps they were going after the last key? Or maybe... they had found more of that blasted invisible enemy. Either way...

Kirei knew he had to help.

* * *

Adelphus looked at the sorcerors. "Are the lines ready for communication?"

They all bowed deeply. "Yes, Lord General. Lines to the remaining Ebony Clan warriors are open."

"Remaining?" Adelphus questioned, one eyebrow raised. "Hikeshi had a dozen melefs in his unit. You mean to tell me they are all dead?"

"I am afraid so, Lord General."

"And the troops I sent?"

"All right, General. About to commence attack on the Dragon, Keeper, and Eagle."

"Very well. Open lines. I have something to talk about with Hikeshi."

* * *

Hikeshi was thrown back with the force of Rallin's hit. He snarled, and was about to return the blow when he heard a slight buzz that could only mean...

"Hikeshi Nimlos Barruchi. You have disobeyed my orders." Adelphus' voice was cruel and stern. "Now what do you have to reply in your defence?"

His leader's voice made Hikeshi straighten, and stand very still. Dimly, he was aware that he was in a _very_ vulnerable position. But he didn't really care. Hikeshi Barruchi wasn't sure which fate was worse - being killed at the hands of the man he loathed with all his being; or being punished by Adelphus.

***

Rallin heard the voice of Adelphus as well. It was then that he was reminded he had been a Ebony Clan Warrior for years, and it was only recently that he had switched sides. Odd, Rallin thought he would never become accustomed to fighting alongside his former targets, but Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki had made him feel welcome - and a part of the group Rallin knew had for months only been three - they, and Kirei. Kirei too, had been very understanding.

_Even after I blamed him for years for the death of my family_. Rallin cringed. But he would wait. It was very possible that in the words Adelphus would say to Hikeshi... there would be something useful for his side.

***

"I'm very sorry, my Lord Gener-"

"Do not talk Hikeshi. You have failed. All twelve of your unit are dead, their melefs destroyed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hikeshi was stunned. All twelve - dead? He opened the visor, and with horrified eyes, saw the fire that had been his soldiers. In only a few hours... he had lost.

"Nothing Barruchi? It doesn't matter. I have sent the energy matter cannon and melefs to destroy the Dragon, Keeper, and Eagle. It doesn't matter." It was apparent that Adelphus had no idea that Rallin was listening in. "For attacking without my consent, and above all, failing even though I approved of it later, you are to come back to base. You will be given a new mission as well. Over and out." The line disconnected.

Hikeshi was so pale. Without even looking back at Rallin, he flew into the air and left.

A few minutes later, Rallin left as well, to stop the new troops - and the new weapon - from killing his newfound companions - and the last hope Gaea had for peace.

***

Kirei caught up with Escaflowne after a few minutes. "Van, Hitomi. Where are you heading? What's happened?"

Van was concentrating on the task ahead, so Hitomi turned to Kirei to explain. "There are more Goshem guymelefs up ahead, heading straight for us. And they have an energy cannon. It is probably powerful enough to kill anyone in a large radius.

"Gods..." Just as Kirei was about to ask another question, he saw the Minuit coming up from behind. Escaflowne and Ikari paused to wait for him.

"Rallin," said Hitomi, about to explain.

"I know. We have to hurry. I left Schezar back there to clean up."

"Let's go then," said Van firmly.

* * *

"Are they following according to prediction?"

"Yes. The Dragon, Keeper, Eagle and Raven are heading towards the troops."

"Is the energy cannon charged?"

"Yes. We are ready to fire at any time."

"Very well. Send word to the General."

***

Hitomi could feel her nervousness step up as they neared the melefs. It was disconcerting, the way they all just stood there. As if they knew what was going to happen... Thoughts ran through her head, about what could happen, what the outcome of this could possibly be. And then... she fainted.

_:: Hitomi's Vision ::_

_They were all heading towards the new troops. And in her dream, as in the real world, Hitomi still had that feeling of uneasiness. That 'something-bad-is-about-to-happen' feeling. But what was it? What could it be?_

_And as if she were suddenly taken out of the flight, and had become an observer, like when she was in a movie theatre, she watched in horror as the enemy fired the energy cannon. But this cannon was not the one they were heading towards. No. Those troops were a division, meant to divert their - her - attention from feeling the energy from the sky. The cannon - and the troops - were in the sky, ready to fly and attack. She nearly screamed when they fired the cannon in the sky... taking out all of the troops... how could they have sacrificed their own men... and Escaflowne, Ikari, and Minuit._

_Feeling an emptiness, and filled with horror at the same time, Hitomi was shocked. She let loose a scream into the sky as everything went black. "VAN!!!!"_

_:: End Vision ::_

Hitomi felt herself being shaken awake, and heard Van's voice asking her urgently. "Hitomi? Hitomi? Please wake up?" She blinked up at him, haze fogging her mind. Suddenly, she started in alarm, and straightened again, noticing that not only had Van stopped, but that Kirei and Rallin had as well.

"That vision!" Hitomi's voice was hysterical, and to calm her down Van was rubbing broad circles gently on her back.

"What vision, Hitomi? What did you see?"

"The soldiers we are heading towards. Van, Kirei, Rallin. It's all a trap. They are just there to throw us off. Van... look at the sky." Hitomi shook again, and just for a moment, Van held her closer. What he saw nearly made him let go in shock. In the sky, just ahead of them, was a floating energy bomb. The very same design that Basram had used. A design that would wipe out all of Freid as a result. Van blinked. There were guymelefs there as well - to Van, no doubt so they could destroy any survivors.

"Gods... if we hadn't looked, if you hadn't seen, Hitomi. We would have been destroyed."

"Seen what, Lord Van?" It was the first time Rallin had actually said his name, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but surviving now.

"In the sky, if you picture seeing a red pendant swinging, and clearing all illusions there are guymelefs up there, and they look capable of flying while in flight. There is also an energy bomb like Basram's... It would have killed us."

"But how do you see it? I believe, but unless Rallin and I can see the invisible as well, there is little chance we will even have a chance."

Knowing the need, and also knowing that the enemy had to wait for them to put the plan in action, the three melefs flew close together making a 3-prong pinwheel shape, and Hitomi and Van began to explain the art of seeing the unseen.

***

A half-hour later, Hitomi satisfied at what all three could see, and having Rallin sense how many melefs there were with _his_ pendant, they formulated a plan that would allow them all to live - hopefully. There was always a hidden danger to things, and having gone through battles and wars respectfully, all four knew that.

Escaflowne would go for the energy cannon in the sky.

Minuit would go after the cannon and troops on land, being there were only five melefs and the cannon.

Ikari would attack the ten melefs in the sky.

"Gods bless," said Hitomi.

"Gods bless," they all replied before they split up.

***

Just before Escaflowne would take off, Van and Hitomi sent word to Allen.

"Schezar can you hear me?" Van's voice crackled through Scherezade's voice-link.

"Fanel. Where on Gaea are you? Khristos just left me here."

"Stop complaining Allen. There are two energy cannons aimed for Freid. We are going to destroy them. Get back to Freid as soon as you can and give word for the city to be evacuated." Hitomi's cross voice made Allen quiet immediately.

"No questions?" said Van, "Very well. Hopefully, we will see you in a while. Gods bless."

"Gods bless." said Allen, solemnly, before he sped back to the Crusade and gave orders to SPEED to Freid's capital.

When the connection broke, Hitomi and Van shared a tender kiss, and then nodding to each other, headed towards a deceptively empty sky.

***

Rallin went for the cannon first. Three well-placed blows destroyed it, though the melefs guarding it had provided resistance, Rallin had taken out three of them, destroying their energistes. He then went back to work on the cannon, only placing one large swipe with his sword before the melefs had attacked. About to deliver the destroying blast, he found two blue Alseidies - the guymelefs of all Ebony Clan Warriors - blocking him.

"Traitor." one of the pilots hissed.

"You abandoned your army and left them to die." said the other.

Rallin felt himself surge with anger, then felt it subside. "Who said I abandoned them? They were executed. And unfortunetly, you will share the fate of my fallen comrades for failing your mission and insulting my honour." Rallin swung the sword down, and as the cannon exploded, taking all the guymelefs with it, he flew into the sky to help Kirei.

_His_ mission had only taken him an hour, since he had left.

***

An hour after they had departed, and Kirei had only taken out three of the guymelefs. These guys knew how to fly-fight, and though Kirei did, they still had the stealth cloaks (not to mention the backup) that Kirei didn't. Kirei could see blurry outlines of the melefs he was fighting. Rallin had grasped Hitomi's cousin with ease. Kirei, though somewhat understanding it, did not. He sighed.

Suddenly he felt a blast hit him from behind, and like an eagle swooping for its prey, whirled around to bring his sword crashing straight through the entire melef, a diagonal line splitting in two, and sending it to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rallin flying up in Raven form, then switching back to suit form, still hovering.

"Need some help, Fanel?"

"Spare me the sarcasm Khristos and just help me disable these melefs."

"What sarcasm?" said Rallin innocently, before grinning somewhat demonically with his visor open to Kirei, closing it, and lunging towards a melef.

A heated battle had begun. Again.

***

Van was somewhat aware of Rallin and Kirei fighting, but all of his attention was focused on the energy cannon. He was taken out of his train of thought momentarily when he heard Hitomi's soft voice. "Van."

"What is it?"

"There is lifeforce behind the cannon. It appeared we missed about three guymelefs while Rallin was counting." Hitomi paused. "If they do not interfere, and we destroy the cannon, they will be destroyed anyway, but there is no way on Gaea that they will just stand by."

"So you are saying we will meet up with resistance?" Van quirked an eyebrow. "Since when have we let that deterr us?"

"Never Van," said Hitomi, showing a small smile. "Just thought you should know."

Escaflowne flew straight at the sky-cannon, and, as expected, began to battle the three guymelefs that were left to guard it.

* * *

In Freid, Allen Schezar's message had forced a massive evacuation. There was organization to it, but... the best term would to call it "organized chaos". People were being put on leviships to the far country, and despite his quick thinking, Chid Czar Freid was still swamped with his hysterical people, and as a result had a massive headache.

"Duke Chid?" Callai, Chid's advisor, said very quietly. "The last of the civilians have been evacuated. The castle's shields have been put up. It is time to leave, we need you alive."

Chid sighed. "Very well, Callai. I just hope we aren't hit with destruction again."

"Yes Duke Chid."

* * *

It had been three hours since their operation had commenced. Rallin and Kirei destroyed the last of their enemy, and looked at each other, and then up at Escaflowne.

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Rallin, seeing that Escaflowne was still fighting off two other guymelefs.

"No. Remember our orders. We were to leave."

"If we leave Kirei, your cousin and the Keeper will die. And then, no matter what, Gaea will fall into dispair."

"But..."

"Even if it is at the risk of our lives, we have to help."

Kirei sighed. He had a feeling, that if all of them survived this, he was going to get a lecture from Van later. "Very well."

The Eagle and Raven headed towards Escaflowne.

***

"Lord Van!" yelled Rallin. "I know we are disobeying the plan, but let us finish this quickly. Kirei and myself will take the last two guymelefs. You go after the cannon."

Van and Hitomi looked at each other. "Very well!" yelled Hitomi.

"Gods bless!" shouted Kirei, engaging in a duel with one of the Alseidies while his cousin and his lady flew to try to save Freid... and the rest of Gaea.

***

As they neared the cannon, Hitomi closed her eyes, both to pray that they would all escape from this unscathed, as well to hope that the cannon would not fire.

"Are you ready, Hitomi?"

She nodded. "I'm ready. Gods hope that they don't fire."

"Yes."

And as the operator and his gaurds looked up in shock, and Hitomi braced herself for the blast, she was dimly aware that the two melefs were still fighting to hold off Kirei and Rallin - mentally, she noted that they were quite good. But Van moved bring Escaflowne's sword crashing through, the cannon let off a small blast, throwing Hitomi off.

"VAN!" she screamed.

***

Van turned in horror and watched as Hitomi fell. He was broken out of his trance as he heard her scream. Tearing his shirt off, he spread his wings and raced to catch her.

As their hands met, a white light spread from Hitomi's pendant, engulfing they, Escaflowne, Ikari and Minuit. And destroying the cannon.

***

Kirei and Rallin stepped out of their melefs in surprise a few moments later. The land they were in... it was familiar and yet it was not. Kirei turned to see his cousin and Lady Hitomi still holding hands, though they were standing now and Van had regained his shirt.

He also saw that Hitomi reached into the centre of the shining ball of light that was between she and Van. And in that light was a key...

The last key...

Kirei found his voice. "Van... where are we?"

* * *

**_To my Readers,_**

**_I hope you didn't think this chapter was too long! It's definetly the longest chapter yet, and I wrote in 2 days. TWO DAYS! It's the 11th today, but if I post it tomorrow, it'll end up on the main page on the 13th so... Happy Birthday Van!_**

**_Anyway, I changed the name of this chapter about 10 times 'cause I thought I would be able to fit stuff in that I didn't (is this fanfiction dragging??). I'll be taking a short break from this, probably only a few days (usually I start the next chapter as soon as this one is posted), so I can get SOME stuff on my gundam page done. Most notably, profile and viewpoints for Heero/Relena, and updates. But that's Gundam, not Escaflowne!_**

**_I have my next Escaflowne fanfiction roughed out, but it won't be another continuation, more of a PRELUDE to "Dreams of Destiny." Since I didn't address it that much in this fanfiction, the new fic will be called something along the lines of 'Dark and Light - The King's Cousin' and will be focused on Kirei and Rallin and their pasts._**

**_I also just realised that Merle wasn't really in this at ALL, and I'm very sorry for that, but near the beginning Van told her to stay in Adon, so it wouldn't be like the series when she left but it wasn't at the order of Van, and HE didn't leave involuntarily so..._**

**_You'll see her in the epilogue. Which won't be appearing for at least a month._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_**

**_Angelic1090  
04.12.2001 (I'm dating this tomorrow since that's when you will see it)  
Happy Birthday Van Fanel!_**


	18. Family Reunion

Episode Eighteen: Family Reunion

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

The battle rages on as Van, Hitomi, Kirei, and Rallin race to stop the Goshem soldiers - and the energy cannons, both visible and hidden - from destroying both themselves and Freid. The first of the cannons and the sets of troops are defeated without too much troubles, but as Escaflowne moves to deliver the fatal blow to the sky-cannon, a small blast knocks Hitomi of Escaflowne and Van races to catch her. And as their hands meet, a bright light engulfs all four of them and they are transported to...

[AN: Long Live Plot-Twists! I know I said that we were nearing the end, but I was inspired and, thus, the final battle and epilogue have (again) been sent FAR, FAR, away. I got the idea while I was reading another fanfiction, and what the author suggested, I thought was interesting, AND I thought of a way to fit it in the story. It might seem kind of late for it though, since I never hinted about it in the beginning (actually, I READ my story, and there are a LOT of details missing that I'd like to be there) so BECAUSE of that, this will end up LONGER. Actually... I'll just use it for my next continuation. But the prequel to "Dreams of Destiny" is still alive and well... that is if you guys still want it. (Oh yeah, and the g/f everyone wants Kirei to have will be in the prequel since I can't fit her in this story.) There's still a plot twist coming though... *Grins* On to Episode 18!]

"Van?" repeated Kirei, looking at his cousin, then shifting his vision to Hitomi. "Hitomi? Do you know where we are?"

Rallin too, was puzzled at the sudden change in scenery. Just a few moments before he had been fighting a Goshem soldier when, in his peripheral vision he saw Hitomi get knocked off. He had also seen what he _thought_ was Van diving after her... but did he have wings? Rallin shook his head. He could ask about that later. But suddenly, during all that, there had been a white light and then...

And then they were here. Wherever that was. He looked towards Fanelia's King and his Lady. They seemed oblivious to all around them, a bright light still between them, and a somewhat soft glow surrounding them. They looked so serious...

Rallin sighed. A few moments later, Kirei did too. They would only recieve answers when Van and Hitomi had recieved theirs.

***

To Van, all he could see was Hitomi, and to Hitomi all she could see was Van. And of course, to both of them, the shining key between them. They _were_ conversing, though it was thought-conversing, a trait they both had discovered they could share with each other.

_The last key Van,_ said Hitomi, her mind sounding hushed. _I wonder what this brings now. What it will mean for Gaea. Does this mean my task is done? It doesn't feel done._

_No, it doesn't, _agreed Van,_ but I'm sure we will find out. In the meantime... we should probably take this key._

Hitomi blinked. Talking with Van had made her momentarily forget her purpose on Gaea. She was the Keeper of the Keys, after all, and though she had entrusted two of the keys for safekeeping to Van, they were her responsiblity. Nodding to Van, she broke their physical link, pulling her hands away, and brought them into the sphere that contained the last key. The Crystal Key... and what would this one bring?

Speaking aloud, Hitomi turned to Van. "Could I have the other keys for a moment?"

Van passed the necklace the held the Gold and Silver keys, and, like Hitomi, wondered what was to happen now. Hitomi may be the Keeper, but Van and she had worked together as much as anything to gain the other to keys. They were partners, they were companions, and now... they were something more. If Van Fanel had his way, nothing, _nothing_ on Gaea would ever bring them apart. No matter what came with the possession of the three keys, he would always be with Hitomi. The three keys, Prosperity, Serenity, and now... the Crystal Key. What did it mean?

What was to happen?

[Somewhere else where Van, Hitomi, and the others are]

"I think it's time, Mother. Hitomi needs to know what she must do now that she is in possession of the last key."

"Agreed, my son. She also needs to know the meaning of the Crystal Key. And the inscriptions..."

"What are we to do about Brother and the other two? Are they to see..."

"Van will see what Hitomi sees. Their destinies are entwined together, and the will _both_ bring Gaea to peace, despite the fact that Hitomi is the only Keeper."

"And the other two? Kirei, I think, and Rallin? What of them?"

"Kirei is Van's - and your - cousin. A Fanel. And Rallin, he was in a situation much like yours until a short time ago. Were you not paying attention Folken?"

"I was paying attention, mother. But I never expected to be taken to the Mystic Valley years after my death to see my brother and Hitomi again. Does this usually happen?"

"Not really. We were given this, not only because we are related to the Dragon, my son, but because we are Draconians, the descendants of Atlantis. We were, and always will be, the bringers of Destiny." Varie paused, "And as for the other two... they have parts to play as well. They will hear."

"Very well, mother. It will be good to see Van again. It's been five years..."

Varie smiled. "It's time."

Together, mother and son walked to where their visitors awaited them.

***

Moments after she had taken the key, the light around Hitomi and Van had disappeared, and thus took them from where they had been aware of just themselves, to an awareness that made them realize where they were - and who had come with them.

Of course, where they were came up first.

"Van we're in..." Hitomi's voice was filled with awe.

"The Mystic Valley," finished Van, knowing the end of her sentence. "But why? Was it to save us from dying in the blast?"

"Maybe... but there must be another reason. The last time we were here..."

Their conversation was interuppted by Rallin's voice. "You mean we are in the Mystic Valley? The home of the Draconians?" Rallin's voice was filled with disbelief. "Van, Hitomi, you _must_ be kidding."

They looked at each other, then at Rallin, that back at each other. Both were surprised that Rallin had given up with the 'Lord and Lady' (Hitomi thought it was annoying, being as she wasn't used to it, and Van, though he had been a royal all his life, hated protocol and if he didn't have to be addressed, he wouldn't.). Nodding, Hitomi turned to explain.

"We are speaking the truth. These are the ruins of Atlantis, though the last time we were here it was more of an affirmation for us. This time though..."

"What did it bring, Hitomi?" asked Kirei, broken out of his solitary thoughts.

"The last key..." said Van, slowly, "but what happens now..."

"Will be explained, my brother."

Varie and Folken Fanel had just arrived on the scene.

"Any word Allen?" Dryden's voice, though as dry and thoughtful as ever, held a hint of worry in it. It had been over four hours since the Knight Caeli had return from Tourain Valley to give word of a possilbe wipe-out. The entity of the people of Freid's capital had been evacuated at the very borders, and had the enemy advanced, would have been brought to Palas.

"Nothing, Dryden." Allen's voice was full of both anger and impatience. "Not a single thing. I haven't recieved a transmission from either, Kirei, Khristos, or Van since they told me to warn Chid."

"Speaking of that, how is the young Duke?"

"Talking to your wife at the moment. I think Millerna is trying to convince him that it is alright he didn't fight. Speaking of her, should I be calling you Lord and Lady or Your Highness or Majesty, or something to that extent?" The knight grinned. "After all, I would absolutely _hate_ to see Miden's face when he finds out you let soldiers address you by your first name."

"You _should_ be Schezar, but start it when it is just us and I will order your dismissal." Dryden grinned. "What my father thinks is of no mattter right now. All he is is my father, not the master of protocol or anything else."

"Just the same, your Majesty, he WOULD care."

"Schezar..."

"Just kidding Dryden, just kidding." The two men stood, and exited the room, making their way towards Chid's study in the temporary castle.

"Mother!" said Van, starting in surprise.

His surprise was echoed in Hitomi. "Varie?" She sensed a _very_ familiar prescense, and her gaze shifted to the man standing beside Van's mother. His brother. "Folken!" Hitomi smiled, but then a thought occurred to her, making her solemn once again. "Are we dead?"

"Of course not, Hitomi," said Folken, a touch of amusement evident in his voice. "The Mystic Valley is indeed a place for the living, although it does have a sense of other-worldliness of it. It helps people realize their destinies. Like before." With that, he smiled, and turned to the two men that were watching them their mouths open in disbelief. Folken bowed. "Welcome, Kirei Fanel, and - I think this is correct, Rallin Khristos. My name is Folken Lacour de Fanel, and that is my mother, Varie Fanel. There is much to explain. Let us go. We can finish introductions later."

A white beam of light came down from the sky and engulfed the travellers, the guymelefs, and the two Draconian guides.

**_Sheesh, what a short chapter, right?_**

**_I had originally planned to have more in this chapter, but that seemed like a good place to stop, and anyway, as I said in the AN above, I have another plot twist for you - so I hope you don't mind that this will end up a deal longer as a result. So the epilogue that I said would appear a month ago will probably take longer to get out..._**

**_This chapter was AMAZINGLY short for me. Not a whole lot happened either, 'cept for the key, and Varie, and Folken, and all. And a small glipse of Dryden, and Allen (since you guys haven't seen them in a while). Hope you don't mind,_**

**_Angelic1090  
04.15.2001  
Happy Easter Sunday!_**


	19. Revelations

Episode Nineteen: Revelations

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

[In the shortest chapter ever...]  
The third key is both revealed and taken, as Hitomi and Van realize where they are and what was to happen. But they can't help but wonder what the Crystal Key will bring them. Kirei and Rallin are still puzzled as to where they are, and WHY they are where they are. But Varie and Folken Fanel have arrived to explain it all to them...

It was only a split-second, and then the beam of light dissappeared, and they were on top of a balcony, the ruins of Atlantis spreading out below their view.

"Just like I remember..." said Hitomi softly, leaning against Van. "But this time I didn't lose you or anyone else, and you're not dead." She reached up and brought her hand lightly to stroke his jaw. "I'm glad we're together now, and that we're safe."

As if forgetting about the four people who had accompanied them, Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi, drawing her close. "As am I," he said softly.

They were broken out of their world by Folken clearing his throat. "Brother, although it is nice to see you finally admitted your feelings to Hitomi," Van blushed at this, "there IS quite a bit to be explained. If we could continue?" Both blushing now, Hitomi and Van nodded - though they didn't separate.

Kirei and Rallin, who had been talking quietly about the beam of light, and what had happened turned to face Van's mother and brother. "Folken, and ah-" Kirei paused. What was he supposed to call the aunt he never knew?

"You may call me Varie," said Van's mother, as if knowing his hidden question.

"Is there a reason we are here?" finished Rallin, as Kirei STILL looked thoroughly confused.

Folken nodded. "There is also a reason why mother and I are here as well. Sit. We will explain, do not worry."

***

An hour later, and all that had been explained to the four was why Varie and Folken were there, and also why they themselves had been sent there. His brother and Hitomi had accepted it without even a question, and Rallin had taken a few minutes to think about it, and then he too had accepted it; noted Folken silently, but his cousin on the other hand...

"How do expect us to believe you? According to history, you are DEAD. And ghosts don't come back!" Kirei, his stubborness to allow something to change his already skewed reality showing, argued.

Actually, on further contemplation, Khristos wasn't REALLY disbelieving - he just wanted proof. _Well __that's__ easy,_ thought Folken, _but I suppose I should settle this with Kirei first..._

Before Folken could say another word, he heard a loud sound, as compared to the relative silence in the Mystic Valley when no one was talking.

_// SLAP \\_

Looking at Kirei apologetically, though still with anger, Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon lowered her hand. She was annoyed with how long this was taking! Van too, nodded in approval at her action. His Hitomi was never one to sit by and let someone act a fool (remembering their first encounter, Van was tempted to grin). "Kirei Avan de Fanel," she said, her voice calm but an underlying power beneath it, "We have explained countless times. Yes, Varie and Folken are dead, but ghosts CAN come back, as much as you might wish otherwise. They are here to explain the meaning of the keys, WE are here because I am the Keeper, and also because we would have been caught in the blast and died. Now, Kirei, do you understand?"

About to deliver a retort, Kirei looked beyond Hitomi to Rallin who was looking with amusement at Hitomi, and the red mark on Kirei's right cheek, and to his cousin (the one who was alive) who gave him a look that CLEARLY said, _If you DON'T understand and begin to argue with Hitomi, cousin, trust me, you don't want to experience her wrath._ Kirei nodded in his head in defeat. Lady Hitomi _certainly_ wasn't a weak person - nor was she someone who would hesitate to slap someone - again.

"That I'll understand, but I want proof. How can I be sure that this isn't just a ruse? They could be the enemies for all that we-" Kirei's stubborn voice was interuppted when Hitomi sighed in frustration, and was about to move closer when Folken lifted a hand.

"I'll take care of this Hitomi," she nodded, and moved back to sit close to Van. Folken turn to Kirei again. His cousin WOULD believe, before the war had already been won. "Do you remember how I had black wings during the war," asked Folken, and he then recieved a nod from Kirei. "And also how I lost one arm?" Another nod. "Look here, then. Two arms, restored because I have died, and of substance because my mother and I have been allowed to talk to you, briefly." Kirei reluctantly reached out to touch, and found resistance beneath his hand. Folken spread his wings, and to Kirei's surprise, were pure white. "Black wings mean a Draconian is near his death. I am REAL, not only because of my temporary physical body, but because I have white wings now, since I can no longer die. Before my death, the three members of the Fanel family, myself, Van, and mother were the last three living Draconians. Tell me, Kirei Fanel, do you understand now?"

Kirei nodded.

"Then we can continue."

A loud sigh of relief echoed through Van, Hitomi, Rallin, and Varie.

Dryden Fassa of Asturia, though he would give the name Aston to his children, had went a different way from the Knight Caeli after going through a few hallways together. Allen had deigned from talking to Chid (slight queasiness still came to surface at the thought of his origin), not wanting to do anything to endanger the Duke's position at the moment. So, Allen Schezar had headed towards the Crusade, seeking to find Gaddis or one of his other men for a duel.

Dryden however, wanted to see his nephew - not to mention his wife. So he kept walking towards the study. Perhaps they could talk...

"Hitomi, may I see the three keys?" Varie asked this softly. "There is something to explain, but I must see the keys, before I can tell you. She held the keys, looking at them, her lips moving silently. She was reciting something. And then she blinked, and looked up again. "Everyone, including you Folken, please look."

Suddenly from the keys a bright light shot out from the trio of keys, turning into a silver circle that hung in the air before them.

What was it going to show them?

***

Hikeshi Barruchi sat sullenly alone in his chamber on the floating foretress. He had failed. Miserably and quickly at that. Despite his skill, his strategy, his firepower, and his soldiers

He had still failed.

And he would not fail again. He HAD to be sure of that, what Adelphus had said came out blaringly clear. And cruel. When Hikeshi had become Clan Leader it had been at the cost of, as Adelphus had put it, the _supposed_ betrayal of Goshem's finest Clan. He remembered their conversation.

_:: Flashback ::_

_"Are you CERTAIN Barruchi?" Adelphus' voice was wry. "Rallin Khristos and his Warriors are by far the most powerful and tactful of all the Clans."_

_"But my Lord General, they have FAILED. They did not obtain either of the keys, and they did not destroy the Keeper. Their actions __prove__ that the are traitorous!"_

_"Ah so?" said Adelphus questioningly. "Do explain."_

_"General, if they are truly the most powerful and tactful, why would they have not succeeded? In any case, they __should__ be punished for failing."_

_"Perhaps that is true..." Adelphus paused. "Very well. Your admission does ring true. Summon Khristos' clan here at once. Rallin himself will be dismissed, or become a lesser soldier. Hikeshi Barruchi, you will become lead clan leader. But be warned. Should you fail me..."_

_"I won't fail." said Hikeshi hotly._

_:: End Flashback ::_

But he had broken that promise. He, a son of one of the greatest warrior-families of Goshem, and at one point Zaibach, had failed.

But he would make up for that.

He would have to if he wanted to salvage his honour.

***

"What _is_ that?" The silver light had widened, and now showed a picture of what looked like a circular disc - three slots in it, and ornamented with Atlantean writing. At least, it _looked_ like Atlantean writing to Hitomi. Something about prosperity, and then serenity and then... "And what does the writing mean?"

"You recognise the writing Hitomi?" Van sounded surprised. "I didn't know you could read Atlantean."

"You know it then? What does it mean Van? The last time I read it was when we all got warped here and you and Allen disappeared, but this doesn't look the same."

"I recognise it, but I don't understand it. Just something about the keys. Brother, mother, can you explain?"

"Yes. This," said Varie, gesturing towards the circular disc, "is the Gateway."

"Gateway?" asked Hitomi. "Does this mean we have to use the keys to open it and go somewhere else?"

"You do use the keys to open it Hitomi," explained Folken, "but the Gate way doesn't really let you GO anywhere. As the keys brought you away from battles victorious, THESE keys, when put together, will bring the three elements to Gaea that each represents."

"Is that what the words mean then, brother?"

"Yes. The writing says 'Gold for prosperity, to keep Gaea in good health', 'Silver for serenity, to keep Gaea serene and at peace with each other' and 'Crystal for harmony, to keep Gaea out of conflict, and to bring all factors together in outcomes that will bind and keep all at peace.' Once you turn the keys in their designated slots, these elements will spread across Gaea, and according to Fate, bring it to a long period a peace."

"That's wonderful! How do we find the gateway?"

"We're not sure. Maybe you found the other keys. In any case, it will appear to you when the time comes. As the Keeper, Hitomi, it's your duty to unlock the gateway. _You_ must use the keys."

"Then what is our roll?" Rallin's voice was still serious - in fact, neither of the rest of them were sure if they had heard it in any other tone. "Varie, you said that we all had rolls. We know that Hitomi is the Keeper, and know we know what she will do in the final battle. But what about the rest of us. What are we to do?"

"You, fit your name, Raven. Determined and mysterious. Your roles as the Raven, Eagle, and Dragon are to head off the people whom seek to harm the Keeper - Hitomi. If either she or the keys are destroyed while she is unlocking the gateway... horrible events may occur."

"Mother, you said that I-"

"You have a special mission. Though the gods did not realize it at first, you are bound to Hitomi in a way that _both_ of you affect the fate of Gaea. My son... you will protect her as you always have. You alone will be the only other to help open the gateway. As the Dragon in the last war, you were a large part of why the outcome changed so drastically so many times. Hitomi was too. And because of that you _must_..."

"We know," said Van.

"We will succeed. For the sake of all of the people in this world. We will not fail."

"And we will not let them." Kirei spoke stubbornly. "With my duty as a Fanel, I will not allow the King or the Keeper to fall. No matter what."

"And I," said Rallin, more serious than before, "as a knight of Gaea - I will ensure that we will reach that peace."

"Gods go with you then, brother, Hitomi, my friends."

Van, Kirei, and Rallin were engulfed in the beam of light, sent back to their melefs. Hitomi lingered for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Hitomi," said Folken quietly, "if you choose to open the gateway-"

"Of course I will open the gateway! Why wouldn't I?"

"Hitomi, please. Just listen." Folken paused. "If you open the gateway, the path between our world and yours will be blocked off for as long as the peace lasts. You will never be able to return home, and no one will be able to travel there from here. It is part of the crystal key. Outside influences bring conflict - you saw what Dornkirk brought upon Gaea last time, and _he_ was from a different world. This means-"

"It doesn't matter. I may think about it but - I can't sacrifice peace for many people just for my sake."

"Hitomi," said Varie, handing the keys back to her, "we wanted to tell you alone. We can't force you to, _you_ can't, be pressured into a choice you don't want to make. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be the right choice. Gods go with you. We will be watching."

Hitomi was swept up and sent to where the others were before she could say a goodbye.

***

They were back in Tourain Valley only a few minutes later. Van looked at Hitomi.

"Did they say anything else to you? About what we could to find it?"

Hitomi only shook her head, thinking about finding the gateway, remembering Varie's words. _It will appear when the time comes._ But what about the rest? What she and Folken had said. About the gateway closing. Hitomi remembered Varie's last words. _Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be the right choice._

But what was the right choice?

What was she to choose?

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_I know I just posted the other chapter yesterday, but I REALLY REALLY wanted to finish this one, so... Here we are! Another day, another chapter. For once, I only changed my title like twice, and at a glance... 'Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny' will probably only be 25 chapters. Well, I already told you I was planning to have an episode or two between the last key, and the last battle, but I changed my mind. I'm probably going to have Van, Hitomi and company actually LOOK for the gateway, since we've been in Freid for quite a while, and I would like to have the battle in somewhere else._**

**_The next few chapters will _****_definetly_****_ be devoted to Van/Hitomi mostly, with maybe a few glances at Kirei or Rallin. Which means... I might actually get a good chance to stick some fluff in there! And also... does everyone remember Van's "question"? I think it appeared at 14, and anyway, I'm dying to find an appropriate time for him to... ask the question._**

**_When we get to that, I MIGHT have something else to ask you, but we're not there yet, and anyway, if I ask it'll spoil the story. As you know, my next Esca-fic will be a prelude to this series, though I DO hope I can write another continuation. The prelude will be called _****_Separate Paths_****_. It WILL be focused on _****_KIREI_****_ and _****_RALLIN_****_, so I hope you'll read it. Sincerely. A lot of people wanted to know about their collective pasts in their reviews, so, this is how I tell it. It probably won't be as long as this was though. And about their ages - I didn't realize I only made Kirei (and thus, Rallin) 3 years older than Van in the beginning. I didn't mean to. He is now TWENTY-FIVE years old, (it's easier for me to keep track in the timeline)._**

**_That's about all for now, and Episode 20 will be out soon,_**

**_Angelic1090  
04.16.2001  
PS: Thanks to Faye_Valentine00, Ayanami_chan, ~Oki~, and BabySnowAngel who I found out reviewed the last chapter an hour or so after I posted it. You guys are amazing! (And made me REALLY happy!)  
_****PPS: ~Oki~ Hope you had a happy sweet sixteen!**


	20. Asking Questions

Episode Twenty: Asking Questions

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

The purpose of the keys is revealed as Varie shows them an image of the Gateway. Destinies entwined, it is now up to the four to find the Gateway and defeat Goshem - all at the same time. The fate of Gaea rests in Hitomi's hands, but she is faced with a choice that could prevent her from going back to Earth - for good.

[AN: I can't remember the fate that I assigned to Hitomi's family, so for the duration of this fic, I'm saying they're alive. Also, I'm attempting the impossible (for me at the moment) and will start writing another fic alongside this one. I know, I know, I promised not to until Dreams is done, but I need to work out a LOT of details, so I figured I might as well start the other one...]

For the first time in six months, Hitomi Kanzaki felt lost. Before she had returned to Gaea, she had a felt a sense of loneliness after she had thought she lost Van forever. And then... then she had felt lost. Despite the urging of her best friend, Yukari Uchida, Hitomi hadn't been able to get over her loneliness. So she had pushed herself in her studies, the feeling of loneliness sometimes fading, but always there.

_But now that I am here..._ thought Hitomi, _why do I feel lost? Why is the loneliness still in me? I thought it was just because I was missing something in my life... that being Van but..._

Was it something else now? She had Van in her life, and had been feeling content for a while, but now...

_Was it because I thought I would always be able to go home? I knew I always wanted to stay Van, but knowing that I __could__ go back made it perfect. But now..._

Hitomi Kanzaki bowed her head, pulling her knees close. She wanted to cry - but the reason was only because she wasn't sure what to give up.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

***

Van had tactfully decided to leave Hitomi alone for a few hours. Something had happened before she had rejoined the others, and whatever it was had made her serious - not that she had been completely light-hearted before, but Hitomi had become... solitary. She had emitted an emotion that conveyed loneliness. And Van thought she should be left alone to think about at first.

But he didn't want to let her become sad. Or even more so, if she already was. But what could he do? How could he help? 

In any case, Van knew he wanted to help. Even if he didn't know how to. But for now, he still thought Hitomi needed to be alone.

"So they failed." Adelphus' voice was devoid of any expression - and if you asked any of the soldiers under him, it was what scared them the most. One, on a daily basis, could never tell if he was angry or content. The only time he showed even the slightest bit of interest was when he talked about battles. But failure... in the Goshem army, that was unacceptable. And it was also the only event that could make Adelphus angry.

Perhaps memories of his humiliating defeat at the deciding battle in the last war had made him this way. Truth be told, he was just as emotionless before, the only thing unnerving him was the mystery of Dilandau Albatou. But at his defeat Adelphus himself swore revenge on those who had taken victory from his grasp. Fanelia's king... and that accursed girl.

Thinking of this, Adelphus remained silent still after that one expression, thinking of failure. It was unacceptable. The look on his face was passive, but his power over others still emanated a feeling of tension.

"Uh... my Lord General? Is there anything we should do? The sorcerors have said that the Destiny Prognostication Machine has shown the energy of the third key. They also said that-" The speaker was immediatley silenced with a glare. He began to sweat nervously.

"So nothing was able to be salvaged from that battle? No survivors?"

"No, my Lord General. The last transmission we recieved was of one of the sky-fighters saying that the bomb was about to explode and that they failed. Also, something about a white light and," the speaker gulped at the glare of impatience that was beginning to creep it's way onto his commander's face, and began to speak more quickly and to the point. "The enemy melefs disappearing just before the blast resulting in the..."

"I know what the result is. Failure. And with the sorcerors saying the third key's energy is being sensed it only means our time is at hand."

"But my Lord General we won't have any way of knowing when-"

"Do not question me. Dismissed." Adelphus glared.

The soldier _very_ hurriedly left the room.

Kirei and Rallin were duelling, sparring with each other for lack of anything else to do. One might've thought it odd though, that although their match was indeed equal, and their techniques made the fight fierce, if you did not actually LOOK into the practice area, it would sound as if nothing was happening. Of course, the sharp clang of the swords hitting each other was also a hint.

After a few minutes, the simultaneously paused. There was no real need to continue, it would continue being a draw, as their skills were nearly equal despite completely different training. They grown up together, and had grown apart. But they still understood each other as soldiers, and that was more than anything could say.

"What do think? Should we continue?" 

"No point to it Fanel, we know each other's attack abilities and technique."

"Yet there is nothing else to do, no one else to spar with."

Another voice echoed into the room where they were practicing. "I will spar with you. We can trade off. Who is first?"

Kirei shrugged in agreement, and Rallin nodded. "I will," said Rallin carefully, "but be warned Schezar - I don't hold back, even against allies."

"Whoever said I wanted you to?" Allen smirked. "Let us begin."

With a yell of challenge, the fight began.

***

A few hours later, Van went silently into the room where he and Hitomi were staying. She was crying, and the sight of her so sad and distraught wrenched his heart. He made his way over to her, quietly, and sat beside her on the bed, taking his gloves off and running a hand through her hair.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Van asked softly, brushing away the tears that stained her face. He gently tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "Hitomi, what happened back there? What did my mother and brother say to you?"

She shook her head, looking down even as he pulled her closer to him. "I can't tell you," she whispered, "I can't make you worry, I can't make you sad..."

Van smiled. She had a loyalty to the feelings of her loved ones... it was amazing. She wouldn't burden _anyone_ if she could help it. "Don't worry about me Hitomi, just tell me. I want you to feel better."

"But..."

"Don't worry," he repeated, hugging her close to him, "As long you feel better."

She took a breath, and nodded. Laying her head on his chest, she paused as she began to gather everything in her mind.

***

The duel was still going on. And consequently, had attracted a crowd. The whole chain of events had started when Celena Schezar left to find her brother (Allen, who had disappeared over an hour ago), and had encountered Chid and his advisors on her search. And so the chain continues, they passed Millerna and Dryden's temporary study and they decided to come along as well.

Meanwhile, in the practice room, trainees for both Freid's and Asturia's armies (where they all were were the annual training grounds) had amassed, amazed to see such skill and swordsmanship in their arena.

Of course this made the event much louder than it had been when it was Kirei and Rallin, but neither of the three cared. Kirei was watching with careful eyes at the duel. He himself had never fought Allen Schezar, but according to rumour (and his cousin) he was one of the best swordsmen on Gaea.

He remembered a past conversation concerning the knight.

_:: Flashback ::_

_He and Van were duelling, as Lady Hitomi was asleep and there was no one and nothing else with which to do something._

_His cousin parried the blow easily, pushing the sword away. Kirei in turn, tried to strike, but Van swung and easily disarmed him. "Good fight, cousin." he said, smiling._

_"Yet you still beat me with what seems a lack of effort. Five years younger than myself and a better swordsman. What taught you?"_

_"The war," Van replied, walking over to one of the walls in the room to sake a cloth and sharpening stone to clean and sharpen his sword. "And Schezar."_

_"The Caeli Knight of Asturia?" Kirei quirked an eyebrow. He had __seen__ Van duel with him before, and although at first they had been equally matched, it was clear that the King of Fanelia had more advanced skills than the older night._

_"Yes." Van brought the stone along the edge of the blade. "When I first met him, I was a soldier who rushed into battles. He was always able to disarm me. And then at the end of the war... I came close to killing him."_

_"How so?" Kirei knew that they had been allies during the war, but he did not know the whole of the story. His cousin __did__ have a temper, although only a year after Kirei had 'met' him, he kept in check._

_Van blushed slightly. "Over Celena. And Hitomi." He continued to sharpen the blade, running the stone over once more on each edge then putting it down and picking up the cloth._

_"Lady Celena? Why would she be an enemy?"_

_"Do you remember me telling you about Dilandau Albatou?" Kirei nodded, and Van continued, "Celena was him. A fate alteration. I was close to killing him/her, when Allen stepped in. The battle began, and by that point our skills were evenly matched. And then Hitomi... she was in Zaibach, but could __see__. Us battling, she tried to get me to stop, but being the fool I was at the time, I mistook it for protecting Allen and attacked him further. Just before I delivered the blow that would kill him I heard her..."_

_Kirei was tempted to ask more questions but his cousin's last comment stopped it. "Since then he has not been able to disarm me. And as for Hitomi... what she said is between us."_

_"But..."_

_"That's all you need to know for now, cousin."_

_:: End Flashback ::_

Kirei continue to watch. His turn would come up, whenever one of the two decided to forfeit - or won.

***

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Van said softly, still holding Hitomi close, one of his hands absentmindedly stroking her hair.

She nodded. "When you left, Varie told me to stay for a moment. That she had to tell me something about the gateway." Hitomi took in a shaky breath. "About the after-effects, besides Gaea's peace."

Van had a sinking feeling that whatever Hitomi was about to say would affect their being together. Or that it already had. But even so, Van knew in his heart he would do anything to keep Hitomi with him. "You can tell me, Hitomi."

She whispered the next part so softly that Van had to bend his head to hers to hear it. What he heard nearly made his heart stop. "If I open the gateway... I lose everything in my world. I close the link."

After that... he could only hold her in silence.

***

Allen Schezar was beginning to tire, and he knew it. So far in the match, neither he nor Rallin had really gained an advantage, each man's strengths and weaknesses being used to their opponent's advantage. Certainly, Allen had speed and technique, but his greatest weakness was that you could always tell what his next move would be. He had grace, but he could not hide his movements. One of the greatest swordsmen in Gaea? Maybe. But stealthy when it came to duelling? No.

But Khristos on the other hand, and come to think of it, the Fanels, had that ability. It was what made Van such a formidable opponent all those years ago. From being the rash king that would go headfirst into battle and not think of the aftermath, but by the time Van Fanel had turned sixteen years, Allen could not disarm him. At first it had been easy to read his moves. But as the Fanelian king matured, so did his skills. He had grace, speed, and skill. And above all, stealth. His cousin too, seemed to have that.

And so did Rallin. With a silent charge, he went forward, quick as a blink, and held the tip of his blade at the knight's throat, the hilt blocking Allen from retaliating. Allen was surprised. He had _not_ been expecting that. He yielded. There was no way he could escape that.

***

They stayed silent for a moment. Van moved to brush a stray strand of Hitomi's golden-brown hair, and doing so, said for softly, said, "Why must the gateway close the path between our worlds?"

"Foreign influences are the source of conflict here on Gaea. Like Dornkirk. Gaea's first Great War mightn't have happened if he hadn't come. The Dragonslayers would not have happened." Hitomi paused. "I'll miss my family, surely. I was worried about my intentions in life, if coming here was the choice that would make me happy."

"Hitomi..."

"Please Van, let me say this. I need to. I was lonely before I was with you again, a place inside my heart missing, no matter how much my family might miss me, or I might miss them, I know what I need to make me happy."

"Hitomi..." Van said softly, holding her closer, "then what is that?"

"It's you Van Fanel," she said softly. "Only you. My wish was to be with you. I love you too much to sacrifice everything just for my sake."

Van was stunned. She loved him. Loved him. His dearest and greatest wish had come true. And as if sensing that _now_ was the right time for it, he decided to do it. "Hitomi," he said slowly, "I love you so much as well. I _want_ you to stay by my side, through this war, and anything else that might happen." Van moved off the bed to kneel in front of her. "Hitomi Kanzaki," he said again, the love shining brightly inside the ruby depths of his eyes, "will you grant my wish, and honour me and all Gaea by becoming my partner in life? Will you stay by my side... and become my Queen and my wife?"

**Dear Readers,**

**I know, I know, I'm mean. ^_~. But oh well! I got it in, didn't I? I'm addicted to cliffhangers, I admit it, I love writing them, and I love reading them. Of course, I wasn't even planning on Van asking Hitomi in this chapter, but my mind (and my fingers) kept typing, so here we are!**

**Okay, Allen-lovers, I'm SORRY for not keeping him as the best swordsman on Gaea, but, (1) At the end of the series, Van COULD'VE defeated him, (2) Over the years everyone's skills had to improve and Van's went further than Allen's, and (3) I like Van and Kirei and Rallin a whole lot more. I suppose I don't like Allen since the ENTIRE series he was a player and Hitomi was infatuated with him and that justs make me shudder.**

**I don't really think my fluff paragraphs are that good, but this IS a romance (well, it's supposed to be!) so I'll leave them be. For those who wonder how I get chapters out this fast (is it fast?) it's because the ideas or concepts get stuck in my head, and I dream what they would look like, which is WHY this fic is called "Dreams of Destiny". On that note, it's called Dreams of Destiny, (1) because Destiny is what starts this conflict, and (2) because it's how a lot of this story came to be. In my dreams. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and please don't kick me because I didn't put Hitomi's answer in)!**

**Angelic1090  
04.20.2001  
Read and Review!!! (I haven't been getting that many lately... -_-)**


	21. Preparation

Episode Twenty-One: Preparation ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

It is a period of rest, training, and thought as Van, Hitomi, Kirei and Rallin ponder the meaning of their destinies, after travelling to the Mystic Valley and meeting Varie and Folken Fanel there. Hitomi is faced with the choice of staying with Van but leaving behind her family forever. In turn, Van decides that it is the right time to ask the question...

[AN: Okay, whenever I mentioned the whole timeline thing... screw it. The way I write these with the cliffhangers, they are a continuous stream of events so forget the time thing. Although like the series, this is (hopefully) happening over a course of a few months. Also, I'm sending EVERYONE back to Palas. And as I mentioned in the first chapter of "Separate Paths" my Gaean geography is somewhat messed up so don't worry. Also... I added up the total number of pages this would actually take up and it's... 160-something. *Grins Sheepishly* each chapter is at LEAST 7 pages so... I could've made a book out of this. (Seriously. It's like a paperback length fanfiction.) To think that if this were ANYTHING else I would've thought a 10-page story was long. It's got NOTHING on this.]

"Van..." Hitomi said softly, surprised by the question, and somewhat flustered as to how to answer; though she knew what she needed to say - it just wouldn't come out. Surely, there was still sadness inside of her knowing that she would never see her family again. That she would never go back. But Gaea was her home now - despite all the sadness, she knew she couldn't be whole without having Van.

Van taking Hitomi's hesitation as both a refusal and a goodbye was about to stand up. "It's alright Hitomi, you don't have to say yes..."

"What?" He thought she was going to say no? Oh dear. Hitomi quickly corrected her mistake by standing up as well, and tugging his sleeve to make him face her. "Van... you know I love you more than anything. _Of course_ I will marry you! It will make me the happiest person on either of our worlds." Hitomi smiled, tears of joy filling her eyes. She was really and truly going to be with Van forever...

"You will?" Van's eyes had lit up with happiness, and suddenly Hitomi found herself in his arms. "I love you Hitomi. And soon you will be with me forever - nothing will separate us ever again, I promise. I won't be so foolish as to let you go."

"Me neither," she whispered, just glad that she was in his arms... and that nothing would tear them apart.

"I'm very glad little Brother finally decided to ask. It certainly would've saved a lot of time."

"Hush Folken. What would it have saved?" Varie looked at her son with a smile. "But, yes, I am glad that he asked. They do make a cute couple."

"Mother!"

"What is it? They do. And I am also very glad that we have been granted permission to watch them through this."

"As am I. But I'll be sad to leave the Mystic Valley once this is over."

"It IS for the good of Gaea - for all we know we could be here weeks or days."

"You're right."'

Rallin pulled off the duelling mask and bowed to the knight. It had been a good match, and had lasted. Although he doubted that the Asturian would be up to another duel - with Kirei this time. Still, it really was up to Allen whether he wanted to fight right after, as he HAD said he would fight both soldiers.

"Good fight, Khristos." Kirei had walked into the fighting area, and smirked at Rallin. "Now why is it that OUR matches never last as long?"

"You're too predictable."

"Humph." Kirei turned to face Allen, who too, had pulled off the mask. He was sweating, but he was also breathing more heavily that Rallin. "Perhaps you would like a break before our match?" Allen nodded. "Very well. In the meantime..."

"I'll duel with you." Rallin smirked. "Perhaps we will have a worthwhile match this time?"

At Kirei's nod, the rest of the people in the training area gaped. Rallin was going to duel - again - after an hour-long fight? And Kirei... he was going to duel after a series of smaller matches against weaker opponents? They didn't even look tired...

"When do we begin?" asked Kirei.

"Whenever you decide to put the mask on."

30 seconds later another duel had begun, fast, hard, and furious - but silent between the two swordsmen.

***

Van and Hitomi were still in their room, she still in his embrace, with his arms. And both with a sense of contentment. A few minutes later...

"We should tell the others." Hitomi said softly, "Too, and we must start looking."

Van nodded in agreement, though all he wished he could do is stay in the afterglow of the proposal forever. There had always been a bond between them, but now it seemed that their love and the promise of staying together forever had strengthened in two-fold.

"Van?" Hitomi asked, wondering what he was thinking in his silence. "Is there anything the matter?"

He looked at, his ruby eyes shining with a happiness Hitomi had rarely seen. "Of course not. I just wish we could stay like this forever..."

"As do I. But we should still..." Before she could say another word, Van's lips covered hers again. Hitomi sighed blissfully. They could tell them in a moment.

Allen gaped at the speed in which Kirei and Rallin were duelling. And he was certainly not the only one. The trainees that came from Asturia and Freid watched in amazement at the two soldiers. An outsider would _never_ have been able to tell what each man was about to do, although between Kirei and Rallin, they always predicted each other's next move. Which was why the match was had such a fast pace.

Of course, this meant that quietly, when their blades met Rallin and Kirei would hiss insults at each other to spur the other person on.

"Nice job Khristos - too bad you've done it against me a thousand times before." Kirei smiled. He swung his blade only to have it meet Rallin's.

"As was that, Fanel," he sneered, blocking the attack and feinting forward. "Too bad you never mastered _that_ particular skill."

"You mean using a sword? If I haven't then you haven't either." Kirei stepped back, avoiding the oncoming strike and easily parrying it with a forward attack of his own.

"Perhaps," said Rallin, locking his sword with Kirei's again, "but I am bored of this. There's no point. Neither of us is going to win."

"Perhaps fighting against my cousin would be a challenge."

Without another word, their fight stopped.

Just as Van and Hitomi entered the room.

***

Hitomi laughed at all the faces of the people around her as they entered the training arena. They all looked so stunned? Whatever could have happened to make all these people...

Hitomi laughed as she looked towards the centre of area. There, looking at each other rather dispassionately, were Kirei and Rallin.

She turned to face Van, who, too, had a grin on his face. They way that Kirei and Rallin duelled certainly tended to surprise people. In fact, the way _any_ of them duelled, including Van, and occasionally Hitomi (if she wished to practice defence) tended to confound everyone. The only reason being, that aside from the clang of blade against blade, they were utterly silent.

And amazingly fast. They had all been fast learners, Hitomi and Van being the fastest. He could still remember when they were in the forest that one night, before they had again met up with Allen and the others.

__

:: Flashback ::

"I want you to teach me how to fight, Van." Hitomi's voice was serious as they she watched him practice, each movement fluid and flowing into the next.

Van stopped, surprised. "Why would you ever need to Hitomi? I'll be there to-"

Hitomi interrupted him, her voice sincere. "Van, I know you will do anything to ensure my protection, and for that I love you and thank you. But I refuse to be one of those people who can't protect themselves."

"Hitomi..."

"Van, please? I promise to be careful. And cautious. I'll learn the sword, to protect myself. Once we are in a proper city I'll have a blade of my own wrought." She paused, and took a breath, "And I-"

Van grinned, and, putting his sword down, pulled Hitomi close. "If you wish to, than I shall teach you the art of the sword." He bent to pick up his blade, and gently placed it into her hands, noting she gripped it correctly - perhaps instinctively. "This is the guard position..."

The lessons went on late into the night.

:: End Flashback ::

And indeed, over their journey she had become skilled - though she never had a chance to show it unless someone had been kind enough to lend their blade. But now that they were in a city, a place that had a smithy where they could obtain a blade, she would have one. And even better - to Van, at least - now that they were betrothed, her blade would have Fanelia's crest on its hilt - as his did.

He looked at Hitomi, his smile widening slightly as he noted her garments. She had given up the short (by Gaean terms) skirt and the linen shirt for a soft pair of dark forest green pants, and a silver-trimmed emerald tunic that fit her snugly, and matched the shade of her eyes. It looked as if she was wearing a long, tailored shirt of a noble. It was not unlike clothing from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi explained, which was why she chose it. Many of her things had changed too - well, the bag that they were held in.

Over the course of a few days, Hitomi had transferred much of her things to a leather carry-sack, a shoulder bag that, Van remembered, she had received from Millerna as a "welcome back" present, Hitomi had changed all of her outward appearances, until she looked like... well she looked like a normal person. Like a Gaean. Still, before they left to search for the Gateway, they would get Hitomi a blade.

But first... perhaps a duel. They hadn't participated in one of those in a while.

***

Kirei and Rallin bowed, grinning, as Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki entered the area. The King and his Lady were certainly not ones that would deign from participating, even in duelling. Van was surely one of the best swordsmen on Gaea, and Hitomi was progressing very quickly to the point where her skills would soon be at par with theirs.

They, all three, were her protectors now, they supposed, though it was not through obligation but from admiration, trust, and faith in her. When Rallin and Kirei had found out Hitomi wanted to learn the sword, and also that Van was teaching her, they too, offered to help. She could hold her own against any of them in a fair match, and all that was left was to obtain a blade for her. She was strong, strong as any of them, perhaps not needing their protection but glad it was there just the same.

They straightened at the replying smile from the pair, who curtseyed (Hitomi) and gave a nod (Van). All four were now in the centre of the ring, looking at each other as if formulating a plan.

Hitomi started. "We do have something to speak to you about," she said, "and to all of you as well. But that can come later. Perhaps a duel? Rallin? Kirei?"

Van smiled in agreement. "Yes, if you two aren't worn out, I would like a duel with both."

Hitomi nodded, complacently, "And afterwards we can head to the smithy. So whom against whom?"

"I," said Rallin, "against Van."

With a nod, and Hitomi and Kirei retreating to the spectator's area, the duel began.

An hour later, the four them, as well as the Schezars, Chid, and Millerna and Dryden were in the Palas marketplace, fanning out to the booths to each purchase what they needed or wanted to buy.

Hitomi would be sad to leave her friends and the peace that came with being here, but they did have a mission to complete, a war to end. 

A world to save.

And it could not involve anyone but their four any longer. It must not. Though she shared them with no one but Van, and even that was rare, she saw visions of all them dying in battle if they were going to be allowed to come to the battlefield, the last fight for Gaea's future, the Battle of the Gateway.

After splitting up, Allen and Celena to the docks to see the Crusade, and Millerna and Dryden to just visit with the people, Van and Hitomi went towards the smithy, and Rallin and Kirei towards the food stalls, knowing that their journey and trials were about to begin - and they wanted to be prepared.

They met up again a few hours later, Hitomi smiling, and Van with an expression of happiness on his features. They had found her a sword, one that was lightweight and tempered with a crystal and steel alloy, with two sharp edges. Like Van's, the sword had the crest of Fanelia - though no one could see it - yet. Apart from the green scabbard, all that one could see of Hitomi's blade was the hilt - gold and emerald, as Van's was ruby and gold.

They met up and, at the gates of the castle, they looked at each other. The Dragon, Keeper, Eagle and Raven knew that they had to leave - and the Dragon and Keeper also had something else to reveal before they left.

***

"We have an announcement," said Hitomi very carefully, sure that everyone was listening. "The last battle... we are very grateful for your help for all of this, you must know that."

"But," interjected Van, "there is a danger in you trying to help us look for the final factor in all of this, one that may end in your deaths should you come. We are asking for your blessings with our leave."

Allen was about to protest, but it was the voice of Dryden that stopped him. "We understand. Please take our wishes for your victory and safety with you. And, please send us word of how you are doing when the battle is finished."

Millerna smiled sadly. "We'll miss you. But I know we'll see you again. When do you leave?"

"In a day," said Hitomi. "But we do have something else to tell you. All of you, including Kirei and Rallin."

Kirei raised an eyebrow. He had thought that all that needed to be told had been said. So what was left? He received his answer after a few moments, during which his cousin drew Hitomi close to his side.

"After the war," said Van, "Hitomi and I... we are betrothed. Once the war is over, we will marry."

The announcement was left with six faces gaping at them.

****

Hello Everyone!

This chapter took me a bit to get out, stuff I needed to clear with my head, and the next one won't even get started for a while since I got a TON of homework. -_-. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and from the looks of it... you guys really don't seem to want to know about Kirei and Rallin.

Well I don't know. I only have one review on it, which is great (since it means someone read it) but I'd REALLY, REALLY like you to read it, and give it a chance. I'm proud of the series, and the plot, although Episode 2 for "Separate Paths" won't be out that soon either.

I hope you keep reading and reviewing,

Angelic1090  
04.27.2001  
[Who has an astounding amount of homework and will not be writing much this week as a consequence. -_-]


	22. 

Episode Twenty-Two: Barruchi's End ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

It is a time of preparation and news as our heroes are about to leave Palas to look for the Gateway. The news of Hitomi and Van's engagement is told much to the surprise of their companions. But when the four leave to search for the gateway, they must leave all the allies and friends they have made and been reunited with - accompanying them will mean their deaths. With hope - and fear - of the oncoming battle, our heroes head off...

__

[AN: Hello Everyone! I'm REALLY sorry about this, but it looks like my never-ending story is going to go on for more than the predicted 25 episodes. This is because I want to fit in the details exactly and anyway... there's so much conflict to go through! Enjoy!]

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"So where are we heading?" Kirei yelled to Van and Hitomi, in the lead of the three guymelefs. They had departed from Palas only a few hours ago, and it was still quite dark - they had left under cover of the night. Despite the lack of sleep, all three pilots and Hitomi were awake, focused on their goal - to find the gateway.

All four could remember clearly what they had been told in the Mystic Valley. What their roles were - what could happen.

And also, what would happen.

There was a danger of death certainly - they knew that. There was a large chance that, whatever might happen if Hitomi was able to get to the gateway, that she wouldn't survive - they knew that too. But no matter what their consequences were, and are, they would still complete their task.

***

The man watched as the four settled in, started the fire, and situated themselves around it. The Keeper seemed inclined to especially stay close to the dark haired youth... if he wasn't mistaken, that youth was in truth the King of Fanelia.

It was his mission to destroy them all. The four who would change Gaea's future. He remembered the consequences of what would happen if failed this. He lifted a hand to the band around his neck. Put on by the sorcerers, it was not unlike the crown that Dilandau Albatou had once worn. That, and this necklace, was to keep the person under the control of the changed destiny. Or under control, period. His fate had not been changed.

But his orders had been. His mission... dead or alive, word would return to the Goshem Empire that the deaths of the Keeper, the Dragon, the Eagle, and the Raven had been carried out successfully.

Hikeshi Barruchi was no longer a soldier who would pick his battles, and his enemies.

He was simply a tool sent because he was expendable.

And because he had failed.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Adelphus looked at the drawn-up battle plans made to be set in motion once the Gateway revealed itself. They were detailed, and unless some infernal outside force decided to interfere, there should be, no there _wasn't_ any hope that the four of Fate had any chance in winning.

But still, he was not used to... waiting. For the battle to start, for the chance to attack. In that last war, he had been a commander, working under the orders of one higher up... but at least he had the ability and reason to attack!

No. Now he had to wait, whereas before it was _his_ side that controlled when and where the new Fate would appear.

This time, aside from his soldiers, Adelphus had no control at all.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

The setting around the banked fire was peaceful, the four around it asleep, oblivious of everyone around them. For once, they had forgotten to set up watch, the weariness of flying from dawn till dusk etched in their movements until they slept.

For three of them, it was a dreamless sleep. But for Hitomi...

__

:: Hitomi's Dream ::

She could see them. It was as if she wasn't in her body, instead, just a floating being with no flesh or substance to claim.

She could see the banked fire, the dimly glowing embers lighting the area around it - about a foot. She spied the three forms around the fire - wait a minute... three? There were four of them...

Oh right.

Hitomi, ever since her return, slept with Van. Not in that way, of course, but she slept beside him and on the Crusade or in a castle, they shared both a room, and a bed. It had become a custom for both of them to fall asleep together, his arm around her, holding her against him until morning. In the beginning, it was to conserve warmth, but now it was because of comfort - 

And love.

She smiled at their forms, and let her eyes wander across the clearing, admiring the stillness, looking at the forest when she saw something that definitely wasn't natural.

A glint of silver, a red jewel in the middle of the silver, hung around something. Or someone.

It looked like Dilandau's crown...

It belonged to a man. Hitomi could see the glint of a sword on his waist, the faint curve that meant a bow, and what surely had to contain arrows.

But why? Why was this man hidden in the shadows, armed to...?

No. Hitomi didn't want it to be true. But it was. Was this a vision? A forewarning of their possible deaths meant to show that she could stop it?

If she could just woke up...

Wake up Hitomi! She shouted to herself, asleep in the clearing.

Wake up!

: End Dream ::

Hitomi snapped her eyes open the terror of the man in the shadows fresh in her mind. The dream... it had been real!

She had to warn Van. She had to warn all of them! Wake them up, so that they would not be attacked. She quickly rolled over to Van, not wanting to inform the assassin that she was awake - and the she knew he was there.

"Van," she whispered urgently. "Van."

He blinked his eyes open sleepily at the sound of her voice. She sounded worried. "What is it, Hitomi?" Van asked, wrapping his arm around her, "A bad dream?"

She nodded, and for a moment, buried her face into his soft shirt. "A bad vision. Van, there is an assassin hidden among the trees, waiting... I think he's supposed to kill us."

Van cursed. "We'll have to wake the others." He moved slightly, about to stand, when he felt Hitomi's hand on his, urging him to wait a minute. "What is it, Hitomi?"

"Do it discreetly, Van. If you let him know we know, he might attack."

Van smiled, slightly, proud of the way his Hitomi's mind worked. Yes... they could not let the man know they knew of him, there was a chance they could attack.

Under the guise of getting up sleepily, and moving to check the Escaflowne, which, rather conveniently, was right behind the two lumps that signified Kirei and Rallin, in front of all three guymelefs. Hitomi herself pretended to be asleep, laying very still, but the whole time she was attaching her scabbard to her waist as it usually was while she was awake, the thinness of the blade hiding the movement.

Whoever the man was, and whoever had sent him...

They would be sorry.

***

Hikeshi still watched the clearing dispassionately. His orders were to kill them... and that he would. When they were all asleep. He had been about to move when the King had stood up, awakening to check his guymelef.

At least... that's what he appeared to be doing. The other two... his cousin and that traitor, they were in front of the guymelefs. All three of them. He saw the king bend down to the foot of the melef - right behind them...

Hmmm...

Did they know?

No. It wasn't possible. His orders had been too precise, he had been too careful, for them to know he was waiting to kill them.

Hikeshi settled against the tree again, and decided to wait until the king was asleep - then he could make his move.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"How is the mission progressing?"

"Barruchi has yet to make a move on the four, General."

"Fool. Does he still have time?"

"It appears so, Lord. All but the Dragon are still asleep, and he is bound to return to bed... It is still quite late in the night."

"How long until the dawn? If he waits until then, it will be too late. Their blessing, and the light will both protect them and make the necklace useless."

"6 hours, Lord. But Barruchi is said to have a hatred for the four... would he not harm them anyway?"

"He might... but he's not as foolish to attack and kill them alone without my orders. Once the necklace loses it's power..."

"I understand Lord. I apologize for the weaknesses in the necklace but..."

"Apologies are for failure. If Barruchi fails his mission, let it be understood that _you_ and the other sorcerers will be punished as well."

The man bowed his head in fear and apprehension. "Yes, Lord. I understand."

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Van, as he bent under the guise of examining Escaflowne's foot, kicked both Rallin and Kirei in a smooth motion.

Rallin merely rolled over to face him, opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow as if to say, _What?_

Kirei did the same, but was about to open his mouth and speak in indignation when he saw his cousin kneel, and raise a finger to his lips. _Remain silent._

They watched as Van gestured toward the trees, holding up one finger, and then drawing it across his throat. _An assassin, in the trees._ He then nodded towards himself, then Hitomi, and then looked again, and Rallin and Kirei. _Here for us. Be discreet, he will regret taking his mission._

He was answered by two nods. Then Van, satisfied, returned to Hitomi, and appearing to be asleep to all watching eyes.

***

__

Perfect, thought Hikeshi relieved, _they are all sleep. It is yet a few hours until dawn. I must finish my mission before then. Those were my orders._

But another part of his mind knew that it wasn't him. Well not the usual him. _I would never…_

Those were your orders! Now carry them out!

Hikeshi, his eyes seemingly waging a war with each other over the conflict in his heart, darkened to the red that meant the necklace was working.

He would carry out this mission.

***

"He's coming," whispered Hitomi.

"I know. The others are ready. Don't worry Hitomi, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Or you, either, Van Fanel. I won't have you dying for my sake."

They had been about to kiss, when the assassin decided to make itself known. Quickly, all four were up - and in fighting stances.

***

Blast.

They had known! Hikeshi had been about to advance on them, his sword drawn, glimmering under the light of the moon. It would have been so easy…

But he would still complete his mission. The battle begun.

Four on one, but Hikeshi was actually holding his own.

***

The battle was drawing to a close. Rallin had been shocked when he recognized Hikeshi, and thus had been momentarily confused when there wasn't any cries of "Khristos!" It was almost as if he was hypnotized…

Just as Rallin was about to deliver the final, killing, blow, Hikeshi's eyes changed colour.

He was hypnotized!

But it was too late. Just as Rallin realized this, his sword had already been in motion…

He had killed Hikeshi Barruchi, his enemy.

But he wished now, that he had waited… to know what his mission had meant.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

__

I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK!

It's been awhile since I've seen all of you in this, but this chapter is finally out! And of a decent length, if I do say so. Unfortunately, I STILL have a lot of homework, and Achievement exams coming up so… I'm still not posting that often. The only reason this got done was because of procrastination on my assignment…

-_-. I know the end of this chapter is CRAPPY, and I'm sorry. But it had to get done, and Hikeshi had to die, and anyway… Well that's about it. I hope you enjoy it despite it's ending, and see you all in a few days (or weeks, depending)

Sincerely,

Angelic1090  
05.06.2001  
Read and Review!


	23. Interlude

Episode Twenty-three: Interlude of Peace ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

__

[In the, unfortunately worst ending ever...]  
It is the end of Hikeshi Barruchi as he meets, and tries to win, against our heroes one last time under the influence and orders of the Goshem General - all held in place by the necklace. Otherwise, our heroes are resting during the night, leaving early the next morning to continue the search...

****

// ~ * ~ \\

She worried sometimes, though no one but she would ever realize that. What her task was this time... it worried her. Those dreams... Half the time they were horrible... nightmares that would haunt her, though she said nothing to her beloved, never wanting him to worry, never to think that she wasn't safe. Always some dark shadow coming closer and closer... in the beginning it felt as if she could never stop it, never get away. 

Never be able to defend herself.

She had seen them on Earth for a year, preempting the time before she was with Van once again, not just for now, but for an eternity. She had seen those visions, the black shadow attacking, and had consequently found a way to defend herself - self-defense classes. But on Earth, there was no need to have something that could slice a shadow - who besides Hitomi still feared the demons of the night?

It was then that she knew. The dream-monsters... they weren't of Earth. They were of Gaea. But it had taken her some time to realize that. And then she was with him. Van. He could ward off the demons. In his arms at night, she felt safe. They had disappeared. The shadow on her future had, somehow, been vanquished by the love that he had for her, and that she had for him. In his arms, she was no longer afraid. But even still, she remembered them. And thus she asked Van to teach her the way of the sword. He had hesitated at first - unsure of why. But she had worn him down, and now...

She felt slightly more secure now, that she could use a weapon on Gaea. Her sword. A slender, crystal blade, its hilt gold and emerald green, a fragile look to it, but a hidden strength - and danger - underneath. Much like Hitomi. Van had laughed when they found it, comparing it to her likeness. Their blades were just beyond her back.

She would never forget the horror that seemed to loom ahead, for she must be careful. But she would always have Van, she, they, had promised. Though there was no ring...

They would be together, and protect each other, forever.

***

The next morning their flight began again. A week now, and still no sign. A week since Goshem's last botched attempt on their lives. And still, there was no sign of the Gateway. It was infuriating to all of them, even to Hitomi, the calm one among their group. But they knew that they could not just sit and wait. There was a chance that once it appeared they would never reach it in time, and that way, sitting still, they would be, as Hitomi had told them once, "sitting ducks". So they searched. Committing every aspect of the land they watched beneath them to memory, remembering where they had gone, and how to return should the Gateway appear there.

But despite the lack that was the Gate, Hitomi was, for the most part, content. Aside from that soldier... nothing had come. Or rather, no one had. Ignoring the shadows that were the future, everything, in the NOW, not the soon-to-be, was fine. Kirei and Rallin were fine. Van was here, with her. And… she was here. Here, on Gaea, on the world she had longed for, with the man she had longed for.

Where they were heading seemed familiar. But it was something that she hadn't seen in so long... or maybe had never seen before. What was it? Where were they? There _was_ something that called to her here, but she didn't know - 

She was broken from her train of thought when she heard Kirei, and Rallin's simultaneous gasps. She turned her head towards them, as did Van, questioningly.

"What is it cousin? Khristos?" Van's low voice carried easily across the current of air, for once.

"By the gods... I can't believe it." Kirei's response was only a whisper, but the air magnified it.

"Me neither," echoed Rallin, sounding star-struck.

"What is it?" asked Hitomi, and Van, in unison, wondering what they had seen to send them into shock. After a few minutes with a lack of response, shrugged in unison. Maybe once they landed, they would get an explanation.

***

Hitomi and Van wisely took to the sidelines as they watched with some interest, Kirei and Rallin eagerly looking around... wherever they were. They were among the ruins of what must've been a castle and village at one point. Hitomi had mentioned to Van how it felt somewhat familiar, though she was now certain she had never seen it before.

But Kirei and Rallin on the other hand... they had what seemed to be a _much_ too familiar knowledge of the surroundings. If this was so, they might be in… he wasn't sure. They had only told them scant details of how they knew each other - one of the key details being as they never told them where.

But, they could ask questions later.

For now... while their companions were still busy going over what might be memories, the engaged duo decided to go for a walk in the surrounding forest for some... privacy.

***

It was a few hours later that Kirei and Rallin had broken off from their explorations of what was once their childhood home, to look in the forest to see where Van and Hitomi had wandered off.

"Where do you suppose they went off to?" Kirei asked, as they walked through the forest, eyes scanning the brush looking for the emerald green that signified Hitomi, and the dark ruby that meant Van.

"Gods know," replied Rallin, his eyes still on the trees. "They were probably tired of watching us poke around. We probably should have told them why it was so surprising to be here."

Kirei stopped in surprise. They had been on what was once his home for hours, and not once had either of them thought to mention where they were. "Oh dear... no wonder they wandered off. But do you think anything horrible has happened to them?" Normally Kirei was not one to worry, but his cousin and the Lady Hitomi had... what could only be called a "knack" for getting into troublesome situations. Which was why, though at first it seemed against his personality, Kirei now tended to worry when the two disappeared.

Rallin on the other hand, despite the short time he had been with the group, scoffed at his friend's worry. "Please, Fanel. Van is the best swordsman on Gaea - you know that - and he is fully capable of protecting both of them should anything arise. Besides that, you have _seen_ that Hitomi is as good or better with a sword as we are, thus able to protect herself as well. Short of being engulfed in an explosion, nothing on Gaea could kill them. Now can we get on with this? Explanations are best left to now, and apologies later."

Rallin began walking at a brisker pace. Kirei sighed gamely, and jogged after him.

***

Hitomi leaned back contentedly in Van's arms, gazing at the shining blue lake before them. It had been at least three hours since they had left Kirei and Rallin poking around wherever they had landed, and only a quarter of an hour after they had left to wander around, they ended up here, in front of a beautiful crystal lake.

They had talked at first, about what was happening, what they had to do. Hitomi debated telling Van about the shadows in the dreams - or visions, but decided not to - he had enough on his mind, and did not need her worries on top of it. So, for just this afternoon, she would forget about the dreams, the premonitions, and just think of Van.

Van too, was worrying, though his dilemma was far from Hitomi's. He was beginning to feel the sprigs of nervousness about the... the wedding. _His_ wedding. Wars were certainly troublesome, but he had gone through them before and knew what to expect. But a wedding... the only one he had ever attended had been Millerna and Dryden's, and _that_ was doomed the first time. But they had been forced. He truly loved Hitomi, he knew that, but not only did it matter if he loved her (and vice-versa) but if the councilors liked her too. There could never be a wedding if the whole of Fanelia hated the future Queen (how Van wished at the moment that they could just put the war on hold for a moment so he could go to Adon and ask his council for their approval [and, not to mention, tell Merle that while she was there, he had proposed to Hitomi, seen Folken, and found a new ally] and not have to worry).

He was brought out of his worry when he felt Hitomi's hand gently caress his cheek. "Hmmm?" he said contentedly, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close once again. "What is it?"

"You seemed to be worrying Van, is something wrong?" Her voice was sincere, and she looked at him closely, the look of love evident in her eyes.

Van smiled. She always seemed to know when he wasn't happy - and made it better afterwards, still he shook his head to say no, it was nothing, and looked at her to see doubt. To erase that, he leaned forward, and as if to ward off even the slightest doubt that Fanelia would _not_ love Hitomi, kissed her, one had brought up to run through her now shoulder-length golden locks.

Hitomi sighed, and returned the kiss, deepening it after a moment. When they both drew back for needed air, she smiled brightly at Van, and said, smiling still; "As much as I enjoy you Van Fanel, Kirei and Rallin are looking for us. Perhaps we should meet them to stop their search."

Van laughed. "And you know this because?" he asked, teasing.

"A little pendant told me."

"Well if the pendant told you, they'll find us soon enough anyhow, and I'd like to be alone with you a little longer." Before Hitomi could protest, Van had pulled her into another kiss.

Magically, all the arguments faded away after that.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Hello Everyone!

Well, I really SHOULDN'T be writing or posting at the moment due to homework, but since when has that stopped me? Anyway, I'm sorry nothing really dramatic happened in this episode, but I wanted to post and besides, this was, for the most part fluff (I suppose this makes up for an episode or two where there was a lack thereof). So I hope you enjoyed!

This chapter was REALLY short. Again, I have a lack of time at the moment, but after the next month and a half or so… That'll be over. Promise. I'm BEGGING you people to review. I have 199 reviews on this on the moment. Can ONE of you review? I'd be SOOOO grateful.

I'm not happy with the way _I_ write fluff, but you people don't seem to mind, so, that's good! ^_^! I'll see you once my provincial exams are over more often, but for now…

See you in a week (or month)!

__

Angelic1090  
05.13.2001  
Happy Mother's Day!


	24. Memories and Dreams

Episode Twenty-four: Memories of Long Ago ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Kirei and Rallin return to where their futures were shaped, and search for what appears in their memories. Van and Hitomi on the other hand, decide to wander off for some alone time, their hearts leading them to the perfect spot. And if you remember where we left off…

****

[AN: This and the next episode will be focused on Kirei, Rallin, Van and Hitomi primarily, and although you'll see glimpses of the Gateway, it will not be making its appearance - yet. The last episode was called "Interlude" because it is just the time that passes between things. Oh yeah. Any of you (my faithful readers) who have actually READ Separate Paths should know where they are… if you didn't get it from Kirei's last name. As another side note, this will be longer 'cause I figure I should... um... live up to the "romance" requirement that the genre entails. You guys don't mind... do you?]

// ~ * ~ \\

They had been searching for at least an hour. Wherever his cousin and his fiancée had gone, they were certainly well hidden. It was odd, to Rallin that Van and Hitomi had found an ideal hiding place on the lands that _he_ and Kirei had grown up in - by the gods, they knew every inch of it and they _still_ hadn't found them! The only thing worse was that it was apparent they had never been there before… so where on Gaea were they?

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of green and gold just south of where they were. In all likelihood, it was Hitomi's blade. At last…

They had found them, and now they could explain. Although…

It was certainly going to be odd doing so.

***

__

Van, Hitomi said softly, not aloud, but in their minds. As if she could have said anything aloud anyway. They were _still_ kissing. Of course the customary partings for air _had_ to occur out of necessity, but other than that… they hadn't stopped. Not that Hitomi minded. Her fiancée, and her angel, with her. _Van,_ she repeated again, this time more insistently.

__

I know Hitomi. My cousin and Rallin are coming towards us.

And you don't intend on stopping?

Do you really want to?

No… but…

But what, Hitomi?

What are they going to think…?

It doesn't matter Hitomi. No one matters to me but you.

Oh Van.

What they had been discussing was quickly forgotten (yet again) as Van moved to engage another kiss.

***

Rallin let out a sigh of relief. They had finally spotted what, hopefully, was Hitomi's blade (well the hilt of the blade anyway), and so thus found the two lovers.

He just prayed to the gods that they wouldn't be interrupting something. Rallin was someone who was not big on shame but still...

Who or what on Gaea liked embarrassment?

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Adelphus looked at the various images of his annoyances on the screen. The Fate Machine... no longer was it a portal to _change_ fate, but, rather, a tool to see what the outcome of it was.

To see his enemies. That was its entire usefulness to Adelphus. He surmised that perhaps a lesser man would simply attack them now, eager to be rid of his enemies while they rested, unaware of the enemy waiting in the shadows.

But Adelphus was not that kind of man. No. Despite what his soldiers might think, what he might have done when he was a commander in Zaibach, Adelphus _was_ an honorable man.

Besides, if he killed them now he would _never_ see the Gateway, and never get his vision of Gaea to come true.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Hitomi, despite the fact that she loved Van's kisses, finally pulled away from him just before she felt Rallin and Kirei's respective presence enter the clearing.

He grinned at her nonetheless. Pulling her up so that they were in a standing position, he straightened first his clothes, and then Hitomi's. His smile widened, and he wrapped an arm loosely about her waist as they walked towards the opening among the brush to meet his cousin, and their comrade.

***

Kirei sighed in relief as he saw his cousin and Hitomi (his soon-to-be cousin-in-law) walk out to meet them. Van, unusually, was grinning, and Hitomi's cheeks were pink. Well the pink cheeks weren't that unusual. The Lady Hitomi tended to get embarrassed by a _lot_ of things, and had almost been in one continuous blush for the duration on their stay aboard the Crusade... something about Gaddis and the rest of the crew teasing her and Van...

About the fact that they were rarely seen apart...

And how the blush managed to get deeper as Van smirked at them all...

Kirei shook his head.

Despite the humorous quality that particular memory held, he really felt that they had to explain... so...

"We're in Fanelia," said Kirei.

"We figured _that_ out, cousin." Van said wryly, "How else would you know this place so well?"

"But-"

"We'd just like you both to explain why you chose to leave, and then show us around," said Hitomi.

"All right."

***

Explanations said, dinner hunted for then cooked, and eaten, they were again situated around the fire, Kirei and Rallin commencing a quick duel before retiring to their bedrolls. Following their example, Hitomi and Van had too, had a short duel (fast and furious was theirs, though Van still won, marginally), before going to bed. But instead of falling into the land of dreams as quickly as their companions had, laid together, looking up at the clear sky filled with stars - and the two moons.

"Are you sure, Hitomi?" Van asked softly, taking his gloves off and allowing one hand to stroke the honey-colored strands of hair while the other pulled her closer, to keep her warm... well that was the logic behind it anyway.

"Sure about what Van?" Hitomi willingly moved closer to him, sighing softly as she felt his gentle hand upon her hair.

"About... about staying here. With me. On Gaea. Are you sure you want to stay Hitomi? And..." here Van paused, sounding for the first time in all that she had known him... unsure. And nervous. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Oh Van," she said softly, smiling through the sudden haze of tears that clouded her eyes, and spoke again, "of course I'm sure. I love you Van, and I'm willing to give everything up so that we can be together. I'd miss you so much if we were apart. Don't you _ever_ doubt me or my feelings for you again. Promise?"

"I promise Hitomi," he answered, finally feeling completely at peace.

Together, they both drifted off into sleep.

But Hitomi's dreams were far from peaceful.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

__

*** Hitomi's Dream ***

She was cold. And scared. Of what, she wasn't sure yet. But something about this place was unnerving - and eerily familiar.

Had she been here before?

It was familiar - and yet unfamiliar. As if some part of her mind was desperately trying to block it out...

Had whatever happened to her here been that horrible?

But not just to her, some part of her whispered, to those you love. To Van.

What is it? What was it?

She looked around her again. Metal walls, she could see something, a globe... she knew! She knew! Wherever this place was, they had reconstructed to the Fate Alteration Machine.

Fate

But it was the same device and it wasn't. It didn't serve the same purpose, it wasn't for altering Fate, no, it was for seeing it. But who? Whose was it?

Who would need to see someone else's fate?

Not their allies, they didn't possess the power. Their enemies, then, perhaps?

But who was their enemy?

'Goshem', said a small part of her mind. 'Goshem.'

Not the country though, she replied, the person. The leader. The one who sent the Clan Warriors - she had heard that name before, perhaps from Rallin - and the assassin. Who sent them?

Another whisper.

Remember before...

Remember past enemies...

Zaibach?

Dornkirk is DEAD!

Not him. Someone that was under him, but in military, as equally powerful.

A general?

Which general did not die in that fatal blast? Which ship was not completely engulfed?

The lead ship...

Do you remember what Folken said about the leader of the army? Before you went with him, to Dornkirk? What he told you would happen because you were worried about Van?

He said... he said that Adelphus was a cruel man, powerful and with legions upon legions of guymelefs. But no matter what he did, he would never win against Van...

You were watching then. He, as the leader, was on the lead ship. That ship was not destroyed. Put it all together now.

Zaibach was not completely destroyed. When I returned, Van had said that the remnants had been assimilated into the Goshem Empire - which had been taken over soon after Gaea's war. If Zaibach had been easily assimilated and then Goshem was overthrown then...

Adelphus...

H-he's the one trying to change Fate!

He's going to do something once the gateway comes...

***

Hitomi woke up.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

__

Hello Everyone!

Well this chapter was overdue (in my head, anyway) but I wanted to get it out before we go away for a few days because my sister is graduating - not here. ^_^ Anyway, this WILL be longer. Gateway will be appearing... hmm... in any of the next 3 or 4 episodes? I think that it would be cool if this was an even thirty.

As you can see, I DID post a new story (Escaflowne again) chaptered yes, but it's only a two-part. A SHORT two-part. Fluffy, and romance! Hope you guys read it, it's called Memories of a Feather, and remember - I REALLY want you to read/review my prelude Separate Paths. The next chapter for that will be out eventually - right now I'm concentrating on this, and my schoolwork (no more major assignments but finals are coming up. -_-).

Enjoy this story, and this chapter,

Angelic1090  
05.22.2001  
(It's 30 degrees right now and I'm SOOOO hot!)


	25. The Beginning

Episode Twenty-Five: The Beginning

**Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

**Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny**

The truth is finally revealed to Hitomi in a dream that speaks of their new - and old - enemy. The name Adelphus seems familiar, though she _knows_ she has never met him. But there is an underlying knowledge that accompanies visions, and Hitomi is about to see her destiny unfold...

**// ~ * ~ \\**

Hitomi woke up with a start.

Van, feeling her tremor slightly within the circle of his arms, murmured slightly and drew her closer. She relaxed slightly, but a nagging voice in her mind kept whispering that there was something important that she had to remember, something she had to tell Van.

Something that if she forgot to say it, could have very drastic repercussions.

So what was it? What was she supposed to remember?

Something about...

Adelphus!

She turned to Van, and kissed him softly to wake him up.

***

Van replied to this kiss softly, blinking his eyes open slowly to look at his fiancée. He had felt her shake even while dreaming, and had drawn her closer, in kind. But it appeared that whatever had been troubling her in her dreams had not disappeared.

"What is it Hitomi?" he asked softly, so as not to wake the other two with them. "What did you dream?"

He always seemed to know. Know what was wrong, what she felt, and if she dreamed. And he helped. Which was why Hitomi was always so grateful to have him by her side. Instead of replying right away, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hitomi?" he asked again, rubbing her back to ease the tension. "You can tell me."

"The enemy Van. The dream told me who they were." Their conversations were hardly ever anything but to the point, and though the affection between them was easily felt and seen, they rarely vocalized it save for an 'I love you'.

"And they would be?"

"A man from the old Zaibach army. The leader. He survived the last war even with the energy bomb Basram had, and he had cursed revenge."

"Adelphus, Hitomi? He is the one causing this?"

"I think so," she replied softly. After a moment's hesitation, she whispered what had been plaguing her since all of this had begun. "I'm scared, Van."

Van looked down at her, surprised. She had never said anything other than the contrary before, and as if to comfort her, drew her closer. "Of what, Hitomi?"

She paused, keeping close to him as if to draw strength from his solid form. "Of everything, Van. Of this war. Of Adelphus. Of my role, now. It seems as if every time I come here Gaea is destined to be dragged into war. I don't want that to happen again. And then... what happens if your people don't accept me? What then? The Gateway will be close and"

"Don't worry Hitomi. No matter what happens, I will be with you, and my people will accept you as willingly as you accepted me - even with my wings. Besides, I love you too much to let anything come between us again. We'll be together forever, I promise."

Reassured, she whispered his name again, before they both drifted off into what seemed to be a calming sleep.

Too bad for Hitomi that what she saw the moment her mind drifted off was the exact opposite.

**// ~ * ~ \\**

_*** Hitomi's Dream ***_

_There was this feeling pulling at her, telling her that she needed to be somewhere._

_And she needed to be there NOW._

_But where was it?_

_And where was she?_

_She gave a questioning look around before she decided to look._

**// ~ * ~ \\**

Merle looked up into the sky from one of the houses in their temporary village. It had already been at least 6 months since the start of this new threat, and yet, still there was no word from Lord Van.

Or Kirei. But even their isolated little place that was Adon still heard news from the rest of Gaea on the war. Mostly messengers from Asturia. Allen Schezar himself had once arrived, that was only a few weeks ago, to deliver news that he had seen the two Fanels while battling, and that Hitomi was with them.

He had also said something about a third, new ally

Merle shook her head at that. She wouldn't know until they all came back what had happened and who the newcomer was.

Lord Van would be safe, if Hitomi and Kirei were with him. Merle knew that.

So why was something inside her telling her mind that something very big was about to happen?

And also that that something had the potential to have a horrible outcome?

**// ~ * ~ \\**

_"Hello?" Hitomi's voice echoed slightly because of the emptiness in the area surrounding her. "Van? Varie? Is anyone here? Does anyone know why __I'm__ here?"_

_There was silence all around her. And though it was somewhat unnerving to be completely alone in this place, just as Kirei's Fanelia had seemed oddly familiar, so too, did this place._

_Only it wasn't a comforting familiarity. It was an urgent one._

_Was she supposed to come here, wherever this place was..._

_Was she supposed to be here? If so, then when?_

_Perhaps someone would come to explain later._

_Hitomi continued to look around._

**// ~ * ~ \\**

Van woke up only once in the middle of the night. It was as if there was something pulling at him, telling him to go home.

But he already was in Fanelia. Perhaps it was _his_ home? The capital?

Or...

He was too tired to think about the pulling feeling right at this moment. He could talk to Hitomi once it was morning.

***

_"Hitomi," said a lilting voice, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."_

_Hitomi turned around quickly in surprise. "Varie," she exclaimed, relieved, "are here to explain?"_

_She nodded, smiling. "The beginning of your destiny here is about to begin."_

_"The Gateway..."_

_"Yes. Have you made you decision concerning the..."_

_"I... we... we're going to seal the gateway. I can't sacrifice so many hopes and dreams and lives just for me. Besides..."_

_"You have a reason to stay now?" Varie smiled, making Hitomi blush slightly._

_Hitomi nodded. "So..."_

_"Come. I'll explain as we go."_

**// ~ * ~ \\**

Adelphus smirked at the news that the sorcerers had just delivered.

So the Gateway was set to appear...

His pieces were all in place.

They were going to come out of this war, alive and victorious, if Adelphus had any say in it.

And he would make sure that he had say in this outcome.

**// ~ * ~ \\**

_"So what is this place?"_

_"We are in Fanelia, Hitomi."_

_"Fanelia? But I don't recognize this..."_

_"We are on the borders, far north of Kirei's duchy. This is the region of Adon."_

_"This is the place where the Gateway..."_

_Varie nodded, and Hitomi allowed herself a small smile, though the dangers were now clearly laid ahead of her._

_"Everything seems to happen to Fanelia."_

_Varie, too, smiled._

_Then Hitomi woke up._

*** End Dream

"Adon." The word was silent, on Hitomi's lips.

**// ~ * ~ \\**

**Hey everyone!!**

**It's been a while, ne? Anyway, again, I'm VERY sorry that this chapter too agonizingly long to get out, and also that it's very short (I have had a series of major tests in the last two weeks), but on another note... I seem to be getting into the whole 'mushy' aspect of things. Sigh. I said I would be fulfilling the romance requirement, and thus are doing so (please tell me it's alright).**

**But I WILL still bring the Gateway back into play. That is after all, the focus of Hitomi's purpose, and I've decided that this story will (unless of course something else pops into my head) be 30 chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Angelic1090  
05.09.2001**_

**p.s. I'll try to get Episode 26 out a bit sooner. ^_^**


	26. Return

Episode Twenty-Six: Old Friends and a New Task ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

The location of the Gateway is finally revealed as the time for Hitomi's task comes ever nearer. Adelphus, on the other hand, is beginning to realize the same as well, and will do absolutely anything to bring this war's end to his liking.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"Adon." The word was still fresh on her lips, and the information she had learned in the dream came rushing back to her in a rush.

The Gateway. Hitomi Kanzaki, girl from the Mystic Moon, and now the Keeper of the Keys, now knew where her purpose was meant to be realized.

But if only she knew _when_. Then, perhaps, they, the four of them (Rallin himself had taken to describing them as the 'Chosen Four') would have a sure outcome on their part.

But the Gateway would not appear until it was meant to, and thus Hitomi would not know until it _did_. Just as the keys had happened. They had been at the right place in the right time then...

Or had been brought to it. If the Gateway was to appear in Adon, then...

They would go. All of them. They each had a role to play if Gaea's outcome was to be one of peace, and though it seemed it was all on Hitomi, she knew, _knew_, that she would need the others.

Hitomi might be strong, but she was not foolish.

She was skilled at swordplay now, nearly as good as Kirei and Rallin - or better. Van and she had been practicing matches, and though she tended to lose to him, she could match him strike-for-strike for a while. She had beaten the two of them, Kirei and Rallin, a few times as well. But even with that skill, she still had no guymelef in which to fight.

And it was unlikely that the enemy would graciously step down from the machine to fight her equally, person to person.

Hitomi looked up at the brightening sky. Dawn would soon arrive, and the others would wake up.

She could tell them then. The Gateway was in Adon, and it was there that they needed to go. She looked at the sky, waiting for her beloved to wake up again.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Merle still felt the sense of foreboding in her heart. She had done all she could over the last few hours to forget it, from doing chores (voluntarily!), to pacing as was her custom.

She hoped that the feeling wasn't about Lord Van. Or even Kirei, despite the fact that it was a complete anomaly that she had begun to think of him as a friend. She could remember the first time she met him...

__

*** Flashback

Van's cousin was coming today, and it was plain to any Fanelian how excited their king was... and how excited they all were. It had been known by almost no one that there was still a Fanel, by blood, aside from Van. Of course the King had reason to celebrate! He had a family now...

Or so he hoped.

To Merle, the gods help this man should he not like Lord Van. He had lost so much during the war, and after Folken had died he had been depressed, no matter how much he might've denied. So how lucky that a chance like this, for Lord Van to have an actual family again...

And it had all turned out all right. Kirei Avan Fanel looked exactly as a Royal should, golden hair cut in a similar style to Van's, though, slightly longer, and he reminded everyone of Folken, though he wasn't as tactical, more like Van than anything else.

The only problem that Merle had with him was that she hadn't met him until months later - she left that night, going to travel to the villages, and also perhaps to find her people. By the time she came back, she was reassured that Kirei knew all about her - and she was right.

The only problem was that he wasn't expecting a cat-person.

And so the arguing began. First with Kirei's indignation at the fact that a King's most trusted advisors was a beast-human, and then clashes over protocol. In all escalated until...

"You are STAYING in this cottage, on this land, TOGETHER, until you get along, understand? I can't have my two trusted advisors arguing over pettiness in Council!"

"But Van-"

"Lord Van this isn't -"

"Fair or not, you WILL learn to get along, I will be back in a week's time, if nothing then you stay."

"But-" for the first time, Merle and Kirei were in unanimous agreement. Neither wanted to stay with the other.

"No buts. No complaints. Learn to deal with the other by the time I get back or here you stay. By the way... it's up to you to find food and the like."

Van Fanel left his cousin and his best friend sputtering as he rode away.

End Flashback ***

Annoyingly enough, it was that which had spurred Merle and Kirei to at least tolerate each other, though it did remind Merle of her relationship with Hitomi... they liked each other, but they would be damned if they admitted it.

She just hoped whatever was causing the foreboding feeling would soon come to pass.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Kirei blinked his eyes open sleepily as the brightness of the sunrise hit his eyelids. His sleep had been restless, and though he never actually woke up, the pulling feeling had come from his dream, straight into reality.

It was as if he needed to go home... but he was home! This was where he - and his best friend - had grown up...

__

This isn't your home anymore.

Kirei looked around in confusion, the voice; it had sounded so familiar. But who?

"Mother..."

__

This is the only time I have been allowed, my son. Your home is no longer here, in this place of shattered memories. You have a home now, with family. Go. Your destiny awaits. I love you, my son. I'm proud of you.

Kirei smiled. As he felt his mother's voice, and spirit, begin to fade away, he whispered one last thing.

"I love you too, mother. And you're right... I do have a family now."

He stretched as he rose, and began to organize things. Somehow, Kirei got the feeling that whatever the pulling feeling was, it was about to happen... soon.

***

Rallin had awoken an hour before his friend had, and though _he_ noticed that the Lady Hitomi looked as if she had something to say, but had gone off when she conveyed a message saying, 'When we are all awake'.

He had gone off for a quick jog, and then started going over Minuit, making sure that nothing was malfunctioning. By the time he had returned to their makeshift camp, Kirei was up, Van was gathering their things, and Hitomi was apparently cooking fish (from the lake in the clearing) for breakfast.

"Rallin," said Van, his way of wishing a good day. "We are leaving."

"That feeling?" he answered, already picking up on the yearning from the night before.

"Yes," answered Hitomi, "the yearning is a cause of the Gateway. I know where it will be, and..."

"We need to go?" said Kirei, finally entering the conversation.

"Adon," Van and Hitomi said in unison.

"So what are we waiting for?"

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Merle looked up in the sunrise. She hadn't got any sleep the previous night, but her mind was alert, and her senses sharpened.

Someone was coming. And it wasn't the enemy; Merle knew that, her instincts telling her everything would be all right.

It was like a loved one coming home...

Lord Van!

It had to be him!

Merle began to run towards the now landing guymelefs, all seventeen years of her existence as a cat gracing her speed.

***

"Van," asked Hitomi, looking every inch like the Queen Van had proposed her to be by his side, "what was it about Adon that you were saying this morning?"

"Hmm, Hitomi?" Van was momentarily distracted from thinking about the destination, by her question. "What was that again?"

"What was it about Adon that you were trying to tell me before?"

"Oh," paused Van, "it's where the people were evacuated."

"Is Merle there too?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling at the thought of the reunion... then cringing. He hoped to the gods she did not knock him off something this time. "Why do you ask?"

"I think she's coming towards us."

***

Merle stopped, and grinned. It was Lord Van and Kirei too. Also, another guymelef she didn't recognize, though it DID look somewhat familiar and...

"Hitomi!"

****

// ~ * ~ \\

__

Dear Readers,

YES, I realize this is a CRAPPY chapter. But I won't be writing for about a week and a half, my finals are approaching in a few days, and even though I had a KILLER idea for the ending of this, it would take about 19 pages to explain, and I don't have time.

Which means that... this is gonna be longer. By an episode or too at least, since I plan to add an entire episode explaining the origin of the pendant, Gateway, and Keys, and how the Keeper is chosen. In fact, THAT may be the next one, I'm not quite sure yet.

Again, I'm sorry, but I needed to post something before one of you would come after me for not posting in ages, so...

See you soon!

Angelic1090  
06.17.2001


	27. Reckonings

Episode Twenty-Seven: Reckonings ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously On Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

The chosen Four head to the location of the Gateway, and all those around them cannot help but begin to feel a sense of foreboding, but is this the cause of a good outcome - or a bad one? It will soon be revealed...

__

[WARNING: This is a VERY long chapter. To keep this story under 35 chapters (at the most) episodes are getting longer. MUCH longer. Also, thank you to everyone who assured me that the last chapter did not suck, and, for Ayanami_chan, I DID put Merle glomping Van... sort of. Anyway, you know the drill. Romance, Drama, and Action rolled into one! Enjoy!]

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"Hitomi!" Merle's voice echoed happily in the valley that they were landing in. "Lord Van! Kirei! And, err... who are you?" This was obviously directed at Rallin, who looked around him warily. He felt an irrational sense of fear that one of the Fanelians was going to come up him and start screaming that he destroyed their home...

Not that he didn't. But there were other things to focus his attention on...

Like the way the cat-woman was draping off of Van...

To break his embarrassment, Rallin stepped forward and bowed slightly. "My name is Rallin Ulrain Khristos... and from what I have heard about you, I believe you are Lady Merle?"

The introductions began, and like horses, were off and running.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"Are the forces in formation?"

"Yes, General."

"Ready to depart."

"Yes General, but... what if the Gateway doesn't appear? Our forces do not have enough-"

"Silence!" the roar was almost deafening, though Adelphus was only a man, his aura - and anger - seemed to make the outrage even more intense. "We are going when I _say_ we are going. Understood?"

"Yes... General." The soldier slunk away.

Adelphus turned to the COM unit of the ship.

"Steel Force, ready to commence?"

"Affirmative, General."

"Iron Force, all systems a go?"

"Yes, General."

"Silver Force, ready to depart?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Bronze Force, are we ready to attack?"

"Yes, sir."

"All forces, we are now ready to invade Fanelia - the region of Adon."

***

Van sighed, yet he still allowed Merle to drag him along to the marketplace. As soon as they had settled in, she had dragged him off to 'talk', and instead of coming with, Hitomi simply laughed and said she would go to the school to meet some of the people and children.

His own fiancée, leaving him in the hands of the cat-girl who was once so protective of him, she hated to leave him alone - with anyone!

His cousin and Rallin had not been much help either. They had claimed to have to look at malfunctions in their guymelefs - something Van knew was only to get them out of _shopping_.

He felt like groaning. At least the people _liked_ Hitomi, which means there probably wouldn't be a lot of resistance to their marriage. But he _still_ hadn't told Merle yet, and there was nothing to be seen on either his or Hitomi's body to signify their soon union - he hadn't been able to get a ring that suited her yet. More likely, he hadn't been able to _find_ one that he deemed suitable.

But perhaps he could make the best of his situation... the smiths in Fanelia put forth some of Gaea's most beautiful pieces...

His secret mission in mind, Van allowed Merle to begin chattering again, absentmindedly storing what she was sure to ask his view on later, as he had done for years.

***

Hitomi laughed as she played with the children. She began by telling stories, and then teaching them hand games, as she had done as a child.

It had been pleasant, allowing herself to let go of her destiny for a few hours, to meet the people and to act as if she had not a care in the world.

She wondered how the shopping was going, smiling to herself, as she went to go find Kirei or Rallin to see if they wanted a duel.

She needed to stay in shape, after all. Not all her energy could be spent waiting for the Gateway.

***

Van had managed to escape Merle for a few moments as he ducked into the jewel smith to inspect their rings. He needed something completely original and unique - just like his Hitomi.

It was by luck that the owner hadn't recognized him (the last thing Van needed was Merle finding him again), and when he had asked for a signature ring, the man proffered the perfect one.

Simple and elegant, yet noticeable without being flashy. It was beautiful and detailed - if you noticed even the smallest things.

A gold band, with a intricate design of feathers, each one somehow impossibly done in diamond and emerald - not stones, but lines of the jewel among each line. It would not be flashy, but it was completely unique - the dealer had done everything to assure him of that.

It was perfect, for Hitomi, the emerald matching her eyes exactly.

"How much," said Van, pointing to the ring.

"200 gold pieces, sir. A deal, this is the only one of its kind."

A steep price even for a wealthy man - but Van was a King.

Plus, it was for his fiancée, for Hitomi.

And to him, no amount of money could ever match what she mattered to him.

"It's a deal."

Van handed the dealer the pouch of money, and tucked the small box into his waist-purse. As he stepped outside, and began walking, he felt a familiar weight hit him from behind and sighed.

"Hello, Merle."

She began to pepper him with questions about where he had been and WHY had he abandoned her, all she was doing was looking for fabric to make Hitomi clothes, and had he bought anything? And if so, what? For who? Her? Hitomi? His cousin? That new guy... Rallin or whatever?

Van only sighed internally this time, but a single thought caused him to smirk.

__

I swear to the gods Hitomi, I'm going to get you back for abandoning me to this...

***

The sound of metal clashing in the air was apparent, though the two duelers failed to notice the crowd that had amassed around them.

Kirei Avan de Fanel did though, and though he only acknowledged them through the corner of his eye, this seemed to encourage the spectators all the more, and they watched in open amazement as the duelers went strike-for-strike, blow-for-blow.

__

He had already fought Hitomi, and nearly lost - it was declared a tie by Rallin, who, for all that he was his best friend, knew nothing of being partial, and a tie it was - because Hitomi had asked to stop, though she was winning, to get a drink.

Him! Tying! Kirei had always been a good swordsman, as good as Allen Schezar (he had beat the night a few times, whenever they actually HAD the chance to duel), and could at least keep _up_ with Van.

But it had taken him years to perfect his craft. And Hitomi (he had finally gotten out of the habit of calling her 'Lady') had only been with a sword a few months - and she could beat him, and Rallin, or at least tie. And she too, could keep up with Van.

Perhaps if the duelers had been different there wouldn't have been such surprise. But this was Lady Hitomi - who had helped to save Gaea - a woman, no less, easily using a sword in battle!

The match had been at least 10 minutes long. Kirei was focusing on that, but his attention was diverted when he realized that the audience was beginning to bow.

Aha, his cousin. The King of Fanelia... and Merle.

The cat-woman that became his friend because Van had isolated them in the wilderness.

Hitomi appeared to have sensed Van, thus swinging her blade in a reverse crescent arc to place the tip at Rallin's throat.

"I win," she said calmly, sheathing the sword at her waist, and walking towards Van.

***

Van smiled as she came towards him, and took a towel from his smirking cousin to hug her tightly, and also to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"So how did you do, Hitomi?" he asked grinning, looking at both Kirei and Rallin - knowing she had fought both. Her skills had progressed quickly, to the point where she could defeat him - once in a while.

"A tie," she said, kissing him lightly (the crowd had mysteriously dispersed now), then nodding to Kirei, "and a win," she added, "as you saw. How was the market?"

"Something I'll get you back for," he replied, a playful edge in his voice. "But we'll have to be alone." This was clearly directed at the three remaining. Namely, Merle who looked interested; Kirei, who looked amused, and Rallin, who too was amused but busying himself with his sword.

They took the hint and left.

"Very well then my King," Van winced at this, "but let me change into something a bit more... appropriate for a Lady such as myself."

At this he swept her up, and, through her giggles, carried her to their room so she could change.

***

__

What on Gaea could be taking her? Van had been waiting at least half an hour in the larger chamber outside of the dressing room, and yet, Hitomi had not come out.

His patience was about to reach his end when he heard the soft sound of fabric moving as Hitomi entered the room.

What he saw made him speechless.

She was truly a vision.

***

Hitomi seemed to take his silence as disapproval. From the look on her face, she looked crushed.

"You don't like it, Van?" She turned to go back to change again, when she felt him stand up to embrace her from behind, surprising her.

"You're beautiful Hitomi, but, then, you'd be amazing in anything." Van smiled, and kissed her, unable to resist deepening the kiss to make the moment last if just a fraction longer.

She was dressed in a pure white dress, thin strips crossed over half of her back, the bodice form-fitting, and changing with silver and gold embroidery to blend with the bottom of her skirt, which fell like water on her hips, and cut just under the knee, showing off her long legs to perfection.

She was truly an angel to him. And though she was wearing a dress, her sword was still at her side, making her still elegant with an edge.

Still marveling at the wonder that was his fiancée, he stepped back and offered a hand.

"Ready to go?"

She giggled as he tugged her to the window and, taking off his shirt and handing it to her to fold and hold, he brought them so they were standing on the railing of the balcony, let his wings loose, and she gasped as he took off, holding her tight as ever.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"Do you think they told anyone but us yet?" Kirei looked up from sharpening his sword to glance at his friend.

"I doubt it," he answered, "they're both too busy. Van has been organizing the citizens to begin returning to Fanelia - most of it is intact, its just the Palace that must be rebuilt. He doesn't want them here when the Gateway appears. Too much of a risk. Besides, Hitomi's been helping him too."

"So they haven't?"

"No. Well no one here, Rallin."

"So when do you think they're going to make their announcement?"

"Better yet, how do you think Merle is going to take it?"

"How would I take _what_, Kirei?" A sweet voice rang into the room, and both men turned in horror to see Merle. They _knew_ they weren't supposed to tell ANYONE about the engagement yet and that all three, Merle, and the two engaged would _kill_ them for saying it.

Uh-oh.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

To Adelphus, this war was disturbingly reminiscent of the last one, the same elements, Fate, power and, ultimately, the interference of the Dragon, and that accursed girl...

Kanzaki Hitomi, was it? Throughout the first war all she had been referred to as the Girl from the Mystic Moon, but he had seen in the late Strategos' notes her name.

The only thing different in this war, aside from the time passed, was the leader of the enemy.

Him. No longer a foolish disillusioned old man who only sought to prove a theory.

No, never like that. Adelphus was a man who wanted power, who thrived on it.

And _nothing_ in this war was going to be allowed to stop him.

Nothing

****

// ~ * ~ \\

As soon as they landed, Van, allowing his wings to dissipate, pulled Hitomi to crush her to him and kissed her, leaving no room for her to voice her surprise.

They finally broke apart when they ran out of air.

He smirked at her, and she smiled back.

"I assume that was to get me back for leaving you alone with Merle... to shop?" Hitomi's grin grew wider; the unmistakable twinkle in her eyes shining - as well as amusement.

"It wasn't _that_ funny, Hitomi. You got to practice while I got dragged off to market. Do you know how _fast_ Merle shops?"

"I sort of got the idea when we were in Palas. Well... before I ran after you and she began yelling at least."

"But I still managed to complete my mission," Van said seriously.

"Mission? What mission? Do you mean to tell me you told Merle that we were engaged _without_ me?"

"No! Something different."

"What then?"

Suddenly, to Hitomi's surprise, he was on his knees. "Van... what are you doing?"

"Hitomi, I didn't get a chance to propose to you as customary by Fanelia. We didn't have time, and I didn't have all the things I would've liked to make everything perfect."

"Van..."

"I love you Hitomi. And even though you've said the same, I wanted to do this over again, to make this memory perfect. So Hitomi Kanzaki, will you do me the honor of saying yes to being my wife? My Queen? I promise to love you for as long as we both exist. Will you say yes to marrying me... again?"

He held the ring out, and she sank to her knees and hugged him, kissing him over and over. "Of course!"

It was now that he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was this that caused her to look down and gasp. "Van... it's absolutely beautiful."

"It reminded me of you. I'm glad you like it, Hitomi."

After a few moments of bliss, he pulled her up.

"We should get going."

She nodded against him, then smiled. "I suppose we won't have to tell Merle now. She's bound to notice."

Laughing, Van pulled her close, and they took off once again.

***

"_What_ haven't I been told Kirei? Rallin?" Merle looked at either of them, and was beginning to get impatient.

"Err..."

"_What is it?_" Both men were slowly beginning to back away from the fuming cat. Even _if_ Merle was a person as well as a cat, both had tempers...

That you _definitely_ did not want to be the cause of. _Ever_. Van had learned that lesson as a young child, and Kirei had learned that lesson particularly, since being stuck with Merle for 3 weeks (yes it took _that_ long for them to learn to at least get along), and Rallin had told her outright that he had no intention of arguing with her.

Thus, the only people who could _ever_ calm Merle down were Van and Hitomi.

And unfortunately for both men, they had gone off.

Oh well. Maybe they could hold off telling Merle anything until the pair returned.

***

"Well boys, we're here."

The enemy had arrived.

"Care of civilians, sir?"

"Leave them out of this. Not all death is necessary... besides we are only after the Four."

"The Four, General?"

"Those who were chosen by Fate to change this outcome. The Knight of Fanelia, the Black Raven - the traitor, to us; the Dragon, and of course, the Keeper."

"What do we do if we find them?"

"Kill them. Not one of them must be allowed to open the Gateway." Suddenly, his mood changed from informing to sternness. "All forces in formation?"

"Iron, confirmed. Ready to attack."

"Steel, affirmative. All weapons and guymelefs are ready to go."

"Silver, established. All soldiers armed and ready to descend."

"Bronze, verified. All systems are a go."

"All forces... LAUNCH NOW!"*

***

"Van!" Hitomi's voice sounded frantic.

"What is it, Hitomi? What's happened?"

"Adon - they're there. Adelphus and the Goshem armies, they're _there_!"

"What?"

"I didn't even see it, the cards didn't know. But Van we've got to hurry!"

"I don't think I can-"

"Not flight. It'll take too long, and then you won't be able to fight..."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm not sure Van, not yet. Land us, and I'll come up with a plan. Plus, we have to warn the others."

"How...?"

"Please, Van, trust me. But I don't want you to exert yourself."

They began to descend.

***

__

Kirei! Rallin!

What? Both men turned around, looking for the voice. It sounded strangely like Hitomi...

__

It is me, Hitomi! Listen, there's no time. Goshem, Adelphus, they're here. They're coming. Van and I will join the battle as soon as we can. The enemy are after me, and maybe you two as well. They can't be allowed to destroy Adon, or the Gateway. It'll appear soon. Get Ikari and Minuit and try to detain them. Get Merle to get the people out. Do you understand?

Both men nodded at each other, and explaining to Merle what was happening.

All three in the room, the Knight, the Raven, and the cat sped off to do what they did best.

To help to save everyone.

***

"Do you have it yet, Hitomi?" Van looked anxiously at her. They could not leave only 2 soldiers, no matter how good they were, against the 4 armies that Goshem had.

"Yes. Van, your hand?" He held both her hands, and closed her eyes as did she, the pendant no longer around Hitomi's neck, but somehow, impossibly floating between and above them, glowing like a hot coal.

__

"As we two are bound to Fate, may what has tied together appear!"

The pendant's glow grew brighter.

__

"Suit of Gaea, great power that was once feared by present enemies, heed our call!"

The light was getting blinding.

__

"May the power of wishes, eternally an influence in the sands of Fate, grant this request."

The pendant was giving off heat now, as if a fire.

__

"As the Dragon and she who controls the Keys, the Keeper, and as we who are one, I command this. Escaflowne, suit of Fanelia, gift of the Dragons, appear!"

The pendant was blinding, and then, in a blue flash, Escaflowne appeared - ready to go.

"Let's go!"

The two took off. Heading, as if a jet on what seemed the now far-off Mystic Moon.

***

"Damn it!"

"What is it Fanel?"

"They are STILL coming, if you haven't noticed Khristos. Even with our melefs, and our skills, we can't possibly hold off this many until Van and Hitomi arrive, maybe even until Merle gets the people out. So tell me, Khristos, what are we supposed to do?"

"We fight. What other alternative do we have?"

"Hmph. How _is_ Merle doing anyway?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Merle's sarcastic voice rang through the COM units of both melefs.

"Oops. Forgot you have a transmitter too. How far?"

"Complete."

"We're free to attack?"

"Feel free. Civilians are clear."

"Let's go."

The two warriors went back into the fray.

***

"Van..." Hitomi was beginning to feel faint. What was happening to her?

"Hitomi?" Van, though his eyes were still fixed on the path ahead, he could sense Hitomi getting weaker. Suddenly, she fell in his arms.

As reminiscent of a previous situation, somewhat similar yet different. "Hitomi! What's happening?"

"The Gateway, Van... it's here."

"What?"

The pendant flared suddenly, engulfing Hitomi.

***

Images of Atlantis, before the great fire.

Van's mother, her wings out as she met her beloved for the first time - his father, wings of white out behind her.

Folken, as a teen, nearly giving up hope as he lost an arm to the dragon he was supposed to slay.

Allen's father handing her grandmother the Pendant of Wishes, the power of Atlantis...

Her grandmother's words, 'If you wish, it will come true. Believe...'

Van, spreading his wings to save her that first time...

The realization of Dornkirk the fact that he did _not_ have the power of wishes...

Only the Atlanteans, the Draconians, possessed it...

But _she_ had it too, she, Hitomi Kanzaki.

But if she had it...

As if in answer to that hidden query, Hitomi went out from that world of flashing images and was in the sky, above the centre of the battlefield.

But she wasn't falling.

Hitomi had wings.

That could only mean...

The keys around her neck were now somehow off the chain, and glowing in a triangle around her. A trinity...

And she was the Keeper.

The keys, and Hitomi, began to glow in a golden light...

The Gateway. It was appearing.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

TWENTY PAGES!!!

That's how long this chapter is. And I'm actually happy with this one, as opposed to *shudders* the last one. Anyway, the conflict is finally arrived! Not much to say, but remember the next episode is going to about the origins of the keys, the history, and how everything came to be.

And as for Hitomi being a Draconian, remember in an earlier episode that Varie said the Atlanteans were the people who created the Keys and Gateway to begin with. They also created the pendant. In the series, the power of Atlantis, the power that their people had, was the power of wishes. Okay, to me, the only people in the series who used the pendant were Van and Hitomi. This means that only the Draconians had the power to wield its full power - and if you say well what about Leon Schezar, he only made a wish. Anyone could do that. But Van and Hitomi used it to see things, and Hitomi used it to find people.

So there's my explanation. Besides, *SPOILER WARNING FOR THE MOVIE* in the movie Escaflowne: A Girl On Gaea, Hitomi was 'Tsubasa no Kami' or Wing Goddess - and SHE had wings.

Hope you enjoyed,

Angelic1090  
06.22.2001


	28. Interlude: Origins

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

__

Interlude: Origins

[A sentence to sum up the style of this chapter: "Meant to be helpful, ended up VERY, VERY, confusing." I'm sorry! _]

// ~ * ~ \\

It is strange sometimes, how when failing to look at the entire picture that Fate itself can be likened to, you will miss pieces of the puzzle that, if not present, can change the entire way that Fate is thought to happen. Every person, no matter unimportant they may seem to themselves or others, has some sort of affect on the future of every other living thing. 

Only one people, one race, somehow affected Fate above all people, had the ability to wish and change and know. These had been the Atlanteans.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

The Atlanteans, indeed, had been a people that would wonder the ages. They had so much power above all civilizations on Earth, so much so that for thousands of generations, the tales of their cities and people who travel through the mouths of the Ancients.

And yet, and yet.

Even with all their legendary power, their advances in technology said to be far beyond that of today, they had still shifted to become a cursed people.

This is their story, their great people dwindling now to two.

From the very beginning, to the very end...

****

// ~ * ~ \\

A continent in the middle of a vast ocean, completely isolated from the rest of the modern world at the time, save for the few philosophers who journeyed there seeking a Nirvana of some sort, some knowledge that would put their musings to peace, or at least give them some sort of...

Knowledge. Something that they could bring back, perhaps to make their own societies just a little bit more wondrous.

In the beginning, the people of Atlantis had been kindly, willing to share their technology with anyone who would venture out to their island - waters were often treacherous and sharp rocks adorned all but two edges of the island.

It was as if no one but they were meant to know that technology at the time. Still, anyone who actually made it to their land was welcomed.

But their reverence of the people seemed to make the Atlanteans egotistical, holding themselves to be as the gods, as a deity.

The beginning of their end, truly. Once it was discovered that they alone had the power to physically make their wishes to come true, they began to get greedy.

Doing everything to somehow reach the epitome of perfection...

Flying, it seemed, was the tip of the iceberg. The idea perhaps occurred to all societies at the time, but unlike the Atlanteans, they had no real way of testing and experimenting - the capacity to believe that a machine could bring flight.

Yet, they did not need that. Surely, they had power - and they wished to fly...

And that they did.

Soon all Atlanteans had the wings, no longer just a wish, but an inherited trait...

One that could foretell their health, and their deaths. Their wings, white as the clouds, turned gray when they were ill, and pitch black close to their deaths. It had been a blessing at first, the easiest way to get around.

Funny, how soon it would become a curse.

But, in Earth time, that was 15 000 years ago.

They would continue to progress, and in the next thousand years Atlantis would continue to progress further and faster.

Surprising that all that time, through the many centuries and millennia that Atlantis simply _was_ on Earth, it had never occurred to either the people or their leaders to conquer.

Yet they had the capacity, machines that moved in water, in air, on land by the power of a person's pendant, but those were only used to transport the sick.

That peace that they had attained, the contentedness at being at their seeming Nirvana, would soon be ripped away.

Not even their pendants could save them then...

But to understand this, it is time to delve into yet another piece of the puzzle...

****

// ~ * ~ \\

With great power comes a responsibility to find a way to use and store that power, for this force that the Atlanteans somehow possessed was _physically_ there. If they were careless, the mere thought of something to happen could occur for the worse and it had come to their attention early on that they had to find a way to keep that power in check.

Thus came the creation of the pendants.

They were used to hold the power of each winged person at bay, and soon it was almost impossible to use the power, discounting their wings, without calling on the pendant.

It was why, after a time, foreigners soon began to try to steal the pendants... they were the power now, not the knowledge, or the people.

They still thought they were invincible.

And that was their downfall.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

To understand the Atlanteans, you had to understand the entirety of their power was used to make them... perfect. And war was _not_ perfect.

First came the wings, then the machinery, and soon enough they ended up barricading themselves from all others, to keep that horror of battle away from them.

They began to think that Earth was no longer worthy for them, after a few millennia decided something important.

They were going to leave Earth, and create a world of their own. A world where they alone would, where nothing could corrupt them...

Where they would be safe...

It took them many years to perfect it, what _exactly_ they wanted this world of theirs to become, and in the end... it ended up being a duplicate of Earth, hidden behind the moon, and sharing the same orbital path, so it would never truly been seen, and proved its existence, from Earth.

All was set; they would leave Earth forever, and make their departure as the end of their society, using a flood and an earthquake to destroy what might have remained of them, once they left.

But the gods had discovered their plan, and were angered... that these creations of theirs would even DARE to act as a deity, creating their own world - their own creatures!

So... keeping a close watch on them, the minute that their world was finished... they had named it 'Gaea', Latin for 'earth'... the gods, using their power, somehow froze time for 1 week, and transplanted, much like they had on Earth, people of many races, mimicking their countries, giving them some technology to start off with.

As with the animals, as with the plants.

And then time had unfrozen again.

And when the Atlanteans had arrived, the people there were already beginning the process of discovery.

They were surely angry at this fact; all they had wished was to get away from a world where war was an outcome more possible than any!

But the Atlanteans were not killers, were not a people that would massacre others to fulfill their wishes, even if it weren't by their hands.

These people were on their New World already so...

Let them be there.

They created a Gateway, one that would lead to their... home, and placed into a barren valley. So that no one would think to bother them, they transplanted the idea in their heads, those of the 'normal' people, that they were cursed, that all who looked upon a winged person would die.

They grew to hate the Atlanteans, the people of Gaea.

But the creators of Gaea still wished to protect the people... they had impossibly began to think of them as their children, in a way.

This spurred on the creation of the keys.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

The society was dying, only four millennia after they had arrived, and their isolation had proved their demise.

Their one last task had been to create the last tool of destiny aside from the only pendant remaining (the others were destroyed in making of the last tool).

The Gateway of Absolution, and the three Keys that would open it, each made of a different material - gold, silver, and jewel.

It would not appear until a war had actually broken out, and then only to stop it. It had the power to seal off a world, and to banish all ill will...

For a time, anyway. There had been no way to test it, and no reason to.

They had left this sacred information in the hands of their last descendant...

Varie... the first Atlantean to leave the Mystic Valley, following her destiny as being the one who alone would carry along their line...

And when the right time came, inform the Keeper of their duties.

There was only one problem.

The Keeper _had_ to be an Atlantean, or a Draconian, as they were known on Gaea. And it was seen in the stars, that far long in the past, that it could not be the children of Varie... they already had purposes.

But there had been two of their race that had somehow returned, against the wishes of the elders. They were on Earth.

Their descendant would be the Keeper.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

FORGIVE ME!!!!

This is a VERY crappy chapter, even though RiverDolphin assures me it will turn out all right. Thank you SOOO much to her, being a great new friend, and allowing me to bounce ideas for both this story, and my webpage off her. YOU ROCK!

Please review. PLEASE? I'm not sure how long the next one will take, but it'll be lots better than this, I promise.

Signed,

__

Angelic1090  
07.14.2001


	29. Origins of the Enemy

Episode Twenty-Nine: Origins of the Enemy ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

The period of calm that the chosen Four had had was indeed just a veil to mask the fact that the armies of Goshem, mirroring the four Demon armies of the past, were quickly approaching. As they are all pulled into battle, Hitomi is pulled in the sky, and as the pendant flares the inevitable has finally arrived... the Gateway is about to appear.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"Hitomi!" Van's shout was barely heard over the din of the battle, the alarm in his voice evident as his fiancée was swept up in the light.

He had not had time to follow her with his eyes, but a sudden flare from above caused him to look up in shock.

Hitomi had wings...

He was broken off from his amazement as a melef, an Oreidies, came hurtling towards him.

If he wanted to be able to protect Hitomi, he would have to get rid of his enemies.

With one quick motion, turning Escaflowne back into the battle mode, Van dropped into battle.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

"Damn!"

"What _is_ it Fanel, there's no time to stop and complain." Rallin's voice sounded strained through the com-link that was in their guymelefs, but he sounded sarcastic too, even as he swung to meet yet another melef.

"There are _more_ Goshemin guymelefs coming."

"What, did you think Adelphus was going to play fair and seen only enough that we could beat?"

"Your sarcasm is _greatly_ appreciated Rallin."

"I do what I can, Fanel."

"..."

Throughout this entire conversation, both fighters seemed to be handling the guymelefs coming at them with relative ease.

It was at this point that Escaflowne dropped in, Van taking out a line of five melefs in the process.

Kirei suddenly seemed to find his voice again.

"Took you long enough cousin."

It seems that they had failed to look up and see where Hitomi was.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

The sensation of being suddenly pulled up within a pillar of light, though not unfamiliar to Hitomi, was still just as alarming as it had been five years ago.

So many things had happened, and _were_ happening all at once and though Hitomi wished she could focus on each thing individually...

There was no time, and there was much to be done.

The battle raged below her, and Hitomi knew, inside herself, that if she didn't try to open the Gateway soon, there was going to be bloodshed, more so than had been in previous battles, and even the previous war.

She had to stop that, above all, and the only way to was open the Gateway...

She had so many people to protect, and so many promises that she had to fulfill, that _nothing_ in this world or the next was going to stop Hitomi from doing the one ting that was sure to keep them safe for more than a lifetime.

Closing her eyes, Hitomi again drew out the pendant that was now flared with light.

__

Varie, I'm going to need your help. It's happening, and I still don't have all the pieces to the puzzle...

Hitomi, unclasping the necklace, held it above her right palm, and with a single movement, the pendant began moving in time.

__

And without them I don't know what will happen next.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Gods, if only Dornkirk could see this!

That foolish old man who Adelphus had been forced to serve under the war, he knew nothing about the honor of battle, what made a soldier one of the most honorable roles in life.

He had _so_ wanted to stop war, but to stop something, you must understand it.

And as powerful and intelligent as Dornkirk was, or even as his men and followers had perceived him to be, he had not understood war.

The reason Zaibach had ever had a chance in the Great War, had had so many soldiers behind it, was that Zaibach had the innovation of technology.

The power to create the floating fortresses, the massive tanks that could obliterate anything it their paths, the guymelefs that had the metal claws, and the ability to fly...

It _should_ have made their armies unstoppable.

Granted, the guymelefs had been the doing of Strategos...

Adelphus' eyes narrowed at that thought.

__

That traitor...

He was broken out of this train of thought, when the subordinate that had just entered the room spoke a crisp, "Sir!"

Adelphus glared at the young man, but he, it appeared, was one of the few in the Ebony Clan warriors who was not afraid of the General.

And as much as he might want to bash that expression in, he needed the warriors as a reconnaissance team, more than that, as special operatives did, the creme de la creme of Goshem's army.

Even with that, two of his best squadrons had been destroyed...

One in battle, the other at the foolish of suggestion of his own offspring...

Adelphus was not a sentimental person, which, ideally, made him the perfect leader. There had only been one person in his _life_ that he cared for, not out of obligation, but out of...

Love.

He remembered...

__

/Flashback/

"My name is Mira Kasi. It's nice to meet you..."

"Adelphus. My name is Korin Adelphus. But everyone uses my last name so..."

"May I call you Korin? It's a nice name, and I'd feel odd calling a new friend by their last name."

Adelphus paused. He had never really had a 'friend' before, this was the first time he had been home in years... he had gone to the military camp in Zaibach, and when he returned, he would have a chance at moving up in the ranks - he was already a sergeant, and His Majesty, the Emperor, was considering making him a General...

"Yes. You can call me Korin, Miss Kasi."

"Only if you call me Mira."

Adelphus smiled at her, his first true smile since his parents had died when he was child... and he was now twenty years old.

"Deal."

/End Flashback/

It had been almost twenty years since he had lost her, after only a few years of having her...

__

/Flashback/

It had only been a year since they had first met, and had married her just a few months before, before his year of rest would end and he would return.

"Are you sure you want me to, Mira? I could always stay..."

She smiled at him softly. "It's your dream, Korin. I could never do that. Besides, you'll visit in another year for the summer, and for the next four years hence that, and then..."

"I'll stay Mira, I promise. Once all this is over, should they have no need of me, I'll come back to you."

"I know you will," she replied. "Now go, before I start bawling and make you feel bad."

This made him smile, and he kissed her one last time, before slinging his pack over his shoulder, and waving goodbye.

/End Flashback/

He had been so glad when he returned home for the brief summer break from training, each year successively moving up into the ranks until he was slated to be one of the leaders of the Four Armies of Zaibach...

And as soon as he knew he would be able to stay, fate had ultimately decided to ruin everything...

__

/Flashback/

They had been married almost six years now, and Adelphus, for the first time perhaps, in his twenty-six years, felt content.

It seemed that everything was finally right with the world. And Mira's news would, seem, to only make it better...

"Korin, Korin!" her voice was excited, and he couldn't help but grin as he swung her up in his arms.

"Mira? What's wrong? Are you ill? Did the healer say something was wrong?" His voice was beginning to gain a note of panic, which slowly faded as he heard her laugh.

"No nothing is wrong, although the healer did say something interesting..." she smiled at him, her eyes shining, not facing him as she bent to pick something off the floor, "Korin... I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby in seven rotations."

She was met with silence.

"Korin?"

When she turned around, she nearly cried with mirth.

Her husband, the future general of Zaibach, had fainted.

/End Flashback/

***

__

Too fast.

That was Varie's thought as she suddenly felt the pull that could only signify the release of the power of the keys...

And the Gateway.

And then she had could Hitomi's mental voice, which, under any other circumstances, only Van could hear...

__

Varie, I'm going to need your help. It's happening, and I still don't have all the pieces to the puzzle...

She had to hurry. There wasn't much time, and suddenly Varie began wishing that her ancestors would've allowed her to tell Hitomi sooner.

***

"We can't keep this up much longer, you two." Van's voice didn't sound strained in the least, but even he, no longer the rash young man he had been in the last war, recognized the fact that even with the power of their melefs, and their skills, there were too many of the enemy for them to beat.

"It's just ironic that we have no way of contacting _any_ of the allies, cousin. Some use that proved to be... and it was such a pain to organize!"

"I hate to tell you this, Fanel, but complaining honestly won't help us right now."

"..."

"My, my, isn't it nice to see the three of you happy and arguing again - in the middle of a battle, too."

"Allen?"

"Schezar?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It appeared that in the midst of all their bickering, the Crusade had arrived, on the call of Merle.

Somewhere in Adon, a young cat-woman's voice could be heard muttering, "... leaving me here, what do they take me for? And now they're ARGUING of all things, the least they could do was thank me after calling Asturia..."

***

Despite the battle that continued to rage on just outside the floating fortress, Goshem's leader himself, Adelphus, was still lost in the swirl of memories that had awoken at the thought that he had sent his own child to his death...

Hikeshi Barruchi

No one would think to liken him to Adelphus, since both names had nothing to do with his family, and other than that...

It was rare that the knowledge of his marriage would have traveled far out of the small village on the edges of Zaibach.

It had happened and ended quickly, and suddenly...

__

/Flashback/

"Will she be okay?" His voice was strained with both fear and anticipation - the child was coming! But Adelphus could hear the cries of pain through the walls and longed to rush in, but he knew he couldn't.

And just as suddenly as he had heard the last scream, there was silence.

****

Dead silence.

Adelphus could not help but begin to worry. His fears of losing Mira, his wife, may have had foundation.

And gods, did he not want that.

But the silence lasted but a moment, and then there was the cry of a child.

He nearly fainted with relief.

But what had happened to his wife?

He ran into the room, only to be met by the head healer.

"Sir... the child is male, and healthy, but your wife..."

He was overcome with dread.

Mira... she couldn't have...

"What's happened?" his voice was harsh, and as he moved to push pass the woman, she held up a hand. "Tell me!"

"Your wife was having complications from the very beginning of the labor... Sir Adelphus, I'm sorry, but she did not make it. But your son..."

"He is not mine."

"But..."

"Not without her. Give him to the military, they'll raise him."

"But... at least a name for your son."

"Hikeshi Barruchi"

"Barruchi..."

The healer wanted to ask why, but Adelphus had already disappeared.

/End Flashback/

It had been years since he had allowed himself to think like that. Perhaps because in 25 years, he had seen his son, and, failing that, had essentially sent him to his death.

Had he not changed after Mira's death, he might have felt sorrow, perhaps even remorse.

But he did not.

General Korin Adelphus regretted nothing.

Besides...

They were in a war, and he was not _about_ to lose.

"Sir, it appears that the keys have been activated."

One of his subordinates. He must've been lost in thought for quite some time, if they were already at this point.

"Ready the weapon. The seer from the Mystic Moon must _not_ be allowed to open the Gateway."

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Hi all!

It's been a while, ne? Well this was going to be a lot shorter, but somehow, the idea of explaining Adelphus seemed to make sense...

Don't give me a weird look...

Oh, and sorry for the lack of 'hero' content... the whole Adelphus thing took up 10 pages.

And if this is kind of... bad... I'm sorry. But I'm not going to have a lot of time now that school's started, so I figured I should post this.

Not to mention that CERTAIN people *coughRiverDolphincough* have been asking for this chapter... so... well... here you go!

Oh and the next one will be out as soon as I can manage it.

Bye!

Angelic1090 | 29.08.2001


	30. Come What May

Episode Thirty: Come What May ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Another look into the past, and soon we see the evolution of the enemy... the loss of everyone that might have kept his feelings has pushed Korin Adelphus to this final stage... one of annihilation. The last hope of Gaea - and what worlds may be - lie in the skills of the Four, the Dragon, the Raven, the Eagle... and the Keeper. With the help of Allen Schezar, it may now be the beginning of the end...

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Hitomi, though she wasn't quite sure why, had been seeing fleeting images and memories of what appeared to be Adelphus...

How strange what one's past may lead to...

Some part of her knew that it was _he_ that was thinking this, but she no idea why she alone (she knew this too, somehow) was seeing it.

What was happening?

Slowly, Hitomi could feel her connections to the other world, to _Varie_, closing, and at the same time her awareness expanding so that she was aware of everything that was happening on the battlefield below.

She knew that this time, this suspended animation was fleeting, that soon she would have to create diversions so that her beloved and his comrades would stay alive, that she would have to fight to ensure that the Gate _would_ be opened, and sealed accordingly.

A part of her whispered, one that stood separate from all other recesses of her mind...

__

This, this Kanzaki Hitomi, will be the beginning of the end...

Or the end of the beginning.

Hitomi's eyes flashed open.

***

Van, for his part, though _he_ hadn't seen what was happening, knew that Hitomi's mind was somehow changing in all of this. He desperately wanted to talk to her; to see what he could do to help, but his attention_ had_ to be kept on the battle and war he was waging now. There were only four of them, and the ten, maybe twenty melefs that Asturia had sent on the Crusade.

Twenty-four if none of them had been destroyed, against thousands.

Van, inexplicably, had become the leader by default, and, tactically, sent groups of four, for the normal Asturian guymelefs, at a stand of Goshem's in small bursts. Enough that more than a few of the enemy's would be destroyed, but fast enough that they, in all hopes, would not lost a soldier.

But despite whatever else he was accomplishing, all but that tiny part, his mind, was on Hitomi.

__

By the gods... if she dies, regardless of how, in this battle, I will take revenge on everything that has tried to take her from me.

***

In the trenches of the enemy lines, between the borders of Fanelia and Basram, lay the Goshemin army, those that had not advanced yet.

These were just the foot soldiers, those that had not been skilled enough to be deemed part of Black Warrior Clan...

They were bitter.

Gods, were they bitter

Personally rejected by the leader of the cause they had chosen to follow...

Or the Clan leaders.

There had been five at the beginning of the training, that time long ago, at the end of the first war, when all of this had started to come together, piece by piece, at the end of the last war.

All of Goshem's soldiers had desired revenge against _someone_ in the war...

And with this final battle, everything would be over...

Or just beginning.

But, here and now, the legion of foot soldiers waited, some with apprehension, some with sheer fury.

It had only been a few hours since their descent unto the land of dragons...

The soldiers could not help but wonder how much longer it would be until Fate would finally reveal itself.

***

Varie watched in despair as the last of the links closed.

This was it then; she could no longer help Hitomi...

Why her ancestors had chosen _her_, to do this, she was uncertain.

For now, Varie Fanel, mother of Folken Lacour de Fanel, and Van Slanzar de Fanel, watched in stunned silence as the decision of Gaea's fate began...

***

"Sir, we are now at critical point..."

This seemed to jar Adelphus, yet again, from his brooding.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir, General, but the keys will be still be able to unlock the Gateway if we destroy them now."

"What? Only the Keeper should be able to unlock the Gateway, fool."

"Yes, sir, but we still do not have all the knowledge of this even at this point. It may be possible for one of the other Four to utilize the three."

"Damn this, damn them. As soon as we are ready and able to fire, notify me."

"Yes sir."

***

__

It's gone. I'm on my own now.

Somehow, this thought no longer scared Hitomi...

The pendant was still innately suspended between her two hands, glowing so fiercely that she should've been blinded, and yet she could still see.

Glimpses of the battlefield below...

Fleeting images of the three that had sworn to protect her, and more than that, the one among the three that she had pledged her heart to.

She could feel him fight, could sense his yearning to fly up to help her, or at least try to contact her to see if she was safe, that she was alright.

Mentally, she smiled at the thought. But she too, knew that his attention _had_ to be kept on the battle, or there would be sorrow after all this hardship.

She couldn't let that happen, she would lose no one in this war, not now that she had finally found her fate.

__

I don't believe in destiny...

Her words from so long ago. She wasn't quite sure what she believed now, she had taken up the Tarot again, she had foreseen what would happen, had accepted her visions.

But whatever she believed now, she had a role to play, a task to accomplish.

And though Hitomi would never be a soldier, she had one thought in her mind.

__

Gods help the fools who will try to stop me from bringing Gaea into eternal peace.

***

Allen Schezar, for his part, though he himself was skilled, and he and Scherezade moved as a single entity, was still having trouble with the sheer numbers of the suits flying in their general direction. He barely had the time to breathe as he determinedly swung again and again, taking a melef out each time.

He now began to wonder how the Fanel cousins and Khristos managed to have a steady argument during all of this. 

And in the back of his mind, he somewhat wondered where on Gaea Hitomi was.

***

Rallin Ulrain Khristos confronted his enemies with a calmness and passivity that would have anyone spooked, the emotionless expression on his face never wavering, a mask of stone as the guymelefs continued to hurtle towards he and Minuit.

But such tumultuous thoughts were running through his mind.

He had once been a part of these soldiers, a leader, even.

Did he regret switching sides?

No. He had lost all soldiers he might have trusted what seemed like ages ago...

And though he mourned them, he had also gained what he thought he would never have again...

His best friend, and in a sense, a family.

They would never replace his dear twin, or his baby brother.

But they began to fill the hole that had begun the day he renounced his ties to Fanelia.

What was it that the Keeper - Hitomi, he amended silently, still getting used to the feel - told him?

__

/Flashback/

"You know, in a lot of ways, this war is much like the last one. The same country, if only under a different name, and the same fight waged between family..."

"What do you mean Hitomi?"

"Rallin... in the last war, for a very long time Van and his brother were on opposite sides. It got to the point where Van would not have hesitated killing him if not for revenge of their homeland, but because he was once a threat to me."

"His brother..."

"Folken," nodded Hitomi, "he had gone missing a while ago. But it isn't really my story to tell. At any rate, after the death of Nariya and her sister, I suppose he realized his mistake, because before we could even blink he was on our side again."

"I never really heard about the war... after I left Fanelia the first time I was a travelling mercenary, forever alone. And then I had joined the ranks of Goshem..." Ralllin paused, remembering, "but I've never seen his brother."

"He died killing Dornkirk."  
"Oh..." he paused again, wondering why Hitomi was telling me this, "if that is so, Hitomi, than what is the similarity here?"

"Though you and Kirei are not related by blood, you have much of the same bond as Van and Folken did. I only pray that the same end does not come to either of you."

With that, she left Rallin to his thoughts, heading back towards Van."

/End Flashback/

Would it happen again? Would the sacrifice of one of their small group of four have to be done to end the war?

Rallin, heart-hardened as he had become, hoped not.

He had gained so much in last few months...

He did not want to lose it again.

***

__

The pendant is the link...

There is not much longer until I must activate it...

Adelphus is waiting...

For the sake of Gaea...

For peace in an eternity...

I will.

Hitomi's eyes opened once again, to gaze at the glowing pendant, and as if with her mind, watched it silently rise until it was suspended over her, the chain flowing limply down from it like a gold waterfall.

__

"Tendou..."

Divine Justice...

****

// ~ * ~ \\

*Peeks out from behind a book*

Hi!!

This chapter wrote itself a LOT faster than the last one, and I'm fairly happy with it... and I can't believe I'm already at 30 chapters. o.O This is THIRTY chapters. *nearly faints* Oh well. You guys don't seem to mind the fact that this is so darn LONG... right?

Plus I ended it a bit later than I thought I would (so many good... cliff-... I mean *endings*)

I don't know when the next one will be out since I'm finally in the full swing of school, and well, there's homework. A LOT of it.

Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE, PLEASE, Read and Review!

Angelic1090  
08.09.2001

P.S. Can you ALL review? I'm dying to get 350 by the end of this, and there's only a few more chapters left...

P.P.S For RiverDolphin, since she was kind of enough to mail me chapters of a story I couldn't access! ^_^ Thanks and I'll see you soon!


	31. Switch

To Unlock A Power ****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

And the battle has begun. The three warriors are still engaged in battle, with the Asturian backups of Allen Schezar and the Crusade behind them. Yet Adelphus stands at the ready with his weapon - one that has been promised to destroy anything or anyone that is an obstacle. Hitomi, it seems, is finally going to activate the keys...

****

// ~ * ~ \\

__

Divine justice...

The words, though they had been but a whisper from Hitomi's mouth, seemed to echo throughout the battlefield, drawing everything to a pinnacle, a standstill if only for a second.

It was as if Hitomi - the Keeper, to all on the battlefield save four - had had the power to stop time.

Slowly, all eyes dream up to her, as if noticing her for the first time, in this battle that, for all purposes, would be the end for many...

Of war...

Or perhaps their lives.

Soldiers fight because they have something to believe in, something to fight for, and someone that they need to protect.

But unlike most soldiers, those that were fighting with the colors of Goshem flying off the flags, decorating their uniforms, and the armor...

They were different. They were the soldiers that Gaea had forgotten, seemingly fading into the background until there was no trace of them.

They might not have had any reason other than the sheer emptiness inside of them to fight...

But...

They were going to go all out.

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Three…

Two…

One…

And then the second wave began.

Now that the enemy had been worn down - or so the Goshemin troops thought - they could attack now and more then likely overtake the 'Allied' forces easily…

Even with at least half of the guymelef contingent out of commission, the pilots dead or injured, the mecha partially destroyed, or the energistes gone - and not one could be spared, or a person risked to try and bring them a new pair.

But there were still the foot soldiers. They were lying there, waiting, for their chance to strike. Alone, armed with only a sword, they might not have much of a chance - none at all, really - but they were armed with catapults and the fire tanks that had nearly one Zaibach the last war, barely a half-decade before.

Truth be told, the outcome of this battle, though _all_ on the field, and in the air, and behind the lines knew it would be the pinnacle of the War - and the end; no one could see the outcome.

Well…

Perhaps there was one.

Hitomi Kanzaki, who at point had never believed in her powers - or magic at all - who now was the greatest sorceress on Gaea…

She alone, in the delicate balance of magic, and fate, knew what the outcome to this battle would be.

Rather, _could be_.

Depending on her actions, this war would end in Gaea's salvation…

Or its destruction.

But there were few that fought below her that realized the fragile balance that lay between her hands…

More specifically, in the keys and pendant that were the pinnacle of this war, the reason for all this bloodshed.

And the was a momentary flash of recognition in those emerald eyes, as she glanced down at the battlefield, as if it were nothing but an illusion…

For Hitomi's eyes had become blank and vacant, and had she not been surrounded with the white and gold light that bounced around her body, making her seem iridescent, any one of her friends may have thought she was having a vision.

But no words had left her mouth save for her whisper what seemed like hours ago…

It had only been but a few moments.

And, instead of the Japanese that she was customary to hearing herself speak…

When the words, seemingly whispered to her from millennia before, from the Atlanteans that had been her ancestors…

They came in Gaean. She understood, she heard it, in the cries of the warriors below her, in the prayers of the people on Gaea who had no stake in this war, who had only ever wished for a happy life…

In the thoughts of her beloved, and of her allies - her friends that would always protect her, knowing that they would never give up fighting for what was right…

Or for her…

It was in this language that the words came, whispers of a prophecy born unto life, never to be buried.

__

"Porque eu sou o keeper..."

As I am the Keeper…

__

"Con la potencia de los Atlanteans…"

With the power of the Atlanteans…

***

"Damn it! Fire, you fools, _now!_" Adelphus's voice rang out angrily as he watched the fate machine give the image of the Keeper…

"But sir…" the soldier's voice was crackling through his COM unit, "The enemies, sir, they're still destroying our troops."

"They do not matter!" his voice was still at the level of quiet rage, and as if sentencing punishment, he continued on, "If the Keeper is allowed to activate the Gateway we will lose this war!"

"But… sir… the soldiers…"

"You heard me. Fire the catapults… you have no other target but the Keeper."

***

For one brief moment, Van had been struck with a vision. It was that rare moment on the battlefield, that one breath that at once all soldiers take.

It was as if it was a warning, and it engulfed him…

__

~*

He was frozen there. He was no longer in Escaflowne, but outside, watching from the sky, then the forest, then…

Were Hitomi's visions like this? The feeling and experience of the real event, but unable to anything? The feeling of helplessness?

But his thoughts were diverted from comparing the similarities of having visions when a flash of light brought his attention back to the scene before him.

What he saw made his heart stop.

Hitomi, his love, surrounded in that ethereal light was being attacked.

He could do nothing to help her, and in horror he watched as one of the catapults finally.

He dimly heard his own voice scream as he watched her die…

"Hitomi!"

*~

Van was snapped back into reality, stunned. If that was _to_ happen, then he could still stop it…

He took to the skies, leaving behind the battlefield to defend his love, with nary a word whispered but that silent scream…

***

Kirei was sorely tempted to just start destroying the guymelefs that continued to come, when all of a sudden…

They stopped. Oh, certainly the few that were still standing and fighting continued on, but they were no longer streaming at him.

And then, as if a small voice had whispered for him to do it, Kirei looked up.

And was promptly stunned…

Hitomi… Van's fiancée… and the Keeper, Kirei distantly remembered, she was suspended in the sky.

And she had wings.

It had been a surprise enough when he had learned of Van's wings…

But Hitomi's…

He did not dwell on the fact. Instead, she finished disabling the soldiers and guymelefs he was fighting, and then, being a tactician and a soldier, turn his gaze to see where the troops had gone.

They were moving towards Hitomi, and though Kirei had no real notion of _why_ Goshem would want to destroy a chance for true peace - and Hitomi, as a result, he knew what the soldiers, armed with the catapults, meant to do.

He was a Knight and Lord of Fanelia. He was sworn to protect his country, his people, and his world.

To do that meant to protect she who was his future Queen.

Kirei Avan de Fanel, General of the Fanelian army and pilot of the Ispanian guymelef the _Ikari_, rose into the air, ready and willing to fight and defend Hitomi Kanzaki.

***

Rallin had simply followed Kirei as he flew upwards, his reasoning pointing at that Fanel wouldn't just leave the battlefield for no reason.

Other then that, he too, had noticed the troops had stopped coming, and thought to take to the air to ensure that no more were lying in wait to attack them once they relaxed.

If a guymelef had it in itself to nod, that would have been what the _Minuit_ would have done, as Rallin gave a barely perceptible acknowledgement to Allen, he flew off, heading towards the same spot as his two comrades were speeding towards - the ball of light that was really Hitomi Kanzaki… the Keeper.

***

Her face was the picture of calm, a serene lake in the middle of summer, or the calm just before a storm.

But in Hitomi's mind, the thoughts and whispers were flying around, resembling a tornado, a hurricane, a monsoon.

__

Goddess help me…

What do I do now?

****

// ~ * ~ \\

Hi everyone!

Okay, so this is really just an extension for my AN, but… I need to ask everyone some questions!

1) Sequel or no sequel? (Mind you this means I can't kill any of MY characters…)  
2) The Gateway: okay, spread out, and detailed, or brief? (I can go either way)  
3) Personal author alerts. Write down/email me if you want to be on… IT!

I'm sorry this is so VERY late, but I've been busy *grumble* with HOMEWORK. Anyway, this MAY, get dragged out… It's hard fitting everything into one chapter, and well…

I want to. ^____^

I wanted to get this out in time for my birthday (I'm FINALLY 15 on Tuesday!), and this seemed just as good.

Oh, for future reference, any of you Sailor Moon or X/1999 fans, I'm co-writing a new crossover with Eve-chan! *Waves banner*

Dedication: To the families, workers, volunteers, and souls of all those who suffered as a result of the 9/11 tragedy.

I'll try to get the next one out soon, I promise…

Angelic1090 / 10.09.2001 (MY BIRTHDAY!!!)

P.S: hi_hello_o@hotmail.com, I loved the email, it was DEFINETELY original!


	32. When At Last We See...

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Culmination. The ritual to summon the Gateway has begun, and Adelphus is becoming more and more desperate in his feeble grasp for victory. The pinwheel of time seems to be turning faster and faster as the time for the battle is soon running out...

// ~ * ~ \\

The nimbus of light that had surrounded Hitomi flashed and flickered like an aura, a constant kaleidoscope of colour that never ceased in its motion of change.

But almost unnoticeable to the eye, the light was not longer wreathing Hitomi's body alone, but spreading out, faintly, stealthily, so now it resembled a translucent sphere, the subtle change of colour showing the spectrum of light.

To those who did not understand, it was a beautiful sight.

But to a select few…

It was an omen.

***

Without realizing it, the battle below the Keeper was fading further and faster away.

And yet the intensity did not wane.

It was merely a shift of attention, as those below - the soldiers, could feel the end of the battle nearing, closer and closer.

But there was no indication as to which side the victory would belong too.

For hours now they continued to fight the casualties on both sides beginning to rise higher and higher. But the soldiers did not stop, did not pause, and did not even think.

There was desperation.

And yet, slowly, eyes were turning towards the spectrum of light that was the sky…

***

Adelphus was feeling murderous. It seemed that the gods did not want to favor him, but even with that, he was not about to just sit by and let the Keeper win.

Indeed, the mindset seemed to be that of win… or blow up everything trying.

But it was not yet over…

"Sir…" said the subordinate, hesitant in his intrusion of the General's thoughts, "Sir? The charges have been set."

"Are they in position?" he whispered, not deigning to turn around.

"Yes sir, right under the keeper… we were forced to use faulty melefs, planting the charges would have gathered attention… they are battling with the enemy forces as we speak, Sir."

"They are ready then?"

"In an hour's time sir… the charges are only just starting to power up in the melefs…"

Instead of snapping, as he usually did, Adelphus simply spoke again. "So be it. They are to detonate as soon as they are at full power to destroy the Keeper understood?"

"Y-yes sir." The soldier saluted Adelphus sharply and quickly left the room.

__

You may have taken everything away Van Fanel… but your world will soon be dust in the wind…

Almost an inane reply of the past war, Adelphus picked up a dagger and flawlessly hurled it into a flute of wine…

***

"Damn."

"What is it Fanel?"

"Who on Gaea are you talking to Khristos?"

"Either of you, you both swore."

"I do not swear."

"Says you, _cousin_."

"Shut up, Van."

"He is right though, Fanel, you've been doing it since we were…"

"Why are we arguing? There is a contingent oh guymelefs coming towards us and I hate to be a damper on things but…"

"Are you _serious_ Kirei? You seem to enjoy it so much you do it so often…"

"Shut _up_ Rallin."

"As interesting as this is, Kirei's right, there _are_ guymelefs coming, and my fiancée is hanging in the balance between good and evil as we speak…"

"Don't get all worry-wart. She's capable of defending herself…"

"She's hanging in _MID-AIR_."

"Oh. Right."

Without another word, they each dove into the fray.

***

Hitomi felt as though she wasn't in her body. Detached, looking at everything from the outside…

Without a thought, she felt her own lips part slightly…

__

"Com o blessing daqueles que vieram antes de mim..."

The light grew brighter, pulsing with a life and energy not of a known world…

__

"E a esperança daqueles que são com mim..."

Soon Hitomi felt herself within her skin again, and all she could witness was the vortex of color that surrounded her…

__

"E com o futuro daqueles que são após mim..."

Gaean. She was speaking in Gaean now, and understanding it… but this language seemed ancient, so perhaps it was Atlantean instead…

The creators of this world… this Earth…

__

"Maio isto blessed..."

She held out the keys as if offering them to the heavens…

__

"Com fogo, entreat que de I as potências do primeiro selo... revelam... " 

For but a moment, Hitomi's body was wreathed in flame…

***

"Sir…"

Adelphus turned towards his subordinate. "What is it?"

"The guymelefs are at 25% maximum power… it would be enough to blast about…"

"They must be at full power."

"But sir… the Keeper has already fulfilled the first part of the prophecy… 'she will thus be wreathed in flame,' the further she goes the harder it will be to…"

"You're questioning me?" His voice had gained a indiscernible edge, and the soldier hesitated before choosing his next words.

"No sir I was just making a suggest-"

"You do not suggest. You follow orders. Notify me when the melefs reach the next level of energy."

"But…" there was a pause, and resignedly, the soldier nodded, saying, "all right sir."

***

"Hitomi!" Van had panicked at seeing the diviner halloed in flame, but after what seemed like an eternity, the flames had … they had not dwindled, but with a final flare, they seemed to be absorbed by the divine light that had not ceased to surround Hitomi…

His thoughts were again shaken from that ground as a small shock rocked the cockpit of Escaflowne, and sparing one last glance toward the seeress in the sky, he returned to the battlefield.

***

Metres away, Kirei had too, seen the halo of flames that had surrouned his soon-to-be cousin-in-law, but had barely been able to acknowledge it, having been shaken out of his shock by the abrasive voice of his best friend.

"Damn it Fanel, stop gawking."

"But… Hitomi… she…"

"Yes she's up there, and YES she's opening the Gate. But she is in danger Fanel, do you see those flying ships up in the sky?"

"What shi…"

There was a pregnant pause as the problem of the energy ships directly overhead came to light, and Kirei shook his head a few times to clear the haziness that had entered his mind after being worn down by the endless assault.

"You ready Fanel? Can't let those ships detonate. You remember what happened with Basram."

"I know…"

"Let's go then."

***

__

Forty-five percent sir…

***

__

"Com o entreat do ar I o segundo relase do selo... sua potência, cría a ligação requerida com fogo..."

The air around Hitomi seemed to all at once to condense and speed up, whipping around her in a torrent so swift, that to those below is seemed like the thin form of the Keeper was engulfed in a hurricane so violent it blocked her from view…

__

"Abre…"

In another explosion of light, energy swirled around Hitomi and a small, glowing sphere that had been indistinguishable among the flames appeared, taking in the excess energy, and for a moment it glowed with a blinding intensity…

***

__

Sixty-five percent sir… energy bombs have been disabled… but the melefs are almost at full firing power…

***

Soon.

The power in the air radiated violently, and the was a thick tension in the air, the outcome of the world seemingly resting on this one battle.

***

__

"Do relâmpago, eu chamo o thee, aberto, deixei a energia do terceiro selo assim ser aberto... " 

As before, the element Hitomi had thus called began to build and move around the silhouette of her form, the lighting crackling and sparking, before being engulfed the small sphere of light that had again appeared.

__

Soon… soon… we will be finished…

***

__

Eighty-five sir… we're cutting it close… the melefs have been ordered to implode once they are at full power…

***

__

"Com água, eu abro o último selo... "

***

__

Ninety percent…

***

__

"Com os elementos de dois mundos significou abrigar o homem, eu comando o thee... "

***

__

Ninety-five…

***

__

"Libere este mundo da tensão da guerra... Eu comando o thee! Com o blessing dos deuses, assim mote seja! "

***

__

One-hundred… all systems fire…

***

The world exploded in a ball of light…

And then there was silence…

****

// ~ * ~ \\

*peeks out from behind the screen*

WAI! I'm sooo sorry for being so delayed on this you guys, but I've been incredibly busy lately, not to mention stuck… for a LONG time…

It's my one year anniversary today! I REALLY wanted to get something out and … here it is! Hope you enjoyed.

Angelic  
02/02/02  
  
P.S. I'm starting an author alert, put in your review if you wanna be there!


	33. Destiny

****

Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

Previously on Escaflowne: Dreams of Destiny

In a brilliant flash of light, the fate of Gaea remains to be seen: whether the forces of Goshem or of the Keeper succeeded remains to be seen. A blast of light…

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

__

"Is it over?"

"Is what over?"

"… Everything…"

"It's fine Hitomi, everything is…"

"So it's over?"

"It's… nothing's going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Thank you Van."

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

"It's been over two days now… shouldn't she have woken up?"

"You have to be patient Majesty, you yourself said the blast was fairly powerful…"

"Van, she's not going to wake up with you staring at her like that…"

"You don't know that…"

Kirei sighed, and began to pull his less-than-eager king of a cousin to get some well needed-rest…

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

__

"Gods bless Hitomi, you look wonderful!"

She smiled shyly.

"You really think so Merle?"

Merle, the mischievous twinkle very much alight in the depths of her blue eyes, straightened almost haughtily, and said in her best 'court' voice, "My dear diviner, I helped pick_ that dress. Of COURSE it makes you look wonderful."_

Hitomi grinned, and bestowed a mock curtsy. "As you wish, Lady."

Merle grinned in return, "Don't worry Hitomi, you're going to knock 'em dead. The nobles won't know what hit them."

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

"You're off your… what is it that Hitomi says when we're sluggish? Oh right. You're off your game Fanel."

"Shut _up_, Schezar. You are _still_ in my country and be that as it may, I am _still_ the ruler."

"Testy, aren't we?" Van had been in a bad temper despite the fact that everything had remained blissfully quiet since the Goshemin Army - and Adelphus - had disappeared. Even the fairly bad tempered Rallin had been seen smiling, finally at peace with himself and his new place in Fanelia.

Not that things weren't busy, per say.

Which explained why Van was in such a bad mood. Not only had Hitomi been unconscious since the final battle just a few days before, but the repairs on Fanelia had begun.

Before this, of course, the inventory of damage had been taken. Diplomatically, Van, Kirei, and Rallin, though albeit reluctantly, began to organize the people into groups, and taking inventory with the help of scribes.

However…

Most of the citizens were kind, and deigned not to aggravate their King or his advisors, but it was clear, despite the fact that Van had been ruling without any major problems until the second war, that the nobles did not feel they should extend the same courtesy.

It had to be reexamination of the nobles when the kingdom was attacked.

Oh, the irony.

Glaring at Allen again, Van unceremoniously pushed a stack of papers - and Allen - over to a group of fussing nobles. "Thanks for volunteering. You get the north-west estates."

Allen groaned.

But with burning eyes watching his departure, he knew better then to argue.

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

__

"I wonder how they are…"

"How who is love?"

"My family, you know. I never got to say…"

"Hitomi… I know that you didn't want to sacrifice the world for your sake… but are you sure you're happy?"

She turned to him in shock. "Of course I'm happy! I'm happier than I've ever been, here with you…"

Van wrapped his arms around her as she turned to the window again. "You are sure? You know I wouldn't keep you here against your…"

She stopped him with a kiss, and breaking it after a moment, giggled. "For a king you sure are insecure…"

He paused momentarily to glare at his soon-to-be wife.

And then…

"Hitomi, I have to get out of here!"

"Excuse me?"

"I can hear Merle coming! She's going to skin us alive if she finds us in here! We're not supposed to see each other for a week, yet…"

"But Van… that's too long…"

He kissed her, before winking, and moving towards the open window, casting a furtive glance to ensure that no one was in the gardens that the room faced.

"Don't worry. See you tomorrow, at midnight? You can meet me on the roof?"

She smiled. "How am I supposed to get up there? There's no evenly placed, climbable ledges…"

Van looked at her, amused. "You do have wings you know."

She paused, and grinned sheepishly. "Right." She kissed him once for goodbye. And shoved him out the window, to his surprise (and protest).

"Hitomi!"

"Sorry, love."

"You're not sorry"

"Oh I know."

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

Merle, being the ever-helpful cat that she was, was, in addition to harrying all of the nobles, to, as she put it, "Get off of their seats in stagnant nothingness and HELP" was also harrying her adopted-brother and his advisors (namely Kirei and Rallin) for reasons only known to the feline.

"But Lord VAN…"

"You're not going, Merle, I don't care what you say."

"It's a wonderful opportunity to—"

"What part of 'You Are Not Going' did you not understand Merle?"

"You haven't even given a reason to keep me from going!"

"She has a point there, cousin."

"I never _asked_ you, Kirei"

"You should know better than to expect him to keep his mouth shut you know…"

"SHUT UP RALLIN!"

"It was just an observation. You Fanels, so quick to anger."

"Lord Van, it's a WONDERFUL opportunity to travel, and learn. You always said that I should find my own path in life…"

"I never meant for you to be a travelling merchant!"

"But I LIKE interesting things, and I'm good at persuasion… Hitomi would let me go."

And in the end, _that_ was what won Merle the argument. She was nearly 18 years old now! She was a responsible, ambitious cat, and she wasn't about to let her adopted-brother stop her.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lord Van, I'll stay until AFTER the wedding."

Van paused. "Who told you about that?"

All of a sudden, the room got _very _silent.

And Van glared at them all.

"… So… I can go, right?"

"Shut up Merle," chorused the King's two advisors.

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

__

"This isn't very interesting Millerna."

"I know it's not, but Royal Wedding ceremonies always require a lot of tradition, and even with the fact that *I* was born here didn't help, there was loads of stuff I didn't know."

"Which means that…"

"That you're going to have to learn even MORE than I did, considering you've never participated in one before, I mean, I was in Marlene's, and then I had one, but…"

Hitomi sighed. "I'm sorry I said anything. Go on, I'd like not to spend all week in here."

Millerna glared at her. "You're not helping you know."

Hitomi just smiled.

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

Van sat beside his fiancée's bed, letting his thumb make little circles over her skin has he sat. It'd been the first time in days he'd been able to sit without being interrupted, and he was more than grateful for it.

"Come on love, wake up. We've got so much to plan, to do. Can you believe Merle knew about us getting married? I get the feeling that a certain cousin let it slip…"

He laughed, and continued on. "It doesn't matter. The whole WORLD is going to know, just as soon as you wake up. Since Merle found out—it's been a few days now, almost two weeks since you fell asleep—the whole palace has been in a tizzy, the decorations and planning having been discussed, and… it's just odd."

He brushed a kiss over her forehead, and then stood.

"I should go Hitomi… I'll be back… as soon as I can I promise."

It was just as he was leaving…

"Van?"

****

..:: ~ * ~ ::..

Eep! Don't kill me, I know it's though I've died…

But…

This is the SECOND last chapter, I promise: up next! The wedding! *streamers and confetti go flying*

And the next chapter SHOULD, THEORETICALLY be out in a week. As soon as FFN decides to work that is…

06.22.02 Angelic1090 ~


End file.
